We're the real deal
by Surfer Girl Forevuh
Summary: When two new students come to Ouran, the host club becomes confused. Who are these two? And why do they appear to hate Hikaru and Kaoru? Crappy summery, I know. Flames will be extinguished. Rated T for cussing and for hints of twincest. But just for that.
1. Prologue

Hi! this is my first real Ouran High School Host Club fanfic so if it isn't all that great, you'll know why. I hope you enjoy! Also, sorry if my grammar and spelling are messed up. The spellcheaker and other tools on my computer aren't working right now and I need to fix them.

**Declaimer: I don't own anything of OHSHC. I do, however, own Kaito and Takuma and their relitives and Mr. Yokoyama. Enjoy. **

* * *

Prologe

It was a bright and sunny day at Ouran Academy. Everyone was out for break and having a fun time. Everyone, that is, except for a boy and a girl, who were waiting outside of the main office.

The boy had a bored look on his face as he starred into space, listening to his mp3 player.

The girl was twisting the end of her jacket nervously. She continued to pull and tug at it as they waited.

The boy looked over at her and grabbed her hand. "Kaito!" he hissed softly.

Kaito lifted her dark purple eyes and looked at him. He smiled sympathetically and gave her hand a tight squeeze.

"Everything will be fine. Don't worry. We'll be out of here soon, I promise."

"I know, Takuma," Kaito sighed. "But I can't help it! I mean, here we are at a big, fancy, school for rich kids! We'll probably look like garbage compared to the other kids! I just have a bad feeling something horrible is going to happen."

Takuma lifted Kaito's hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "We'll be fine," he reassured her. "And, if anyone tries to give us trouble, we'll just kick their ass's like we did at the old school."

He snaked his arm around her neck and played with a strand of her shoulder-length, dark brown hair. "So, just calm down, okay?"

Kaito nodded in response and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Atta girl." Takuma said, kissing her softly on the cheek. Kaito smiled and closed her eyes. Suddenly, they heard the door open. Takuma removed his arm from around her neck and the two sat quietly.

"Sorry to make you two wait. I'm Mr. Yokoyama." A tall, thin man with white hair apologized. Takuma and Kaito just starred at him and smiled politely.

"So," Mr. Yokoyama began. He looked down at a piece a paper, then back up at Kaito and Takuma. "You two are the newest students. The Kutsunai twins, Kaito and Takuma. Am I right?"

"Hai." The two said in unison.

Mr. Yokoyama smiled. "I've heard a great deal about you two. You are both great students. I mean, you have to be extremely smart to skip a grade."

The twins looked at each other and smirked. It was true, Takuma and Kaito were extremely smart. That's how they got accepted into Ouran in the first place.

"All right," Mr. Yokoyama said. "Now, you two will be starting as soon as the break ends, which is in two days. And, just to make sure I'm not mistaken, Kaito."

"Hai?"

"You cannot wear the girls uniform because you are allergic to the fabric, is that correct?"

"Hai. That is correct." Kaito said. It was a lie. Kaito wasn't allergic to the fabric, she just hated the frilly yellow dresses.

"Okay, I'm just going to run back in and get your uniforms and you can leave. I'll be right back." Mr. Yokoyama turned around and walked back into the main office. They stood up and Takuma looked at his sister.

"Allergic to the fabric," he teased. "More like allergic to frills and dresses."

"And the color yellow." Kaito laughed.

She leaned against the wall behind her and smiled. Takuma leaned over her and put his hand on the area above her head.

"Not that _I _mind, though," he murmured. "I'll bet that boys uniform is gonna look so cute on you." Kaito smiled and leaned forward a bit.

"You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" she teased. Takuma growled and leaned down next to his sisters ear.

"I can't wait." he whispered. He was about to kiss her on the cheek when they heard the door open again. Takuma pushed himself off the wall and leaned on it next to Kaito.

"Here you are." Mr. Yokoyama said cheerfully. He handed the twins their uniforms and continued. "You tow will be in class 1-A and you both have all of the same classes." He smiled and looked at them.

"It's amazing. You two would probably be identical twins if you were the same gender. Come to think of it," he paused and thought for a moment before continuing. "I think you might be in the same class as another set of twins."

Kaito and Takuma looked at one another surprised. They had been the only twins at their old school, so this could be an interesting experience.

"Well," Takuma said, grabbing his sisters hand. "We've gotta get going. Arigoto!" He turned to leave as his sister followed.

"Oh! And kids!"

Takuma and Kaito stopped and starred at Mr. Yokoyama. He looked at them and smiled.

"If you need any help or if you're ever in any kind of trouble, just tell me, okay?"

The twins smiled and said "Hai!" They waved their goodbyes and headed home.

* * *

Well, theres the prologe for you. I hope you liked it and I will add chapters on as much as I can. I might not be able to do it frequently, because of school. But if it needs to, I'll put it on hold until I can write more chapters. So, anyway R&R. And the members of the Host CLub will be in the next chapter, I promise. 


	2. Chapter 1 host club, eh?

Hi again! thats to all of the people who reviewed my story! Cyber cookie for you all! - any who as promised, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it and i hope that the characters aren't ooc.

**declaimer: see prologue**

* * *

"Senpai, I have a question." Haruhi stated.

"What is it my darling daughter?" Tamaki asked cheerfully.

Haruhi looked down at her outfit, then back up at him. "Why did you decide to make us wear marching band uniforms again?"

She looked around at everyone, wondering how they could go along with this.

"Why, Haruhi, that is simple," Tamaki explained. "It's because girls love music. And, what better way to share their love for it than dressing up as members of a band?"

"I doubt this is the kind of band girls have in mind." Haruhi muttered. She didn't really care, though. Right now she had a massive headache.

What, with Tamaki's latest 'theme', Kyoya threatening to raise her debt if she didn't go along with it, the twins trying to play pranks on her, Hunny constantly asking if she wanted cake, and Mori... well, quite frankly, Mori wasn't doing anything. Actually, he was the least annoying out of all of them right now and Haruhi's current favorite.

She rubbed her temples as Tamaki went on and on about how the girls love music and what not.

Haruhi sighed. She could tell that this was going to be a LONG day.

"Ugh, we've been looking forever and we still haven't found a quiet place to study!" Kaito groaned. They had actually only been walking for about ten minutes, but Kaito never was the patient one.

"We'll find somewhere soon." Takuma reassured her.

Kaito snorted "Doubt it."

Takuma stopped and backed his sister into the wall nearby. "If you keep whining, I'll have to punish you."

Kaito smirked. "That a threat? If it is, it's not very good. If it's a promise, it's very good."

Takuma leaned down to kiss her on the cheek, but Kaito put her hand up.

"Not here, dumbass. There's to many people around, someone might see."

Takuma groaned and nodded. They continued to walk down the hall and began to walk up a flight of stairs.

"By the way," Takuma said "Did I mention that uniform is cute on you."

"Only about a thousand times." Kaito laughed. They stopped outside of a room.

"This looks like a good place to study." Takuma stated, motioning to the sign that read 'Third floor music room'.

Kaito pulled the door open and a bunch of rose petals came flying out.

"The hell?" Kaito managed to say before a rose petal landed in her mouth. She pulled it out and looked inside the room. Inside were seven boys wearing band uniforms.

"Welcome." they all said in unison.

Haruhi starred at the two student who looked extremely confused.

Not that she could blame them, though. It's not everyday you open a door to a supposed music room, get attacked by rose petals, and find seven other students in weird costumes inside. The two students walked inside and looked around.

"Uhh," the girl said. "Where are we?"

Tamaki raised out of his chair and took her face into his hand. "Why, dear princess, you are in the Host Club."

"Host Club?" the boy, probably her brother, asked.

"Yes, the Host Club. We use our time to-" Tamaki began

"We know what a host club is." The two said in unison.

"Oh." Was all Tamaki managed to say.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"I am Tamaki Suou," Tamaki said. He motioned to everyone as he continued. "These are the other members of the Host Club. Kyoya Ootori, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, or Hunny for short, Takashi Morinozuka, Mori for short, and last but not least, Haruhi Fujioka."

The two students smiled and bowed. Suddenly, the girl looked at Hikaru and Kaoru, squealed in delight, and half tackled half hugged them. Hikaru and Kaoru were taken by surprise and looked at her.

"You two are twins!" She exclaimed. "Oh wow, back at our old school, we used to be the only pair of twins, but now we know another pair! This is so exciting!" Hikaru and Kaoru looked baffled for a second and smiled.

"Uh, thanks?" they said. The boy walked over and grabbed his sister by the back of her shirt.

"Down, Kaito, down. We don't need you're weirdness to freak-out others on the first day."

The girl snorted "Says you."

"Ah, that's right," Kyoya said. He looked up and faced the brother and sister pair. "You two are the new students. Kaito and Takuma Kutsunai, right?"

"Hai" they responded.

"That explains why you're in high school uniforms. You two skipped a grade and are now in your first year of high school." Kyoya stated, closing his folder.

"Wow, you two must really be smart." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Hai! Back at our old school, we were called the Kutsunai Duo." They replied. Kaito and Takuma looked at Haruhi, then back at one another.

"Haurhi, right?" Kaito asked.

"Hai?" Haruhi answered.

"Why are you wearing boys clothes? Aren't you a girl?" The duo asked. The rest of the Host Club starred at them in shock.

"EH?!? H-how did you two know?!" Tamaki panicked.

"Well, it's kinda obvious," Kaito said.

"And the outfit kinda makes her look more like a girl." Takuma added.

"Whoever picked out that outfit must've been an idiot." the duo concluded. Tamaki looked at them and sulked off into his corner of woe.

"Eh? Did we do something wrong?" they asked. Hikaru and Kaoru began to crack up and Haruhi sighed.

"He does this when he's upset." she explained.

"Well, we're probably able to tell because we dress up as each other sometimes. So, we can tell who's a girl and who's a guy." Kaito told them.

Tamaki appeared by her side and said "That makes more sense, I knew you didn't call me an idiot on purpose."

"He bounces back fast." Takuma said surprised.

Kaito felt a tug on the end of her jacket and looked down. Hunny was looking up at her with a big smile on his face.

"Kai-chan! Do you wanna eat cake with me?" he asked. Kaito was about to accept when Takuma cut her off.

"She can't. If she eats too much sugar, she has a massive sugar rush. And I doubt that," he looked at Kyoya, trying to remember his name. "I doubt that specks would like it if my sister broke everything in the room."

Kyoya twitched and his new nickname and wrote something down in his folder.

"So, a Host Club, huh?" Takuma murmured.

"Hai, that is correct." Tamaki stated.

"Can we join?" the duo asked. The other stared at them for a moment.

"Well, yes, but Kaito is a girl." Tamaki said.

"So? I can always help out around here. I don't have to be a host." Kaito said smiling.

Tamaki turned to the others. "What do you think?"

The twins looked at Takuma and Kaito and said "They're fine by us."

Hunny smiled. "I think it'd be fun to have Kai-chan and Taku-chan to join us!" Mori nodded in responce, meaning that it was ok by him.

Haruhi smiled "It might be nice to have another girl around."

Tamaki turned to Kyoya.

"Kyoya?"

Kyoya looked up and closed his folder.

"Well," he said. "They know Haruhi's secret so it would be best to keep an eye on them here."

Suddenly, an icy cold wind blew threw the Host Club.

_ "Shit," _the duo thought. _"This guy's like an ice king."_

"Then it's settled!" Tamaki exclaimed. He pointed his finger dramatically at them and said "You two are host's starting now!"

"Sweet!" Kaito said.

"And we didn't even have to use plan B." Takuma stated.

"What was plan B?" Hunny asked.

"Break one of these really expensive vases and work here to pay off the debt." the duo replied cheerfully.

There was an awkward silence among everyone. The twins were trying their best not to laugh and Haruhi sent them a death glare.

* * *

well, there you are, I hope you enjoyed. and, just to let you know, I'll be reffering to Hikaru and Kaoru as "the twins" and Takuma and Kaito as "the duo" so you guys don't get mixed up. any way, R&R 


	3. Chapter 2 do you do that often?

Hi again! Thank you for the reviews! more cyber cookies for everyone! One reveiwer asked if "specks" was going to be Kyoya's new nickname, and I'm happy to say that it is! The duo has nicknames for all of the members, but right now, Kyoya is the only one who has the honor of having one. Anyway, here is the next chapter. And, sorry, but i made Kaito be kinda a bitch near the end of this chapter. anywho, ENJOY!

**Declaimer: see proluge.**

* * *

The day was turning out better than Haruhi had expected. Everything was the same as before, except the fact that the two newest members, Takuma and Kaito, had joined them early that day.

Haruhi walked over to put the tea tray away when she noticed what the duo were doing.

They were sitting on one of the couches near Kyoya, who was typing on his laptop. Takuma had a bored look on his face as he watched his sister maneuver a fishing pole towards Kyoya.

_"What the hell are they doing?" _Haruhi wondered. She walked over to the duo and starred at them.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked confused.

"We got bored." Kaito explained.

"Correction, _Kaito_ got bored." Takuma rephrased. Kaito turned and stuck her tongue out at him and continued.

"I'm trying to get Specks' glasses. I wanna try them on."

Haruhi sweat dropped. She knew for a fact that Kyoya probably hated them already. With this stunt, the duo weren't exactly going to get on his good side anytime soon. And, where had they gotten the fishing pole to begin with?

Haruhi shrugged and walked away.

"Good luck with that." She said over her shoulder. Meanwhile, Tamaki had his hands full with his current costumers.

"Tamaki-kun! You're the greatest!" one squealed.

"Why, thank you. But, not as great as you." Tamaki replied, taking the girl's face in his hand.

"Tamaki-kun. I have a question." another said.

"Hai?"

The girl turned and looked at Takuma and Kaito. "Who are those two?" Tamaki turned his attention towards them.

"Ah, yes! I almost forgot." He raised his hands and clapped. "Kaito! Takuma! Come over here!"

The duo raised their heads and looked at him. Kaito grumbled and reeled the fishing pole in. They got up and walked over.

"You know, we would've come if you had asked. You didn't have to clap, too." they said once they got to Tamaki.

"Ladies," Tamaki said, motioning towards Kaito and Takuma, and ignoring them completly. "These two are the newest members of the Host Club. Kaito and Takuma Kutsunai."

The duo smiled and bowed. Suddenly, they were bombarded by questions.

"Are you two twins?"

"How long have you two been hosts?"

"Is Kaito-chan a host too?"

"Hai, just since this morning, and no." They replied, answering all of the questions.

Takuma looked over and saw the twins talking to their costumers. Kaito followed his gaze and smiled.

"We're gonna go see the twins." Kaito said. They turned and headed for Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Of course, they were lost and I took them under my wing and convinced them to join." Tamaki boasted.

"No you didn't!" the duo called over their shoulders.

"Well," Tamaki replied. "I suggested to them to join."

"Liar! We joined on our own."

Tamaki turned slowly and glared at the duo. "Well, I was the first to accept them!" He turned back around and starred at the duo intently, as if trying to challenge them.

"Yeah, that's true." they replied. Tamaki smiled in victory and turned back to his costumers.

"What an idiot." Kaito whispered and giggled. Takuma smiled and took her hand.

"You're so cute when you giggle." He tried to lean over and kiss her cheek, but Kaito stopped him.

"People are around, dipshit."

"Right."

Takuma let go of her hand and they each pulled up a chair to watch the twins.

"What is your favorite type of music, Hiakru-kun?" one of the girls asked politely.

"I like all type of music," Hikaru replied. "But my favorite is the music of our love."

The two girls squealed and the duo looked at the twins slightly confused.

"Hikaru! You weren't supposed to tell anyone about that." Kaoru said, sounding embarrsed.

Hikaru pretended to look concerned. He took his brothers face in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. I just wanted everyone to know how in love we are. I'm sorry I embarrsed you."

"Oh, Hikaru!"

The two girls squealed the words 'brotherly-love' and 'moe' at the top of their lungs. Takuma and Kaito sat there dumbfounded.

"Did they just," Kaito began.

"They did." Takuma finished. Kaito lowered her eyes towards the ground, stood up and stomped away angrily. Takuma jumped up and followed his sister. He sat down next to her and watched her glare at the twins.

"I _hate_ them." Her voice was dripping with venom.

"I know, I do too." Takuma grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"They can act like that and not get in trouble." she growled.

"I know." Takuma said.

"If we ever did that, people would hate us." Kaito seethed.

"I know."

The duo looked back at the twins. Once with admiration, now with hate.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

"Thank you and come again." Kyoya said as he closed the door. The Host Club had just closed and they were all just hanging out.

"Today was an marvelous day!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"It was pretty fun." Takuma said.

"We had fun today. We can't wait to come back tomorrow." Kaito said happily. She walked over and picked up her fishing pole. Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"What's with the fishing pole?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh, I got bored earlier and was trying to get Specks' glasses." Kaito explained.

Kyoya twitched at his new nickname and the twins began to laugh.

Takuma and Kaito looked at each other and nodded.

"Hikaru, Kaoru." Takuma said. The twins looked up and smiled.

"Hai!"

"Do you do that often?" Kaito asked coldly.

"N-nani?" the twins asked confused.

"That 'brotherly-love' thing," Takuma explained. "Do you do it often?"

"Yep! Everyday." The twins replied happily. They put their arms around another and laughed.

"WHAT?!?!" the duo shrieked in shock and anger.

"Huh? Is something wrong?" Haruhi asked.

"No, nothing's wrong." Kaito snapped. She stormed past Hikaru and Kaoru and bumped into them.

"What's you problem?!" Hikaru snapped.

"You two, that's what my problem is!" Kaito snapped back.

The twins were taken aback by the hatred in her voice.

"Come on, Takuma, let's go." Kaito turned and stormed out of the room. Takuma followed her and shot a quick, apologetic look at the twins, obviously sorry for the way his sister had treated them.

The Host Club starred at one another in shock after the duo left.

Kyoya wrote something in his folder.

"Takashi, what's wrong with Kai-chan and Taku-chan?" Hunny asked.

"I don't know, Mitsukuni." Mori replied in his emotionless voice.

Haruhi starred at the doorway. She didn't know what was bothering the duo, but she was determined to find out.

* * *

OOO this just got interesting! lol jk. Umm... I'm not sure, but I might have to go out of town for the next couple of days, and I won't be back until either saterday or sunday. If I'm back on saterday, I'll update then, but if it's sunday, you'll have to wait until next weekend for the next chapter! T.T I'm sorry! Blame school starting again.

anyway, R&R please, I have cookies for people who do!


	4. Chapter 3 we don't HATE you

Hi! thanks again for the reviews! i'm very happry that you all like my story so much! I'm sorry i didn't update it yesterday! I was working on it and I fell asleep. (of course, that might be because i was up at 3am typing it). Thankfully, my older cousin (he lives w/ me) saw me asleep and saved it for me! so yeah, here is the next chapter!

**declaimer: see prologue.**

* * *

It had been about a week since the duo had joined the Host Club. Though, things weren't always calm. What, with the duo (more Kaito than Takuma) and the twins getting into arguments almost everyday. One day, the other members of the Host Club decided enough was enough.

"Bye everyone!" Kaito chirped cheerfully as she and Takuma began to leave for the day.

"Maybe if we're lucky, they'll get hit by a bus and never come back!" Hikaru hissed to Kaoru. Kaito heard him and whirled around.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" she snapped.

"You heard us!" The twins barked back.

"Dumbass twins!"

"Stupid she-devil!"

"Basterds!"

"Bitch!"

"Alright, that's it!" Kaito snapped. She started to charge at the twins, but Takuma restrained her.

"Knock it off, Kai!" He muttered. He had been getting tired of Kaito and the twins arguing all the time. It was starting to give him a massive headache.

"Let me got, Takuma!" Kaito snarled, thrashing in her brothers arms.

"Okay, that is it!" Tamaki said. He pointed his finger dramatically at the duo and continued. "You two will tell us why you have such a problem with the twins."

"Why should we?" Kaito asked coldly.

"Because," Tamaki replied. "I am the king and you will obey me!"

"Fat chance on that happening! You're not a king, so we don't have to obey anything you say!" Kaito snapped.

Tamaki froze in place then went and sat in his corner of woe.

"Senpai, you shouldn't have given up so quickly, it's pathetic." Haruhi groaned.

"I agree with Tamaki," Kyoya said. "It is time for you two to explain why you hate Hikaru and Kaoru so much. Before this gets out of control and we have to kick you two out of the Host Club."

The duo froze and looked at each other.

"It's not that we hate you." Takuma said to the twins.

"So, Taku-chan and Kai-chan _don't _hate Hika-chan and Kao-chan?" Hunny asked.

"No, it's just..." Kaito's voice trailed off.

"Just what?" the twins asked.

"We're jealous." the duo said.

"Jealous?" the Host club, excluding Kyoya and Mori, asked confused.

"You two get to do that 'brotherly-love' thing and people love you guys for it," Kaito said sadly. "If _we_ ever did that, people would think we were freaks."

"What my sister means is," Takuma explained. "That we know you two are an act, but we're the real deal."

"EH?!" everyone excalimed. Kyoya began to write something down in his notebook as the duo talked.

"We actually really do love each other." they explained. "We even have a plan for when we grow-up."

"And, this plan would be what exactly?" Tamaki asked.

"It's kinda odd, but it could work," Kaito replied. "We grow-up. One of us will die their hair a different color and the other will change their name. Then, when we feel the time is right, we get married."

"EH?!?!" the Host Club excalimed. To them, the plan sounded impossible and ridiculous, not to mention complicated.

"And what about the night _after_ you two get married," Kyoya asked in a board tone. "If you two aren't careful, Kaito may end up getting pregnant by mistake."

"KYOYA! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK OF SUCH A HORRIBLE THING?!?!" Tamaki cried, being over-dramatic as usual.

"But Kyo-chan is right!" Hunny said.

"Kyoya-senpai has a very good point, Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi added.

"We're not worried about that because it's impossible." the duo replied happily.

"Hmpf. The only way it would be impossible for her to get pregnant is if you guys use a condom." the twins stated.

"EH!!!! STOP SAYING HORRIBLE, UN-PURE THINGS! ALL OF YOU!" Tamaki cried.

"Milord, you're being over-dramatic again." the twins replied.

"No, it's impossible for Kaito to get pregnant." Takuma said.

"Why is that?" Haruhi asked.

"Because, when I was little, I got into a bad accident or something and the doctors told our parents the only possible way I could ever have kids was through adoption," Kaito replied. "I can't remember exactly what happened. But whatever it was, it messed my body up so I wouldn't be able to reproduce any kids."

The Host Club starred at her for a long minute. They looked from Kaito to Takuma and saw that the love they had for each other was strong.

"Hikaru, Kaoru." the duo said suddenly.

"Hai?"

The duo faced the twins and bowed.

"Gomen, we we're rude and mean to you two. We are deeply sorry. Will you please forgive us?"

The twins looked at each other and smiled. They walked over and put their arms around the duo.

"No problem! We forgive you!"

"Really?" the duo asked, smiling.

"You should've told us that you were mad in the beginning." Kaoru said.

"Yeah, we would've understood!" Hikaru added.

"Awsome!" the duo excalimed.

"Now we can have two 'twin-love' acts! Only now, one of them will be for real!" the twins said happily.

"Yay! Kai-chan and Taku-chan are friends with Hika-chan and Kao-chan again!" Hunny said smiling. Mori just smiled and nodded.

Haruhi smiled. She could tell things were about to get better for the duo now that the Host Club knew. Things looked like they were starting to look up for the duo.

"Hey, I even have a great idea for a plan!" Kaito whispered urgently.

"Oooo, do tell." the twins replied.

"Starting tomorrow, you two will be in on something I like to call 'operation: Get Speaks' Glasses'!" Kaito said.

Kyoya twitched and the rest of the Host Club (plus Takuma) sweat-dropped as the twins and Kaito began to laugh.

* * *

there you guys go! i hope you all liked this chapter. Don't worry, there's still a whole story left, it ain't over yet. Loves you all!

R&R please! i don't have cookies, but i have the next best thing. COOKIE-DOUGH! but only for those who review. and who read too. and who don't flame. because, people who flame my sotry will end up with burnt cookie-dough. any way. R&R and i lovers you all!


	5. Chapter 4 it's the door of mystries

Hi! sorry i didn't update yesterday, I was sick all week and i just got over it today. Thanks again for everyone who Reviwed! Cokkie-dough for you! Any who on with the story!

**Declaimer: see prolouge. I also do not own the song in this chapter.**

* * *

"Takuma-kun, how old are you and Kaito-chan?" a blond girl asked.

Takuma was in the middle of hosting and Kaito was helping Haruhi serve tea.

"We're fourteen." Takuma answered politely.

"We'll be fifteen next November." Kaito added. She sat the tea tray down and passed out the tea to Takuma and the other two girls.

"That's more than half a year away!" a brunette excalimed.

"Well, we did skip a grade." the duo reminded them.

While the girls asked them more questions, Haruhi watched and smiled.

"Looks like their doing well." the twins acknowledged.

"Hai. They really are." Haruhi replied.

Takuma got up and excused himself for a moment.

"I have a question for you, Kaito-chan." the blond girl said.

"Okay," Kaito said smiling. "Shoot."

"Why do you always wear your hair up in a pony-tail?"

Kaito blinked and touched her hair. It was true, she _did_ always have her hair in a pony-tail.

"Don't know. I guess I just feel more comfortable with my hair up than I do when it's down." Kaito answered.

"But, you would probably look so pretty with your hair down!" the brunette chirped.

Kaito looked at her for a minute. Suddenly, Kaito began to laugh.

Haruhi and the twins looked at each other in confusion, as did the rest of the Host Club members and costumers. The mebers of the Host Club gathered around by Haruhi and the twins to listen.

"G-gomen," Kaito said. "But that was really funny."

"What was?" the brunette asked.

"The thing about me looking pretty with my hair down," Kaito chuckled. "I'm sorry, but there is really no way in hell that I'll every look pretty in anyway."

With that comment, everyone was taken by surprise. They had all thought that Kaito had more self-esteem than that.

"Is she being serious?" Tamaki asked.

"Hai. She is." someone said.

The Host Club members turned around and saw Takuma standing behind them.

"Why does she say that, Taku-chan?" Hunny asked.

"I'm not even really sure," Takuma admitted. "I think it because of the guys at our old school."

"Why, what did they do?" Haruhi asked.

"Well," Takuma hesitated. "Truthfully, Kaito never had anyone tell her that they liked her before. Most of the guys at our old school made fun of her and called her a freak. Just because she wasn't like the other girls at the school."

"That's not cool." the twins growled.

"So, because of them, Kaito doesn't think she looks pretty, is that right?" Tamaki asked.

"Hai." Takuma said.

"Poor girl." Haruhi murmured.

"But, like we've said before, we have each other so what other people say doesn't matter. But, I know it still hurt her feeling no matter how much she said it didn't." Takuma added.

"And, how exactly _did_ the other girls at your old school act?" Kyoya asked.

"Well, to be quite honest," Takuma replied simply. "They were sluts."

The Host Club members looked at him and sweat-dropped.

_"Damn, he said that like it was no big deal." _Haruhi thought.

"Hey, Takuma! Look what I found!" Kaito called.

Takuma looked up and saw his sister standing by a door on the other side of the room. He walked over and looked at the door.

"You...found a door?" he asked.

"Not just a door," Kaito said. "It's the 'door of mysteries'. I don't have any clue what's behind it!"

Takuma starred at her then looked at the door. He looked back to Kaito and grinned.

"Let's open it!" they said happily.

"On the count of three." Kaito said, grabbing one of the handles.

"One." Takuma said, grabbing the other handle.

"Two." Kaito said as they turned the handles.

Hunny and Mori looked up and saw what the duo was doing.

"Taku-chan, Kai-chan, wait! That's the-" Hunny yelled.

"Three!" The duo exclaimed, ignoring Hunny's warning.

Suddenly, an avalanche of random objects came spilling out from behind the door, knocking the duo over and burring them.

Takuma's head popped up from under the pile of objects. The twins walked over and helped him out of the massive pile. Takuma looked at the objects in confusion.

"Why did you guys have a crap load of instruments in there?" he asked, kicking a trumpet off of his foot.

"Well, this _is _a music room." the twins replied.

Takuma turned around to look for Kaito to see if she was okay.

"Gah! Kaito!" Takuma yelled. He saw two pairs of legs kicking wildly while the rest of the owner was burred under the instruments.

He walked over, bent down, grabbed Kaito's waist, and pulled with all his might. Takuma gave one hard pull and Kaito flying out, knocking Takuma over in the process.

"Yes! I got it!" She squealed in victory.

Takuma groaned and stood up.

"Got what?" he asked, rubbing his head irritated.

Kaito turned around and shoved the object in his arms.

"A guitar!" she said happily.

Takuma blinked and starred at the guitar in his hands.

"Oh my, do you know how to play, Takuma-kun?" a costumer asked.

"Uh, well, just a little bit." Takuma said, blushing slightly.

"What are you talking about, you're practically an expert at playing guitar, Takuma." Kaito said.

Takuma glared at Kaito and the girls started talking amongst themselves.

"Takuma-kun," another costumer asked. "Will you play a song for us?"

Takuma hesitated for a moment. He smiled sheepishly and said "O-okay."

He walked over to the couch near by and sat down. He stopped and looked at the guitar for a minute and smiled.

"I know what song I'm gonna play." he murmured.

Everyone gathered around him as he tuned the guitar. Takuma took a deep breath and began to strum it at an even pace. Everyone around him held their breaths as Takuma started to sing along to the melody.

"_**When I see your**_

_**Smile**_

_**Tears run down**_

_**My face**_

_**I can't**_

_**Replace**_

_**And now that I'm strong**_

_**I have figured out**_

_**How this world turns cold**_

_**And it breaks through my soul**_

_**And I know**_

_**I'll find**_

_**Deep inside me**_

_**I can be the one"**_

Haruhi was amazed. She had no idea that Takuma could play the guitar, let alone sing. And, as far as she could tell, everyone else was equally amazed.

Takuma looked at Kaito and continued to sing.

"_**I will never**_

_**Let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you**_

_**Forever**_

_**I'll be there for you **_

_**Through it all**_

_**Even if **_

_**Saving you **_

_**Sends me**_

_**To heaven" **_

All of the costumers sighed in delight and awe. The Host Club members were simply mesmerized. And yet, somehow, Kyoya was still managing to write in his notebook.

"_**It's okay**_

_**It's okay**_

_**It's okay**_

_**Seasons are changing and**_

_**Waves are crashing and**_

_**Stars are**_

_**Falling**_

_**All for us**_

_**Days grow longer and **_

_**Nights grow shorter**_

_**I can show you**_

_**I'll be the one"**_

Kaito smiled and leaned against the couch. She had heard her brother play before, so it really wasn't anything new to her

"_**I will never**_

_**Let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you**_

_**Forever**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**Through it all**_

_**Even if**_

_**Saving you**_

_**Sends me**_

_**To heaven" **_

Hunny's head began to droop against Mori's shoulder as he listened to the song. It was very calming and sweet. It was also making him a little sleepy.

"'_**Cause you're my**_

_**You're my**_

_**My true love**_

_**My whole heart**_

_**Please don't**_

_**Throw that away"**_

Haruhi listened as the song began to become louder and stronger.

"'_**Cause I'm here**_

_**For you**_

_**Please don't**_

_**Walk away and**_

_**Please tell me**_

_**You'll stay**_

_**Stay" **_

The song had taken a turn from a relaxing, calm song to an awesome rock song.

"_**Use me as you will**_

_**Pull my strings **_

_**Just for a**_

_**Thrill**_

_**And I know**_

_**I'll be okay**_

_**Though my skies are**_

_**Turning gray"**_

Takuma stood up and faced Kaito as he sang the last two parts of the song.

"_**I will never**_

_**Let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you**_

_**Forever**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**Through it all**_

_**Even if **_

_**Saving you**_

_**Sends me **_

_**To heaven**_

"_**I will never **_

_**Let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you **_

_**Forever**_

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**Through it all**_

_**Even if**_

_**Saving you**_

_**Sends me **_

_**To heaven." **_

Takuma put the guitar down and starred at Kaito.

"That song," he said. "Is dedicated to my sister."

Kaito looked at him wide-eyed and shocked.

Takuma walked over and embraced Kaito in a hug. Kaito was hesitant and first, but hugged him back.

"Don't ever forget that, Kaito. I'll always protect you, even if it kills me." Takuma murmured.

"I-I love you Takuma." Kaito whispered.

"Love you too, Kai."

Everything was silent for a moment. Suddenly, one of the costumers spoke up.

"Wait, you two...are in love?"

"Hai!" the duo said cheerfully.

"That's so..." the girl began.

"KAWAII!" all of the costumers squealed.

Takuma and Kaito were surprised. They hadn't really been expecting the girls to react like this. But, it wasn't like they weren't glad they did.

"You two are so kawaii together!" a girl said.

"You make the perfect couple!" another cried.

"Now there will be two 'sibling love' couples in the Host Club!" a third stated.

With that statement, all of the other costumers started cheering.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

"Matta Ashita!" Kyoya said as the last of the costumers left for the day.

He turned around and watched as the twins and the duo crammed the last couple of instruments into the room where they fell out and force the door shut.

"Okay, that's done." the duo sighed in relief.

Suddenly, Tamaki ran over and swooped the duo into a bone-crushing hug.

"That was brilliant!" he exclaimed. "I did not know that we had musicians with us. Besides myself, of course."

"I agree," Haruhi stated. "That was very impressive."

"Taku-chan's song was really nice, too!" Hunny added from Mori's shoulders. Even Mori nodded in agreement.

"Good job!" the twins said, patting the duo on the head.

Tamaki sat the duo down on the ground.

"Even I have to admit," Kyoya said, writing in his notebook. "That was pretty impressive."

"Thanks, but it's not like I _wrote_ the song or anything." Takuma replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, it's called 'Your Guardian Angel' by a band in America called 'The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus'." Kaito explained. She looked down at her watch and shrieked.

"Gah! We gotta get home! 'CSI' is about to start!"

She grabbed Takuma by the back of his jacket and ran out of the room.

"See ya later guys!" the duo yelled.

Hikaru walked over to the window and starred out of it. He saw the duo run across the courtyard and out of the gates of the school. He stood there for a while thinking about something.

"Hikaru?"

"Hai?" he asked interrupting his thoughts.

"I asked if you were ready to go." Kaoru said.

Hikaru looked around and noticed that they were the only ones in the room. He must've been thinking for longer than he thought.

"Hai" he replied standing up.

Kaoru noticed that his brother seemed distant as they walked down the hallway.

"What's wrong, Hikaru?" he asked.

"It's nothing, I'm just thinking." Hikaru answered.

"About what?"

Hikaru stopped walking and looked at the ground. Kaoru noticed this and stopped too.

"I have a theory," Hikaru explained. "And it involves Kaito and Takuma."

* * *

ha ha! i left you all with a cliff-hanger! nah nah jk, just wait till next week.

Cookies for people who review so R&R


	6. Chapter 5 IT'S NOT FAIR!

Hiya people! Sorry i haven't updated for a while. Been busy w/ school, got grounded for a week, and the plot bunny stole my idea for this chapter and made me have a writers-block. anyway, i'm back and yeah. hope you like it!

**declaimer: see prolouge. also, i don't own "CSI" you'll get what i mean soon.**

* * *

"Alright, you remember the plan?" Hikaru asked as he and Kaoru walked towards the Third Music Room.

"Hai, hai. For the hundredth time, I remember the plan." Kaoru groaned.

His brother had been reminding him of his famous 'plan' to test his 'theory' on Kaito and Takuma.

"Good, now all we have to do is wait until they're nowhere near each other." Hikaru stated as they opened the door.

"Hai, and then you'll grab Kaito and I'll grab Takuma and we'll interrogate them. I get it already!" Kaoru cried.

The rest of the day seemed to be going good. It wasn't until later when the duo finally walked in.

"Hey guys!" the twins greeted.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!!!" Kaito wailed.

"Well, they gotta make the show last for a while, Kai. So just deal with it." Takuma said, rolling his eyes.

"B-b-b-but, he wouldn't do that! They can't suspend Warrick for something he didn't do! They just can't!" Kaito screamed.

"Kaito, he got drunk the night before. Maybe he did kill her and just couldn't remember doing it because he was so wasted." Takuma replied.

"ARE YOU INSANE! WARRICK WAS _FRAMED_! THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL HE WOULD'VE DONE ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" Kaito screeched, shaking Takuma.

She turned and sulked off towards the couch near by and burried her face in the pillows.

"What's with Kaito?" Haruhi asked.

"Her favorite character on 'CSI' got accused of killing a stripper last night on the show." Takuma answered.

Haruhi and the twins sweat-dropped. _"Hardly anything to be upset about in short." _they thought.

Haruhi left to start her shift and Takuma walked over to the far side of the room to put his and Kaito's briefcases away. The twins looked at each other.

"Well, it's not like we're busy." they said.

They looked at Takuma and then at Kaito and nodded. Hikaru walked casually over to Kaito.

"Oh, hey, Hikaru, what's up?" she asked looking up.

Hikaru grabbed her by the back of her jacket, flung her over his shoulder, and ran out of the Music room, down the hall and into a closet.

"Dude, what the hell was that about?!" Kaito screamed.

"Shut up, I need to ask you a couple of questions." Hikaru replied.

"Put me down now! And if you fart, I'll beat the friggin shit out of you!" Kaito growled struggling to get off of Hikaru's shoulder.

"Hey, knock it off! You're proving to be extremely annoying so cooperate!" Hikaru snapped.

"Make me, Tweedle-dumbass!" Kaito sneered.

_"This damn girl's getting on my nerves," _Hikaru thought. _"Wonder how Kaoru's doing."_

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

Takuma stood still and blinked.

"Did Hikaru just kidnap Kaito?" He asked no one in particular.

"Uh, yeah, kinda." Kaoru replied. He put his hand on Takuma's shoulder. "Can I talk to you for a minute, I need to ask you something."

"Sure." Takuma said smiling.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

"There, now you'll cooperate." Hikaru said smugly.

"Was tying me to a chair really necessary?" Kaito asked.

"Yes, yes it was." Hikaru replied.

He slumped against the closet door and looked at Kaito.

"I need to ask you some questions." he said quietly.

"Okay, shoot."

Hikaru took a deep breath.

"Do you love Takuma?"

"Hai. He's my brother and my best friend. Of course I love him." Kaito answered smiling.

"I thought you'd say that." Hikaru sighed.

"Nani?"

"Okay, here's another question," Hikaru's face suddenly got serious. He stood up, looked Kaito straight in the eye and asked. "Are you _in _love with Takuma?"

Kaito simply stared at him in shock.

"Of course I-" she stopped. Kaito looked down at her lap and hide her eyes with her bangs.

"Kaito?" Hikaru asked, slightly concerned.

"Takuma and I were adopted," she murmured. "We don't know what happend to our parents. And, Takuma was born ten minutes before me at 11:55 p.m. I've always had this weird theory that maybe, just maybe, we _aren't _twins, but we just look a lot alike. Of course, DNA testing proved us wrong, but still."

Hikaru heard Kaito cough a couple of times and realized that she was crying.

"I-I-I just feel so safe with him. I feel like someone loves me for me and nothing else. Maybe, that's because he's my brother and I've never really had any other friends besides him, but I'm not sure. So, to answer you question, I don't know. I don't know if I just love Takuma as a brother or if I'm _in_ love with him."

Hikaru leaned forward and untied her.

"I'm pretty pathetic, aren't I?" she chuckled weakly.

"No, you're not." Hikaru replied. He reached forward and brushed Kaito's bangs away from her face and wiped away her tears. He rested his hand on her cheek and continued.

"I know how you feel. Being all alone, nobody likes you. I know all about that. So, no, you're not pathetic. You're just...confused."

He stood up and offered his hand to Kaito.

"Come on. We should head back before Milord sends out a search party for us."

Kaito took his hand and nodded.

As they walked down the hall Hikaru looked down at Kaito.

"One last question."

"Ok, fine. What is it?"

"Have you every kissed him?"

Kaito stopped and looked at Hikaru.

"NANI?!?! HELL NO!"

Hikaru just looked at her and laughed.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

"See, I told you they were alright, Senpai." Haruhi said when Kaito and Hikaru walked in.

"Oh thank god! I thought something terrible happend to you two!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"You _thought_? Wow, that's a first." Kaito replied sarcastically.

With that, Tamaki retreated to the corner of woe.

"Kai-chan, are you okay?" Hunny asked. "You look like you've been crying."

"I was, Hunny-senpai." Kaito replied.

"Yeah, she was upset about a character getting suspended on the show she likes." Hikaru replied.

"Yeah," Kaito added.

Suddenly, she stopped.

"GAH! WARRICK NO!" she wailed.

The rest of the Host Club sweat-dropped and Kyoya wrote in his notebook.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

"So, did you find out if you're theory was true or not?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, I did." Hikaru said smiling.

But, for some reason, all he could think about was Kaito. How she looked when she'd cried. How she always looked. Could it be that Hikaru was actually begining to notice that the younger of the duo was really...

_beautiful?

* * *

_Well, hope you liked this chapter. Yes, there were minor shipping inpliments here. Any who. 

R&R cookies if you do! XD


	7. Chapter 6 SEXUAL HARASSMENT

Hi everyon! Sorry i haven't updated in a while. School's being a bitch and i got detention for no apparent reason. Luckily, my scince teacher was nice and got me out of it. She rocks. She told me that I needed to get my work done so she can read the next chapter of my story. How she found out I'm the one writing it, i have no clue. Anyway on with the story.

**declaimer: really? i need to say it? you should all know where it is by now. But, i do own the P.E field. stop trying to figure out what i mean and read the story, you'll get it.**

* * *

It was yet another boring day at the Host Club. Nothing new was happening, just the usual. Haruhi working, Hikaru and Kaoru being incesty, Kyoya working on his laptop, Hunny eating sweets and Mori watching him, Takuma hosting while Kaito read or helped out, and Tamaki...well, being himself.

"Alright, ladies," Kyoya said smiling. "The Host Club will be ending today. Come back soon!"

As soon as the costumers left, everyone sighed in relief.

"Well, today sucked." Hikaru groaned.

"Nothing even happened! It was soooooooo boring." Kaoru added.

"Thank God it's the weekend." the duo said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Kaito noticed a flyer on the ground and picked it up.

"Hey," she said reading it. "This looks interesting."

The other members crowded around her to read what the flyer said.

_**Ouran High School Race**_

_**Today after school, all grades welcome to run.**_

_**Race will take place on the P.E field above the school.**_

_**Don't be late and have fun!**_

"A race," Kaito murmured. "As in, track or something?"

"From what I've heard, it's like track race. They hold one every couple of months. A lot of students, mainly males, compete in them for fun. No prizes or anything." Kyoya explained.

"I've been here longer than they have, how come I never heard of this?" Haruhi sweat-dropped.

"Maybe you just don't pay attention, Haru-chan." Hunny said.

Kaito grinned and looked at Takuma. Takuma starred at his sister and smiled.

"Well, we don't have anything better to do, so, sure." he said.

"YES!!!!" Kaito shrieked, jumping in the air.

"What's with her?" the twins asked.

"That's right," Kyoya said smugly. "Kaito used to be the fastest runner at your old school. I remember reading about it when you two came here."

"Then, it is decided," Tamaki said dramatically. "The Ouran Host Club will go to the race and support Kaito!"

Everyone cheered except for Haruhi.

"Actually, I've really gotta get home," she said. "My dad will wonder where I am."

"All taken care of," Kyoya said, hanging up his cell phone. "Your father's happy that you're going to support a friend."

"Gee, thanks." Haruhi said in defeat.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

Once the Host Club arrived atthe race, they were shocked. They couldn't believe how many students, most of which were boys, were there.

"Do all these kids go to our school?" Kaoru asked.

"Got me, I barely see any studentsat our school." Hikaru answered.

Kaito looked around and gulped.

"M-maybe this wasn't such a good idea." she said.

"Oh, hell no,"Takuma snapped, pushing his sister towards the field. "You said you wanted to race, now you're gonna. Don't back out just 'cause there's a lot of people."

"Hey, kid," a third year boy yelled at Takuma. "You here to join the race?"

"No, my sister is though, her name is Kaito Kutsunai." Takuma replied.

"Her? For real?" the boy asked surprised.

"Got a problem with that, jackass?" Kaito spat.

"Not at all, girly. I'm just happy to see a girl finally join." the boy said smiling.

After being instructed on where to go and given a number, the Host Club walked over to the bleachers.

"Thanks again for staying with me, guys." Kaito said.

"No problem, we wouldn't miss it for the world." the twins said.

"We can't wait to see you win, Kai-chan!" Hunny chirped, Mori nodded in agreement.

"This actually looks fun, I didn't even know there was a place like this at the school." Haruhi stated.

"That's 'cause you don't have P.E, Haruhi-senpai." Takuma replied.

_"Numbers 14-16 are up in five minutes!"_ the speakers said.

"Well, that's me. Wish me luck." Kaito said.

Before she left, she took off her tie and jacket and handed it to Takuma, leaving her white shirt on.

"Hold these while I'm gone." she said.

"NO!!!!" Tamaki screamed. He jumped up and started trying to hide Kaito behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL, TAMAKI?!" Kaito screamed.

"You cannot go out and run like that! You're practically topless!" Tamaki screeched.

"Dude, chill, I'll be fine. It's not like I took my shirt off too. Now, I gotta go." Kaito turned around and ran to the starting line.

"Seriously, you really over reacted there. She'll be fine." Takuma said.

"Hika-chan, are you okay? You look a little red." Hunny commented. Everyone turned their attention to Hikaru and saw his face was tinted red.

"N-n-no! It's just, uh, sunburn. Yeah, sunburn." Hikaru defended.

Everyone shrugged and turned their attention back to the race.

"So, how fast is Kaito anyway?" Haruhi asked.

"Just watch," Takuma grinned. "She wasn't called 'the lightning bolt' back at our old school for nothing."

Suddenly, the gun to start the race sounded off. Kaito shot off the starting line like a bullet. The Host Club members' mouths dropped open in shock. Even Kyoya looked surprised.

"Holy crap, she is fast!" the twins said.

"Go Kai-chan!" Hunny cheered.

In only a couple of minutes, Kaito had completed the course and crossed the finish line.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Hunny said.

"Impressive." Kyoya said, writing in his notebook.

"She really was amazing." Haruhi murmured.

The other races took about another hour or so and Kaito made it to the final race of four. She didn't win, but sh came in second.

"She really is good. Where'd she learn to run like that, Takuma?" Tamaki asked.

"Well," Takuma hesitated. "She had a lot of practice. Back at our other school, a lot of boy would pick on her and try to fight with her. She became fast by running away from them, so they couldn't catch her and hurt her."

"Those bastards." the twins growled.

"Poor Kaito." Haruhi said.

"Hey, that Kaito chick was pretty good, huh?" another student said.

"Yeah," a boy said. "Even though she's supposed to be in her last year of middle school, she's friggin hot! I wouldn't mind being alone with her."

"YOU PERVERT!!!!" Takuma, Tamaki, and the Twins yelled.

"THAT'S MY SISTER YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT, JACKASS!" Takuma snapped, punching the guy in the face.

"AND OUR FRIEND, PERV!" the Twins added, kicking the guy in the back.

"AND MY...actually, I don't know how I'm related to Kaito," Tamaki said. He paused.

"Oh yeah," he said. "MY ADOPTED DAUGHTER, PEDOPHILE!" Tamaki kneed him in the side.

"This isn't going to turn out well." Haruhi said, sweat-dropping as she watched the fight.

"What are those idiots fighting about?" Kaito asked.

"Their just being," Haruhi stopped when she saw Kaito. She was panting really hard and was sweating really bad.

"You look pale." Kyoya stated.

"Are you okay, Kai-Chan?" Hunny asked.

The others stopped beating up the by and looked at Kaito.

"I'm fine." she breathed. Kaito began to cough and pant at the same time.

Mori's eyes widened. In one swift movement, he was kneeling down and had the side of his head pressed against Kaito's stomach.

"EH?!?" Kaito, Hunny, and Haruhi excalimed.

"WHAT THE HELL, MORI-SENPAI?!" Takuma screeched.

"WE JUST BEAT UP THIS GUY FOR BEING A PERVERT!" the Twins added.

"STOP SEXUALLY HARASSING MY ADOPTED DAUGHTER!" Tamaki screamed.

"Kaito, breath." Mori said, ignoring the others.

Kaito took a deep breath in and Mori stood up in alarm.

"I'm fine, Mori." Kaito wheezed.

"Takashi, what's wrong?" Hunny asked.

"Asthma attack." Mori said, pointing to Kaito.

Everyone gasped and Takuma ran over to Kaito's side.

"Where is it, Kaito? Where's you inhaler?" he asked.

"Briefcase." she said.

"Damnit, we left them outside the field," Takuma growled. "Haruhi, Mori, Hunny, help me find it! She might die if we don't get it to her soon."

As soon as they left, Kaito fell to the ground.

"Kaito!" the twins cried. They ran over and helped her onto the bleachers.

"Kyoya, call the hospital!" Tamaki said.

"The closets one is a good hour away. Kaito might be dead by the time they got here if the others don't find the inhaler." Kyoya answered.

He walked over and kneeled next to Kaito.

"Kaito, listen to me. You need to try to control your breathing. I need you to try to stay awake, too. Can you do that?" he asked.

Kaito nodded slowly before her eyes started to roll back into her head and her breathing became sallower.

"Crap, she needs help now!" Kaoru said.

Hikaru starred at Kaito for a moment. He'd remembered seeing something like this happen on T.V. He suddenly remembered what to do and thought against it. Hikaru looked at Kaito and growled.

_"I don't have a chose." _he thought.

He crouched in front of Kaito and starred at her.

"Forgive me for this, Kaito." he muttered.

Kaito opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off when Hikaru pressed his lips onto hers.

"EH?!?" Kaoru and Tamaki screeched in confusion.

"Well, that _does _work too, I suppose." Kyoya said.

Hikaru knew that it was working. Kaito's breath was starting to return to normal. The only problem was, Hikaru almost resisted to pull away. He knew she was in love with her brother, and she probably felt weird about this. Hikaru had to fight the urge to let his eyes fall shut and pulled away.

"You okay?" he whispered.

Kaito didn't respond. Her gaze was fixed on something else.

Hikaru turned his head around and felt sick to his stomach. Standing a few feet away from them, was Takuma with his jaw hanging open and looking very shocked.

* * *

Dun dun dun!! cliffhanger! i know you all probably hate me for that. Anyway, if you're wondering what the hell Mori was doing to Kaito, relaxe, he wasn't sexually harassing her, he was listening to her breathing. When someone had asthma, you can hear a wheezing noise in their lungs. Note: this event actually happened in my P.E. class two weeks ago and it scarred the living shit out of me. I thought the girl was gonna die. The whole kissing thing DOES work too. My aunt told me so, and she's a doctor so yeah. 

any who R&R and cookies will be given once you do.


	8. Chapter 7 Elevators

Hi people! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. I was waiting until I was on spring break to update so i'd have more time to work on this story. So, i'm on spring break right now and i don't go back 'til´he 31st. So, yeah thats nice.

**declaimer: you people know where the hell it is by now! but, i also have to add that I own Yokogawa and the Yokogawa Dragons. stop trying to figure that out and read, you'll understand soon enough!**

* * *

Hikaru stood up and backed away from Kaito as soon as he spotted Takuma. 

"Takuma," he started. "I'm sor-" 

Suddenly, a punch was delivered into Hikaru's stomach. He doubled over in pain, fell to his knees, and coughed.

"You goddamn bastard!" an angry voice spat.

Hikaru blinked for a minute and looked up in shock. Standing in front of him was Kaito. Her purple eyes blazed like fire as she glared at him. She reached forward and grabbed Hikaru by the front of his shirt.

"IF YOU _EVER_ TRY THAT AGAIN," she growled. "I WON'T HESITATE TO BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU!"

Kaito shoved Hikaru backwards and let go of his shirt. She walked over to her brother and snatched the inhaler from his hand. Kaito turned around, grabbed her blazer, and stormed off towards the school.

"Kaito! Wait!" Haruhi yelled.

"Just let her go, Haruhi-senpai." Takuma said.

He walked over to Hikaru and grabbed his hand.

"You alright, man? Kaito punched you in the gut pretty hard." Takuma asked, pulling Hikaru to his feet.

"You mean," Hikaru said surprised. "You're not mad?"

"Why would I? You saved my sister! I knew what you were doing when we first got back. I was just surprised that Kaito went along with it for that long. Plus, as far as I know, that was Kaito's _first_ kiss, too." 

Hikaru looked at the ground and blushed. He should've known Takuma would've understood. Now, he just felt like an idiot for thinking the guy could get mad. To Hikaru, it seemed like Takuma really _couldn't _get mad.

"Shouldn't we go after Kaito?" Kaoru asked.

"Nah, she needs to blow off some steam. She'll be fine." Takuma said.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O 

"Stupid, good for nothing, bastard." Kaito grumbled as she walked down the halls of Ouran. She pushed the button on her inhaler and took a breath in.

Kaito sighed and shoved it into her pocket. She leaned against the wall and pulled her blazer on.

"He didn't _have_ to kiss me, for God's sake!" Kaito ranted. "If he'd just waited another minute, Takuma would've gotten there."

She paused and looked out the window.

"Then again," she murmured, resting her head on her hand. "If he _hadn't_ of done that, I might be dead."

She stood at the window for a couple of minutes and groaned.

"I guess I better go apologize." she grumbled.

Kaito walked away from the window and back down the hall. She'd barely taken three steps when she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Going somewhere, Kutsunai?" a boy asked. He was a good foot taller than her and had dangerous blue eyes and spiky blond hair. 

"Kenji?" Kaito said in shock, taking a step back. 

"That's right, Lightning Bolt." Kenji said smirking. 

"I thought I'd seen the last of you when Takuma and I left Yokogawa Middle School!" she snapped.

"Well, you were wrong. My buddies and I tracked you down and decided to pay you a visit." he said as another boy appeared next to him.

Kaito turned to run but was blocked by three more guys.

"I haven't done anything to you bastard's, why are you after me again!" Kaito growled.

"You bug us just by being alive, Lightning Bolt. Now," Kenji took a step towards her. "Are you gonna be a good little girl and stand still while we beat the shit out of you? Or, are you gonna be an annoying little bitch and run?" 

Thinking fast, Kaito kicked Kenji in the stomach and run towards the three other guys. They all reached out to grab her, but Kaito fell to her knees and slid under them. 

"Don't just stand there! Go after her you idiots!" Kenji yelled as he got up.

Kaito darted down the many hallways in a desperate attempt to find an exit. She ran down a flight of stairs and found out she was only on the second floor.

"This school is for rich bastard's! So, why the hell doesn't it have any elevators!" Kaito ranted as she ran to find the next stair case. 

As soon as she did, Kaito wasted no time and jumped over the railing. She landed with a ungraceful thud and got back up to run.

She was happy when she found herself outside once again. Kaito started to run to the gate but someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Kaito smiled and turned around, thinking it was Takuma or any of her other friends. 

Instead, a fist connected with Kaito's cheek and sent her flying backwards. She fell to the ground and wiped her now bleeding cheek.

"You, just don't know when to give up, do you, girly?" Kenji asked, grabbing Kaito by her hair and pulling her head up.

"Fuck you!" Kaito barked.

"Such a dirty mouth. You better watch it or I'll force you into being a good girl." Kenji sneered.

With that comment, Kaito did something she knew she'd regret. She spit right in Kenji's face.

"You little bitch!" Kenji yelled, slapping her and throwing her hard against the ground.

"You two," he said turning to two other boys. "Grab her and dunk her." 

One of the boys grabbed Kaito by her waist and held her arms behind her back while the other one shoved her head into the fountain.

Kaito struggled to get free before Kenji and his gang ended up drowning her to death. The boy pulled her head back up and Kaito began to gasp for breath.

"Now, are you gonna cooperate, girly?" Kenji asked.

"GO TO HELL, YOU BASTARD!" Kaito yelled.

"Dunk her." Kenji commanded.

Kaito barely had enough time to take a deep breath before she was shoved under water again. She stayed calm at first then began to panic when her lungs burned for air.

She was brought back out again and began to pant.

"Now will you?" Kenji asked smugly.

Kaito starred at him for a minute. She took a couple of deep breaths to control her breathing once more. Kaito took a deep breath, squeezed her eyes shut and screamed as loud as possible, hoping someone would hear her. 

Before she knew it, she was back underwater. Kaito's eyes widened as the water rushed into her mouth and down her throat. She thrashed and kicked desperately to try to prevent herself from drowning. Just as her vision began to fade and darkness took over, she heard a faint, angry yell and was pulled out of the water.

Kaito coughed and chocked as she cleared the water from her throat.

"Hey, are you alright!" a worried voice asked.

Kaito's vision was still hazy but she smiled when she saw a blond boy kneeling next to her.

"Hunny?" she coughed.

"If your talking about Mitsukuni Haninozuka, then no," he said. "I am his younger brother, Yasuchika Haninozuka."

Kaito blinked and realized that it wasn't Hunny after all.

"Wow, I never knew Hunny had a brother." She laughed.

"Yeah, well, now you do." Chika snapped.

"You got some nerve kid," Kenji said. "You should know better than to mess with the Yokogawa Dragons, most dangerous gang at Yokogawa Middle School."

"You're the one who's got nerve," someone snapped. Kenji was struck in the back of the head by a boy with a kendo sword and fell forward. "Beating up and nearly drowning a girl. We're lucky we heard her scream or you bastard's probably _would've_ killed her."

The boy walked over and stood by where Kaito and Chika were.

"Satoshi Morinozuka, miss?" the boy asked, helping Kaito off the ground.

"Kutsunai. Kaito Kutsunai." she replied.

"Well, if you haven't figured it out," Chika said. "Satoshi's Takashi's younger brother and I'm Mitsukuni's younger brother."

"You kids better get away from that little bitch right now. I have some unfinished business with her." Kenji snapped.

"Screw you, Kenji! If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get. Yasuchika, Satoshi, and I can take you and your gang on in a heartbeat!" Kaito growled.

Satoshi and Chika exchanged a surprised look. 

"Sounds good to us." Kenji said.

He started to charge towards them and drew back his fist. Kaito reached out and grabbed his fist. She twisted it and push him back. Kenji didn't even have time to react before Kaito's foot had struck the side of his head.

Kenji looked up and Kaito grabbed him by his shirt collar. 

"I suggest you get the hell out of here, before security comes and drags you to jail." she said coldly. 

Kenji glared at her and got up. He reached out and shoved Kaito against the pavement. Luckily, Satoshi caught her be she hit the ground.

"This isn't over Lightning Bolt!" Kenji screamed as he and his friends ran away from the school.

"Thanks for helping me." Kaito said.

"No problem," Satoshi said smiling. "You must be a friend of our brothers, seeing as you mistook Chika for Mitsukuni." 

"Who was that guy, your boyfriend?" Chika asked.

"Hell no, my brother and I used to go to his school before we skipped a grade and transferred here." Kaito explained.

"Skipped a grade? How old are you?" Satoshi asked.

"Fourteen. I'm supposed to be in my third year of middle school." Kaito replied.

"Cool!" Satoshi exclaimed.

Chika reached in his pocket and pulled out a band-aid.

"Hold still, you got a pretty bad cut." he said, placing the band-aid on her face.

"Thanks, Chika!" Kaito said smiling after Chika secured it on her face.

Chika drew in a sharp breath and looked away blushing. 

"Whatever." he muttered, pushing his glasses up.

"KAITO!" someone screamed.

Satoshi, Chika, and Kaito turned to see Takuma and the rest of the Host Club running towards them.

"What happened!" Takuma demanded, grabbing his sister by the shoulders.

"It's alright, Takuma. I just had a run in with the Yokogawa Dragons again." Kaito said calmly.

"She's lucky we heard her scream," Chika said. "Or else those guys would've drown her in the fountain."

"WHAT!" Takuma excalimed.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Kaito said.

Takuma starred at her for a minute before resting his head on her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her waist. A flow of white-red edged and yellow-red tipped roses appeared around the duo as they embraced.

"Thank God." he whispered.

"Who are the Yokogawa Dragons?" Tamaki asked.

"Their a dangerous gang back at Kaito and Takuma's school, correct?" Kyoya responded.

"Hai."

"Their the ones that always beat up Kaito?" Haruhi asked.

"Hai." the duo replied again.

"Those bastards." the twins growled.

"Good thing Chika-chan and Satoshi-chan were here to help her, right Takashi?" Hunny said.

"Ah." Mori replied.

"Oh, and Hikaru," Kaito said.

"H-hai?"

Kaito walked over and bowed.

"Gomen. For earlier." she said.

Hikaru blinked and smiled.

"No problem, squirt." he said, ruffling her hair.

"We should get home, Kai." Takuma said.

"Hai. But, before we go." Kaito turned around and walked over to Satoshi and Chika.

"Thanks for helping me." she said. She gave Satoshi a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Aw, it was no problem at all!" Satoshi said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Kaito then walked over to Chika and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Yasuchika. For pulling me out of the water." she said. She turned around and walked away with Takuma and waved her goodbyes.

Chika blinked, touched his cheek, and looked at the ground.

"WAH! Chika-chan! Are you alright! Your face is bright red!" Hunny cried.

Chika glared at his brother and snapped "I'm fine!" 

Haruhi stared at everyone and watched the duo leave.

_"Every day, we learn something new about Takuma and Kaito,"_ she thought. _"And, it's starting to look as if Kaito has the darker past out of the two of them. I wonder how her parents or other relatives treat her." _

* * *

ok, theres the next chapter. To explain and piont out somethings really quick: Has anyone else noticed that there are _no_ elevators at that damn school? i just think it's idiotic! And the whole rose thinggywas actually really important. Because all the other Host Club members have a certain color of rose. (Tamaki: white; Haruhi: red; Kyoya: purple; Hikaru: blue; Kaoru: orange; Mori: dark blue; Hunny: pink) So i thought, 'hey, why not give the duo rose colors,too.' So, heres the duo's rose colors and what the rose colors mean. Takuma: white with red edges: symbol of unity and loyalty; Kaito: Yellow with red tips: friendship blosoming into love. Also, I love Satoshi and Chika, so they're gonna be in the story more (sorry if i made them ooc! It was alittle hard to pin-down their personalitys, so i did the best i could). And last, yes, I believe I'm gonna make Chika be a possible romantic interest for Kaito. ok i'll let you go now. 

R&R cookies who do. :D


	9. Chapter 8 ATV's and Types wtf?

Hi everyone! S.G here! Sorry i haven't updated in a while. As soon as i got back from break all hell broke loose. 1.) My school started the SAT's as soon as we got back so my classes were all messed up. 2.) My allergys started acting up and made me sick. and 3.) my younger sister decided to be Miss pain-in-the-ass and ran away from home for a while so I had to go find her. Thank GOD she isn't smart enough to go anywhere outside our neighborhood. My older cousin came close to kicking her ass when she got home, though. Any way, on with the story!

**declaimer: you know where to find it. i need to add that one thing that someone says about Haruhi, Tamaki, and the duo is something that my sister noticed (yes the same pain in the ass that ran away). It was just a hugh cowinkidinc that this happened.**

* * *

It was just another normal day at the Host Club. Nothing really exciting happened until...

_**KABOOM!**_

"Damnit, Kaito! I told you to stop messing with that damn book!" Takuma yelled at his sister.

"Well, excuse me for being interested in dark magic and chemistry sets!" Kaito spat back.

Kaito had recently borrowed a book from the school library about dark magic and making potions. The result? The duo cover in green gunk.

"You should've waited until we got home to do this," Takuma snapped, pulling some of the gunk off his blazer. "At least there, it wouldn't have been such a big deal if we ruined anything."

"Mhe, I didn't feel like waiting that long." Kaito shrugged and cleaned up.

"You know something," Haruhi suddenly said. "It's been awfully quiet around here lately."

"You're right, something _is _missing." Tamaki added.

"But, what could it be?" Hunny asked.

Kaito and Takuma started walking over to the pondering host's when a loud, metallic sound came from under the floor.

"What the hell is-" Takuma began.

Suddenly, the ground began to lift up under Kaito's foot and caused her to fall backwards. Luckily, Takuma was standing next to her and caught her before she fell.

"Ah, I was wondering if she was coming back." Kyoya said as the sound of laughter came from the pillar coming out of the floor.

"That's right," Someone said. The pillar stopped moving and Renge was standing on top, hands on her hips. "Your beloved Host Club mascot girl is back!"

"Actually, there's nothing 'beloved' about you, otaku." the twins said.

Renge glared at the twins they noticed the duo on the ground in front of her. A long minute of awkward silence passed by as the three teens starred at each other.

"Who are you two?" Renge asked.

"We're the Kutsunai duo. The newest members of the club."they replied.

"But, you're a girl." Renge said, pointing to Kaito.

"Got a problem with that, girly?" Kaito asked coldly.

"Not at all!" Renge screamed jumping down from the pillar.

"What type are you?!" she asked, pointing at Takuma.

"G-gomen?!" Takuma stuttered.

"What type! What type! You're a host, you should have a type!" Renge shouted.

"I..uh..well..." Takuma said. He gave a nervous glance towards his sister and noticed she was focusing on something else.

"What's wrong, Kaito?" he asked.

"Takuma," Kaito said slowly. "Something's wrong with that girl over there. I can just tell."

Takuma followed his sisters gaze and saw a girl no older than himself sitting alone by the window.

"Is something wrong, Princess Yumi?" Takuma asked, walking up to the girl.

Yumi looked up at him once and shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. Really. Thank you for asking though." she said.

"You don't look fine. Tell me, what's wrong?" Takuma replied, looking in her eyes.

"I-it's this boy I like," Yumi finally admitted. "I told him I liked him the other day and he just laughed at me. I got over him, but then he came and tried to go out with me. I told him no, but he keeps bugging me about it. I don't know what to do."

"So, this dude keeps harassing you?" Kaito asked.

"Yes, and when I tell him to leave me alone, he won't go away." Yumi explained, almost on the verge of tears.

Right as Takuma was about to say something, the door suddenly flung open.

"Yumi! There you are!" a boy excalimed.

"Is that him?" Kaito asked.

Yumi tensed and nodded.

The boy walked over to Yumi, pushing Takuma out of the way in the process. Kaito stood in front of Yumi and the boy stopped.

"Hey, squirt. Move it." he said.

"Not until you leave her alone, you jackass." Kaito said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Listen, little girl," the boy said. "Why don't you go home and have a tea party or something. This is between me and my girlfriend."

"Dude, you are just _asking_ for me to punch you," Kaito snapped. "And, she's _not_ your girlfriend."

"Haku, please stop making a scene." Yumi begged quietly.

"You shut up, Yumi." Haku barked.

"No, you should shut up, you asshole. I've delt with guys like you before and they never come out with out a black eye or two after fighting me." Kaito said venomously.

"Why, you little-" Haku began.

Takuma stepped in front of the two girls and said "Excuse me, sir. But this club is for girls only. So, unless you're gay, please get out. It's obvious that she liked you before and you rejected her. Just because she _used _to like you, doesn't mean you can go around harassing her."

Haku just starred at Takuma in disbelief for a moment. Takuma grabbed Haku's blazer, turned him around, and started heading towards the door.

"Goodbye, bastard-sempai!" he said, cheerfully shutting the door in Haku's face.

He walked back over to Yumi and said "If he bothers you anymore, just come and get one of us. We'll make sure he doesn't harass you anymore."

"Yeah, because I won't hesitate for a minute to beat the living shit out of him if you want me to." Kaito said.

"Th-thank you." Yumi answered quietly.

"Bravo! Bravo! With that small act of courage, I have figured out your types!" Renge excalimed.

"And, they would be..." the duo started.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Renge asked.

A hugh picture of Takuma in metal knight armor appeared from out of nowhere and Renge continued.

"He is the Protector Type! One that will protect a woman no matter what!"

"Who the hell is that?!" Takuma asked startled.

"That's you, of course." Renge cheerfully replied.

"In what universe!?" Kaito laughed.

"Don't think I forgot about you, Kaito-chan!" Renge said.

A picture of Kaito dressed up like some strange sort of ninja appeared and Kaito seemed disturbed.

"That's just fuckin' wrong." Kaito muttered.

"You, though not a host or a boy, are obviously a Fighter Type! One that will fight the forces of evil until your last breath!" Renge exclaimed.

"That _does _sound like her, though." the twins said. Everyone else nodded.

"Well, I must be go-" Renge stopped.

Her eyes grew wide suddenly and she gasped.

"H-how did I not see it before?!" she asked herself.

"See what?" the twins asked.

"If I didn't know any better," Renge said, pointing dramatically at the duo. "I could have sworn you two were the offspring of Tamaki and Haruhi-kun yourselves!"

"EH?!" the host club members excalimed. Kyoya simply wrote everything down in his notebook.

"Yes, yes! You have almost the same hair color as Haruhi-kun and the same eye color as Tamaki. But, since you two would resemble your fathers too much to possibly be adopted, one of the must've had a gender-change!"

Every single host club member sweat-dropped at that comment.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it were Tamaki to get the operation. He always seemed feminim to me." Renge concluded, causing Tamaki to shrink into the corner of woe.

The duo and twins began to push Renge onto the pillar while Hunny and Mori made the pillar sink back into the ground.

"You've overstayed your welcome, otaku!" the twins said.

"Send us a postcard from lala land!" the duo chimed happily.

As soon as Renge disappeared into the ground, the duo fell to their knees.

"She's obnoxious." they said.

"She has a point though," Kaoru said.

"Yeah, you two do _kinda_ look like Milord and Haruhi. Like, you could be their relatives or something." Hikaru said.

"No, they really don't." Haruhi said.

"Oh yeah, with all that commotion, we almost forgot," Takuma said suddenly. "Our dad wanted us to ask if you guys wanted to come with us on our trip this break."

"They said if you don't have a place to stay, any of you are more than welcome to stay at our place." Kaito added.

"Sounds good to us." the twins said.

"I believe I'll be more than able to come!" Tamaki said.

"I'm not sure yet, I'll talk to my dad..." Haruhi answered emotionlessly.

"Takashi and I will come! Won't we?" Hunny chirped from Mori's shoulders. Mori simply smiled and nodded.

"I think I'll pass." Kyoya said.

"You sure? Our parents own a successful business." the duo said evily.

"Where did you say you were going again?" Kyoya asked smiling.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

"Haaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiii! One of your friends are here to pick you up!" Ranka sang from the living room.

Haruhi grabbed her suitcase and blinked at the person standing at the door.

"Hi, Kaito." she greeted. She almost didn't recognize the female duo member without her uniform on.

Instead, Kaito was wearing denim jeans and a black shirt with white sleeves underneath that said 'Music equals life' in red letters.

"Hi, Haruhi! I was just talking to Uncle Ranka while I waited for you." she replied.

"Is that alright? If I call you Uncle Ranka?" Kaito asked.

"Of course it is dear! I'm so happy Haruhi has a girl friend at that annoying school." Ranka answered.

"I should be going. I'll see you in a couple of days, dad." Haruhi said.

"Goodbye, Haruhi!" Ranka called, handing Haruhi her bag.

"We'll take good care of her, Uncle! See you later!" Kaito said.

"Goodbye to you too, Kaito!" Ranka replied.

"Uncle?" Haruhi asked as they walked down the road.

"Yeah, I give nicknames to a lot of people. Like the other guys in the Host Club," Kaito explained. "Tamaki's Princy, Kyoya's Specks, Hikaru is Tweedle dumbass, Kaoru is Tweedle dee, Hunny is Hobit, and Mori is the Giant."

"Do I even want to know my nickname?" Haruhi asked wearily.

"You? Oh, your nicknames' Mulan." Kaito replied.

_"In an odd way, it fits."_ Haruhi thought ruefully.

"By the way," Haruhi said. "Where's the car?"

"Car? We're not taking a car to my house." Kaito replied.

"Then, what _are_ we taking?" Haruhi asked.

"That." Kaito said, pointing in fornt of them.

Haruhi nearly fell to the ground in shock when she saw what was in front of them.

"You drove an ATV to come pick me up?" she said in disbelief.

"Yep," Kaito walked over and tossed a helmet at Haruhi. "Get on, we gotta leave soon."

"Um, are you sure this is safe?" Haruhi asked, sitting behind the younger girl.

"Probably not the _safest_. But, hey, it's fun!" Kaito said, putting on her own helmet.

She revved the engine a couple of times and said "Hang on tight! I go fast!"

"Wait, Kaito, this doesn't seem like such a good ideAHHHHH!" Haruhi clutched onto Kaito's shoulders as the ATV jolted forward.

* * *

Ahhh, gotta love Kaito, right? well, the duo in general. Yes, Renge was in it. Sorry if i made her OOC, but truthfully, i don't care for her too much, so i really don't care if she is OOC. Oh, before i forget! I was thinking th other day about what Takuma and Kaito would sound like if they were actually in the Anime and i found two great va's for them. I only have the Japanese versions. You will not see the english versions until I see host club in english dub (watched the whole series and read all manga that was out so far. Also, mainly, because i couldn't find any good english VA's for them --;) so here they are (I'll put down who the VA's are most notible from, so you can look it up later).

Takuma: Hiroki Shimowada (He does the voice of Toboe in the Japanese dub of "Wolf's Rain" his voice is pretty awsome, look it up if you've never heard it)

Kaito: Kokoro Kikuchi (she does the voice of Akito/Agito in the Japanese dub of "Air gear". She sounds kawaii when she talks normal like Akito, but, hear her when she yells as Agito, you get instant pissed-off Kaito XD. Ironically, in "Air Gear", Agito/Akito have an older brother named Kaito o.O strange, no?)


	10. Chapter 9 Meet the parents

Hi guys! So so so SO sorry i haven't updated for a while! I would've updated last week, but i was stupid and broke my leg. it hurt. like hell. Then I found out that the break was worse than we thought and I had to have surgery on Monday. So, I've been loopy alittle bit for the last couple of days. Anyway, thank you for being loyal readers and putting up with the wait. Here is you reward!

**Declaimer: you know where. i also own Noriko and Daichi. read and you will know.**

* * *

"Ney, Takuma! Why can't we go into your house already?" the twins asked.

"Kaito told me to keep you guys out here until she got here with Haruhi-sempai." Takuma explained as he and the rest of the Host Club waited outside in the front yard.

"By the way," Kyoya began, taking a drink out of his lemonade. "Where are your parents?"

"Mom and Dad went out for the day. We're actually holding a family reunion this break. So, I'm guessing that they went out to get some extra stuff."

"Your family is gonna come here, Taku-chan?!" Hunny asked excitedly.

"Hai, Hunny-sempai. Only the Kutsunai family, though. We have one every year around this time." Takuma replied.

Takuma looked up when a branch broke off from the tree above him and saw Tamaki climbing up it.

"Milord, what are you doing?" the twins asked from the tire swing below.

"I'm looking for my daughters! They should be here by now!" Tamaki snapped, holding onto the tree trunk with one arm and binoculars in the other.

"Tamaki, don't worry," Takuma said. "They'll be here soon."

Hunny was busy running after a small family of bunnies he had discovered, the twins were swinging back and forth on the tire swing, Takuma sat under the tree with a book, and Kyoya and Mori were sitting at the picnic bench next to the tree.

"Hey," Kaoru suddenly said. "What's that dust cloud over there?"

The others turned their attention to the fast moving dust cloud and starred.

"It's about time they got here." Takuma muttered.

"Are Haruhi and Kaito on an ATV?" Hikaru asked.

"MY DAUGHTERS ARE ON A SCREAMING METAL DEATH TRAP!! SOMEONE DO SOMETHING BEFORE IT SPONTANEOUSLY COMBUSTS AND THEY GO FLYING INTO A FIERY DEATH!!" Tamaki screamed from the tree when he found that it really _was_ Haruhi and Kaito on the ATV.

"Oi! Tamaki! Calm down! You're gonna hurt yourself freaking out like that!" Takuma yelled up the tree.

2.5 seconds later, Tamaki fell face first to the ground.

"Too late. He died." the twins stated.

'The screaming metal death trap', as Tamaki called it, came zooming over the hills and screeched to a stop a couple of feet away from the house.

"WOOOHOO!! I haven't had that much fun in a while!" Kaito excalimed. As she tried to climb off, she was held down by Haruhi's iron grip.

"Uh, Mulan? You okay? Hello! Haruhi?" she said, trying to snap Haruhi out of her state of shock.

"That. Was. Terrible." Haruhi finally managed to say.

With Kaito's help, she was able to get of the ATV and start walking.

"For God's sake, Kaito! I told you to pick her up, not scare her half to death!" Takuma called.

"Ah, shut it, Takuma! She's just in shock," Kaito turned to Haruhi and smiled weakly. "Hehe, sorry, by the way, Haruhi."

Haruhi blinked a couple of time and smiled.

"It's okay," she assured Kaito. "I've never ridden on an ATV before. I'm fine."

Tamaki suddenly regained consciousness and grabbed Haruhi and hugged her.

"MY DARLING DAUGHTER! ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE ALRIGHT?!" Tamaki shrieked.

"Sempai, I'm fine. Put me down. Now!" Haruhi said in a dangerously low voice.

As Tamaki obeyed, Hunny walked up with a bunny in his arms.

"Now that Haru-chan and Kai-chan are here, we can go into the house, right?" he asked.

"Hai! Come on in!" the duo said, happily opening the door.

"Yay! Commoners home tour! Commoners home tour!" the twins yelled, grabbing their bags and running into the house.

As they all followed them in, Haruhi took notice of the house. It wasn't a hugh, over elaborate mansion like the others had. It was a good sized town house with two floors and a lot of space.

_"Then again,"_ Haruhi thought. _"This _is_ their vacation house. But, for some reason, I have a feeling that their actual house isn't that much bigger."_

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

"Aw come on! I _so_ just chopped your head off!" Kaito excalimed.

"If you did, I'd be headless right now, but I'm not so NYA!" Hikaru said, sticking his tongue out at Kaito as he pushed more buttons on the PS2 controller.

"Takashi! It's your turn now." Hunny said happily.

Mori smiled as he and Hunny played a commoners game that was strangely called _'Candy Land'_.

"Curse you, you evil cards! Place yoursleves in a formation and let me win at least once! Please!" Tamaki begged the computer.

"Milord, you can move that card right there, then that one over there." Kaoru said, pointing at different spots on the Solitaire game.

"Oh ho, Kaoru! Good eye!" Tamaki said.

"Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves." Haruhi stated.

"Yeah, even Kyoya-sempai looks somewhat happy." Takuma laughed as he and Haruhi watched Kyoya reading silently in the corner.

"What about you, Haruhi," Takuma asked. "Are you having fun?"

"Yes, actually. It's nice to be here with friends ado nothing for a change." she laughed.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself." Takuma replied.

Suddenly, the smell of something burning drifted through the air.

"Carp!" Takuma cried, running back into the kitchen.

Haruhi walked in just as Takuma opened the oven and a puff of smoke came out.

"Yeah, our oven's not the most reliable in the world." Takuma coughed as he pulled out the now burnt cookies.

"Oh well, we can always make more." Haruhi said.

"Or buy some. Buying them is easier out here," Takuma replied. "On the up side, we have lots of cookie dough. And cookie dough is GOOD."

Haruhi laughed at that last comment and helped Takuma clean up the kitchen.

"Hey, I wanted to thank you." Takuma murmured.

"What for?"

"For being our friend, especially Kaito's," Takuma replied. "I think it's awesome that she has a girl friend like you to talk to. Most of the other girls made fun of her and treated her like shit. But, to her, you're like the older sister she never had. So, thanks."

"No problem." Haruhi smiled slightly.

A noise outside caught their attention. It sounded like a car.

"Hey! Mom and Dad are home!" Takuma exclaimed.

"What?! Really?!" Kaito yelled, dropping her controller.

"Yeah, come on guys!" Takuma called as he and Kaito ran out the door.

As they waited outside, a man climbed out of the drivers seat of the shiny red van. He had dark dark brown hair and friendly, calming hazel eye that seemed to sparkle when he smiled. On top of all that, he was very tall. Like, almost the same height as Mori tall. Not quite, but really really close.

"Dad!" the duo shrieked as the ran over to their father.

"Taku, Kai! How are you guys, we missed you so much!" he laughed.

"Come meet our friends, dad!" Kaito said, pulling her father with her.

"Guys, this is our dad. Dad, meet our friends, Tamaki, Kyoya, Haruhi, Mori, Hunny, Hikaru, and Kaoru." Takuma announced, pointing to each person as he said their names.

"Hi, Mr. Kutsunai!" everyone greeted happily.

"You can call me Daichi if you want. Or uncle, either one is fine." Daichi said happily.

A high pitched squeek could be heard from inside the car as a woman ran out full speed toward the Host Club members.

"New friends! It's so wonderful that Taku and Kai brought over friends! It's nice to meet all of you." a smaller woman said happily as she screeched to a halt at the porch.

She was noticeably shorter than her husband, but not that short. She was about the same height as the twins. She had dark red hair that had noticeable black streaks in it. Her eyes were probably what caught Haruhi's attention the most, though. They were a dark green. A darker green than an emerald and were simply beautiful.

"By the way, I'm Noriko. Takuma and Kaito's mother, if you haven't already guessed. But, you can call me aunty if you want!" the hyper active woman chirped.

"It is an honor to meet you, lovely aunty." Tamaki said, kissing Noriko's hand.

"You're quite the charmer," Noriko giggled. "Come on inside and I'll show you some of my tricks on how to play solitaire."

"How did you-" Tamaki began astonished.

"Mothers always know." Noriko winked.

As they walked into the house, Daichi walked up to Kyoya.

"You're the third son of the Ootori family, correct?"

"That's right sir." Kyoya said happily.

"Ah, good, I've been hoping I would get to talk to the future heir of the Ootori business." Daichi smiled.

Kyoya seemed to be somewhat shocked at what he'd said, but kept his cool and continued to talk.

"Your parents are really nice." Haruhi commented to Takuma.

"Yup, they really are." he replied.

"Takuma! Did you try to make cookies again, I can smell the smoke." Noriko called.

At his mothers comment, Takuma turned bright red.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

"Alright everyone," Noriko chimed. "We're gonna go to bed, we'll see you kids bright and early tomorrow morning for our fun day!"

"Ney, what are we doing, Aunty?" the twins asked.

"Well, we were planning on going to the beach if you kids are up to it." Daichi said.

"Are we ever!" everyone exclaimed.

_"Crap," _Haruhi thought. _"Of all the thing I packed, I forgot a bathing suit. Oh well."_

"You can borrow one of my bathing suits if you need one Haruhi. We're about the same size so it should fit." Kaito chirped, as if reading Haruhi's mind.

"Uh, yeah, thanks a lot Kaito." Haruhi said.

"Aunty Noriko, Uncle Daichi. Our families are on vacation too. Would it be alright if me and Takashi's younger brothers, Yasuchika and Satoshi, came with us? They'd really like it!" Hunny asked sweetly.

"If their up to it, sure! We can go pick them up tomorrow morning on the way!" Noriko said happily.

"Yay!" Hunny excalimed, pulling out his cell phone.

"Night night, Aunty! Night night Uncle!" everyone said.

"Night guys." Daichi and Noriko said, walking upstairs.

Hunny dialed a phone number into his cell and put it on speacker phone.

"Hello?" a voice said on the line.

"Hiya Satoshi! It's Hunny and his friends! We were wondering if you and Chika-chan wanted to come to the beach with us tomorrow."

"Yeah, totally! Sounds fun! Hold on, lemme ask Yasuchika," Satoshi replied. "Hey, Yasuchika! Wanna go to the beach with your brother and his friends tomorr-"

"HELL NO!" an angry yell came from the background.

"Wow, way to say no." Takuma sarcastically remarked.

"Maybe Kai-chan can convince them." Hunny said, handing the phone to Kaito.

"Yo, Satoshi! You still there or did Yasuchika blow you up?" Kaito asked.

"Huh, Kaito? Uh, no no. He's just being a pain in the ass." Satoshi grumbled.

"Lemme try to talk to him. Maybe I can convince him to come." Kaito suggested.

"Ok, hold on," Satoshi said. "Oi! Sir pain-in-the-ass! Someone wants tot talk to you!"

"If it's my brother, go away!" Chika yelled.

"It's not, now talk!" Satoshi screamed, and what sounded like, through the phone at Chika's head.

"Ouch," Chika muttered. "Hello?

"Hey, Yasuchika, remember me?" Kaito said happily.

"Uh, K-kaito? What are you doing there?"

"Well, it is my house you brother's at.but that's beside the point. You should come with us to the beach! It'll be fun!"

"I, uh, don't really like swimming that much." Chika muttered, looking for an excuse.

"That's okay, we can spend time on the beach! There are other things to do at the beach than swim, numbskull." she replied.

"I, uh, um, well," Chika looked in vain for another excuse but found none.

A long moment of silence went by and no answer.

"Hello? Yasuchika, you still there?" Kaito asked.

"What time will you be here to pick us up." Chika groaned in defeat.

"Tomorrow morning! We'll call you guys before we leave the house!" Kaito chirped. Everyone in the background cheered.

"Ok, see you then." Chika sighed, hanging up.

"Well, look at it this way," Satoshi said, walking into Chika's room. "We get to go to the beach, have fun for the day, and you get to spend quality time with your girlfriend!"

"Get out!" Chika yelled, throwing his pillow at Satoshi.

* * *

lol, again, gotta love the duo. Poor poor Chika. i do love tourtoring him so! any who. Noriko is awsome! she's by far one of my favorite characters that i created. She's an awesome mom and a kick ass person! which, you will find out why later on it the next couple of chapters. ok i hope it was worth the wait.

R&R. cookies we have here for thoes who do. (lol i like talking like Yoda)


	11. Chapter 10 motorcycles are faster, Kaito

Hi everyone! Everything is going good, but I've been super busy with make-up shit work that I had to do for most of my classes. Two weeks worth of make-up work equals a HUGH pain in the ass!! Anyway, I wanted to point something out. One of the reviews i got from Pasht (you rock btw for this) pointed out that the duo wasn't that lovey-dovey in resent chapters. So i checked it out and sure enough, she was right (at that point i said "OH MY FUCKING GOD! HOW THE HELL DID I NOT NOTICE THAT!?"). Anyway, rest assured that in a chapter (not this or the next, but the one after the next next one) will have a lovey-dovey scene in it (actually, almost the whole chapter will). Also, she also said that she would like to see more interaction between the Twins and the Duo and that _will_ come in the next next chapter.

**Declaimer: you get it by now. Oh! by the way, there will be a special surprise that I'm gonna start doing at the end of each chapter. You'll see, just read. :P**

* * *

"Hey, kids! You all about ready? We're going to the beach in ten minutes!" Noriko called from the kitchen down stairs.

Suddenly, a stampede came down from upstairs. Kaito, Tamaki, the Twins, and Hunny and Mori (Hunny, who happened to be riding on Mori's shoulders) all ran down stairs at the same time. Takuma and Kyoya were the smarter ones and walked down _after _the chaos had passed.

"Where's Haruhi?" Daichi asked once the kids came downstairs.

"Oh, I gave her one of my bathing suits to wear, she's getting changed." Kaito replied, pointing over her shoulder to the stairs.

Only a few seconds later, Haruhi came down.

"Sorry I made you guys wait." she apologized.

"No problem, sweetie. We were just getting ready ourselves." Daichi said, putting his hand on Haruhi's shoulder.

"Okay, guys. We ready?" Noriko asked.

"Hai!" everyone excalimed.

"Then, let's go!"

Noriko opened the door and started walking towards the shiny red van.

"Yay! We're going to the beach! We're going to the beach! La la la la la la!" the Twins and the duo chanted as everyone followed Noriko outside.

"Are you gonna call your other friends to tell them we're on the way?" Daichi asked the group.

"Way ahead of you dad." Kaito said, pulling out her cell.

She dialed a number into the phone and waited until someone picked up.

Needless to say, what she said was short, 'sweet', and bluntly to the point.

"Oi! Get your ass's ready! We'll be there in about ten minutes!"

"Oh, yeah, we don't have enough room to fit everyone in your van, Noriko," Daichi suddenly said.

"I could always take the ATV to pick up Yasuchika and Satoshi." Kaito suggested.

"NO!!" Takuma, Tamaki, Haruhi, and the Twins barked.

"Don't worry," Noriko laughed. "We have another car that can hold up to eight people. I'll just drive down to their vacation house and pick 'em up."

"Good idea, mom," Takuma said. "We should have Mori, Hunny, and Kaito go with you. Mainly because Mori and Hunny know where their vacation home is."

"Why does Kaito have to go with them?" Kaoru asked. He had noticed the slight look of disappointment on his brothers face when Takuma had suggested that.

"Because, somehow, I have a feeling that Yasuchika won't get in the car unless Satoshi and Kaito drag him on." Takuma replied.

Everyone one of the Host Club Members sweat-dropped, knowing this was probably true.

"Hey, where did Miss Noriko go?" Kyoya asked suddenly.

Everyone else blinked and had just noticed that she was missing.

Suddenly, a black car drove out from around the back of the house and pulled over to the side.

"Well," Noriko said, rolling down the window. "Get in, you told them ten minutes!"

Mori climbed into the front seat of the car and Kaito and Hunny crawled into the back.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O .

"Ugh, why didn't I use the excuse that I was sick?!" Chika grumbled to himself.

Suddenly something hard whacked him in the back of the head.

"Stop complaining," Satoshi said, holding his kindo stick. "You need to do something _fun_ for a change. Something other than karate."

"Karate _is_ fun." Chika mumbled.

"You're worried about what Kaito will think of you, don't you?" Satoshi sighed.

"Wha-wha-what?! No! Th-that's stupid! I-I couldn't care _less_ what she thought of me!" Chika blushed.

"Could you make it any _more_ obvious that you have a crush on her?" Satoshi laughed.

"Probably not." Chika muttered.

Satoshi yawned and sat on the steps next to his cousin.

"What are you so worried about? Kaito seems like a nice girl."

"Yeah, but, with the way she looks," Chika trailed off and shook his head, hoping to get the etch-a-sketch effect. "She's probably really popular and stuff. Probably at her old school, too. I just have a weird feeling that she was one of the popular kids back at her old school. She does seem nice, but still."

"Dude, you're getting _way_ to worked up about this," Satoshi blinked. "We don't know that for a fact. I mean, there's a very high chance that that was the case, but we don't know that."

Chika let out a frustrated sigh and nodded.

Suddenly, a black car pulled up in front of them and Mori and Hunny climbed out.

"Chika-chan! Satoshi-chan! You guys ready to go?" Hunny asked.

"Hai, hai, we're coming." Chika muttered.

Kaito climbed out of the car and smiled. She ran full speed to Satoshi and Chika and hugged them. They stumbled backwards a bit from the weight of the smaller girl, but corrected themselves before they could fall.

"Hey, guys! Long time no see!" She laughed.

"Yeah, how you doing, drowned-rat?" Satoshi joked.

"A-Ok, thank you very much." she replied.

Noriko pranced up to Satoshi and Chika and smiled at them.

"Hello, you must be Satoshi and Yasuchika. It's nice to meet you." she said.

Satoshi and Chika smiled.

"Yep, that would be us!" Satoshi said proudly.

"Are you Kaito and Takuma's older sister or something?" Chika asked politely. He normally wasn't so nice. But, this lady had a sweet vibe that made it hard to be mean or rude to her.

"No, I'm their mother, Noriko Kutsunai," Noriko laughed. "But, you can call me aunty if you'd like."

Satoshi and Chika looked at each other surprised. They hadn't been expecting Noriko to be Kaito's mom. They didn't even _look_ alike.

"We should get going, Uncle Daichi and the others will probably be there by now." Hunny said.

"Knowing Daichi, they'll still be at the house. If I know anything, Hunny, I know that my husband is a slow driver." Noriko replied.

Kaito lead Chika and Satoshi to the back of the car. She lifted up the back opening and reveled a three person row facing the back of the car.

"Come on! It' fun to ride like this!" Kaito said, sitting in the middle seat.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O :P

"Hey, Kaito, can I ask you something?" Satoshi said.

"Sure, what?"

"Do you and Takuma get your appearance from your dad, 'cause you don't look _anything_ like your mom?"

"Wait, I didn't tell you guy?" Kaito asked.

"Tell us what?" Chika asked.

"Takuma and I were adopted when we were babies. We have no clue what-so-ever who our real parents are." Kaito answered cheerfully.

Chika and Satoshi looked at her in shock. They surely hadn't expected to here _that_ answer come from her.

"Hey, Kaito," Noriko began. "Is it true that you picked up Haruhi up in the ATV yesterday?"

"Yep, it was fun! Surprisingly, it didn't run out of gas either." Kaito replied happily.

"That was reckless, immature, and dangerous, Kaito," Noriko scolded. "You should've taken the motorcycle instead, it goes much faster."

Kaito started to laugh and Satoshi and Chika looked at each other, surprised. They obvious had just found out where Kaito got her personality from.

"So," Noriko started after a moment of silence. "How exactly did you guys meet? Did Takuma introduce you or something?"

"No, we saved her from getting drowned to death by some punks a couple of weeks back." Satoshi replied casually.

Chika smacked his head with his hand. If Kaito hadn't been sitting between them, he would've smacked Satoshi upside the head at that moment.

"Lemme guess," Noriko replied, rolling her eyes in disgust. "The Yokogawa Drangons?"

"Yup." Kaito answered.

"You know who the Yokogawa Dragons are, Aunty?!" Hunny asked surprised.

"They've been around since I was a kid. Their a group of assholes, bastards, and sons-of-bitches. Though, I'm still not sure why they picked on Kaito when she and her brother went to Yokogawa." Noriko explained.

"So, _you_ were the one who met _them_, Kaito?" Noriko asked, changing the subject.

"Yep, they saved me and introduced myself." Kaito chirped happily.

Noriko's smile widened.

"Good for you." She murmured.

Noriko put the car into park and started to get out of the car.

"You're mom seemed surprised that you met us. Why's that? Weren't you one of the popular kids at you school?" Satoshi asked, curiously.

Kaito looked at them and began to crack up.

"Y-y-you're kidding me, right?" Kaito asked between breaths.

"What do you mean?" Chika questioned surprised.

Kaito unlocked the back opening and crawled out.

"I mean that nobody even _liked _me at my school," she explained, helping them out of the back. "They picked on me and made my life a living hell! If I wasn't with Takuma, a bunch of guys would try to pick a fight with me and torture me. If I wasn't hiding from them, the girls were making fun of me and calling me 'retarded' and 'bitch' and picking on me, too. When I was hiding from both the guys and the girls and _not_ with Takuma, I was in the janitors closet, waiting for them to get bored and leave me alone."

Kaito turned to follow Hunny, Mori and her mom when Chika grabbed her wrist and turned her back around.

"Give us an example of how they picked on you." Satoshi demanded in a low voice.

"Well," Kaito thought for a minute, pulling her wrist away from Chika. Suddenly, her eyes clouded over in sadness as something seemed to click in her head.

"There was that _one_ time," she began. "It was just last year, in our second year of middle school. Takuma was home sick and I went to school by myself. I was sitting at my desk when a group of guys walked up to me and pushed me out of my chair. They grabbed me and pined me to the ground. Then, a group of 'pinks', as I call all the bitches of my school and in general, walked over with a bag.

"They handed it to the guys and they pulled out a bunch of make-up and tried to put it on me. Worst of all, every time I tried to fight back, the girls some how got a candle and lit it, so, they'd drip the wax on my arm if I didn't cooperate. After they finished with the make-up, they tried to put a dress on me, over my clothes. They did it, too. They told me that they thought it would maybe make me look like a normal human being, but they told me that they were wrong. They told me that I was the ugliest creature on earth and would never be accepted and no one would want me."

Kaito was silent for a long moment. Every second that ticked by, Chika was getting madder and madder. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"DIDN'T ANYONE FIND OUT?! WHERE THE HELL WAS THE TEACHER THROUGH ALL OF THIS?!" he exploded.

"The teacher was probably there, watching the whole thing. _They_ hated me, too." Kaito muttered bitterly.

"That's why you and Takuma transferred to Ouran, isn't it?" Satoshi guessed. He was pissed off, too. But he had to control his temper the best he could.

"Part of it, but Takuma doesn't know that. I've _never_ told _anyone_ that story before. Not even Takuma." Kaito admitted.

That irritated Chika even more, but he kept his cool.

"Besides," Kaito said smiling. "It's in the past now. And, in a way, they were right about something."

"What's that?" Satoshi asked.

"I am friggin' ugly," she chirped happily. She turned her attention to a red van that had pulled up and ran over to it.

"That's not true, Kaito," Chika stated, but Kaito couldn't hear him.

"So, technically, I guess we're here first friends that she met on her own." Satoshi muttered.

"Yeah, I guess so." Chika sighed.

Little did they know, someone had been listening to the whole story.

"Takashi," Hunny started, eyes filled with tears. "It was worse than we thought! Kai-chan wasn't picked on at her school. She was full out abused!"

Mori nodded. He didn't like it one bit, but, unfortunately, he knew that they really couldn't do anything.

"What should we do?" Hunny asked as he climbed onto Mori's shoulders.

"We tell the others." Mori replied.

"Takuma, too?" Hunny asked.

"Takuma, too, Mitsukuni. He deserves to know." Mori said.

* * *

Hikaru: Finally! It's about time we got to the beach!

Kaoru: Yeah, we haven't been to one since Haruhi fell off the cliff that one time.

Kaito: What are they talking about?

Takuma: I don't know, but Mom's got a camara! We gotta run!

Haruhi: Next time, on Ouran Highschool Host Club!

Tamaki: The Ouran Host club...

Everyone (including the duo and satoshi): Will be waiting for you!

Chika: Why did I come again?

* * *

ok, so I'm gonna do that after every chapter to give everyone a sneek peek of the next chapter. Now, let me say a few things: 1.) yes, I LOVE pairing Chika and Kaito together, it's fun! (wheather or not they end up together, well, i'm just not gonna tell you :P). 2.) No, i don't like putting Kaito in those kind of situations, but hey, if she didn't have thoes experences, she wouldn't have the same personality she has now. 3.) If anyone notice this, yes, Hikaru WAS disapointed and MAYBE even jelouse that Kaito didn't get to ride with them (again, not saying they're getting together, not saying they're not. gotta wait and see). and finally 4.) I'm gonna put a poll up on my profile, please take it, it's gonna be about the story.

ok that's it S.G out!

R&r please, cyber cookies are good and easy to make!

p.s. going on a field trip all day walking around on CRUTCHES is a pain-in-the-ass!! T.T my leg and back and arms hurt. Ouchie.


	12. Chapter 11 Help me dig a hole, Chika!

Hi everyone. Well, sorry i didn't update last week. I got my walking cast on so i can walk now and I went on a band trip w/ my band class on Monday and just got back yesterday. Luckily i had my friends w/ me (Me: 1st clarinet, Parker: drums, Andrew: 2nd flute, Kavehe: drums, and Duston: 2nd Tennor Sax.)

**Declaimer: yeah yeah, whatever i'm over it. I do own the bitch in this story, though.**

* * *

"Mom! Dad and the others are here!" Kaito called over her shoulder as she ran up to the red van.

Noriko and the others walked up to the van and smiled as Daichi got out of the car.

"Hi, sweetie." he said, kissing Noriko on the cheek.

"We've been waiting here for about fifteen minutes," Noriko exaggerated. "What took you guys so long?! We were getting bored!"

"Sorry," Daichi chuckled. "We were on our way here when Tamaki told me he had to pick something up from his vacation house. So, we drove over and got it."

"What did you guys get?" Kaito asked.

Suddenly, yelling could be heard from inside the van. The door opened and the Twins and Takuma fell out.

"Milord! Get it out of here _now_!!" the Twins shrieked.

"Really, Tamaki-senpai! We could've been seriously injured because of it!" Takuma groaned, helping Haruhi out of the van.

"We wouldn't have been in this mess if you had better control over it," Kyoya calmly stated as he got out. "Or, better yet, if you had left it home."

"ALL OF YOU, STOP BEING SO MEAN!! AND STOP CALLING HER AN 'IT'!" Tamaki wailed over-dramatically as he excited the van.

"What the hell did he bring?!" Chika yelled, suddenly fearing for his life.

Before anyone could answer, a dark brown flash bolted out of the van and knocked Noriko to the ground.

"A dog! You brought a dog! I love dogs!" Noriko squealed as she hugged Tamaki's dog.

"Her name is Antoinette! She's really sweet, but a little wild at times." Tamaki said proudly.

"Well, she's just a sweet little girl! I'm glad you brought her." Noriko replied.

"Are we ready to go?" Daichi asked.

"Oh, right!" Noriko turned around and dramatically pointed towards the beach. "To the beach!"

_"She's really nice and all but," _Haruhi thought. She watched as Noriko and the others walked towards the beach. _"She's too much like Tamaki at times."_

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

"I really should've used the 'I'm sick' excuse." Chika thought ruefully as he watched the others.

His brother and Mori were sitting a little ways away, building a pretty nice sized sand castle. The Twins were in the water, practically drowning Tamaki. Haruhi and Takuma were sitting near the shore line talking about something that he couldn't here. Noriko and Satoshi ("Damn that happy go lucky bastard!" Chika muttered) were playing keep away with Antoinette and a frisbee. Even the freaking Ootori kid was have more fun than he was, talking to Daichi about something that Chika could care less about.

Suddenly, a thought dawned on him. Chika re-counted the people he'd just been staring at and came up one short.

"Huh? Where's..." he trailed off when a drizzle of water spilled on his head.

"Looking for me?" Kaito asked, giggling.

"N-no." Chika replied, looking away.

He had refused to look directly at her when he had stripped down into her bathing suit. So what if all it was was a pair of black boy-shorts with the word 'Ainokea' one the side in white and a dark blue bikini top, it still made him blush seeing her show that much skin!

"What's with you?" Kaito questioned, sitting next to him.

"N-nothing." Chika muttered.

After a moment of silence, Chika finally built up the courage to speak to her.

"S-so," he stuttered. "What does that mean?"

"What does what mean?"

"That word, on your shorts." Chika replied.

"What, Ainokea? It's Hawaiian. It has a lot of different meanings. The most common is 'I don't care' or 'I do what I feel like'. But, I use it as the other common meaning." Kaito explained.

"Which is what, exactly?"

"Ainokea also can mean 'I got your back'," Kaito said, smiling. "Oh, yeah! By the way, you wanna help me with something?"

"Uh, sure. What is it?" Chika asked cautiously.

"Wanna help me dig a hole?" Kaito asked enthusiastically.

"...yes...?" Chika replied. He hadn't been sure he'd heard her right. But, knowing Kaito, she was probably serious about digging a hole.

"Yay!" Kaito cheered. She looked at her wrist and noticed something. "Crap! My watch is gone! I must've dropped it when I was under one of those beach houses!"

She turned and started to walk away from Chika.

"I'm gonna look for it really quick, I'll be back in a minute!"

Kaito walked under one of the beam-supported houses and looked around in the cool sand.

"There it is." she muttered as she saw it sticking out of the ground.

"Ew, look! Is that the stupid ugly thing that used to go to our old school! What was her name? Kaito Kutsunai?" a voice sneered.

Kaito froze in place. She slowly turned around and saw a group of five or more girls standing behind her.

"Great to see you again, Yuiko." Kaito sarcastically said to the 'leader' of the group.

Yuiko shoved Kaito to the ground and kicked sand in her face.

"Don't talk to me like that, you ugly piece of trash!" she snarled, grabbing Kaito by her hair.

Kaito smacked her hand away and stood up.

"I just came over to get my watch. I'll leave in a minute." she muttered, picking up her watch.

"You don't have a right to be here at all!" Yuiko snapped.

"It's a free country! Plus, I came with my family and friends." Kaito replied coldly.

"Oh, I didn't mean you don't have a right to be at the beach," Yuiko corrected. "I meant the world in general, you stupid friendless whore."

Kaito was just about to snap back at her when a frisbee hit her in the back of the head, causing her to fall forward.

Kaito stayed still for a moment, debating on whether she should jump up and beat the shit out of the person who beamed her with the frisbee or to just lay there and let Yuiko and her followers laugh at her.

"Oh Gods, I'm so freaking sorry!" a familiar voice apologized.

Kaito was lifted to her feet and came face to face with Satoshi.

"It's cool, Satoshi. But, next time, aim somewhere other than my head." Kaito replied, picking up the frisbee and handing it to him. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Yuiko and her followers were gawking at Satoshi.

"Hi," Yuiko said flirtatiously, walking right up to Kaito and Satoshi. "I'm Yuiko. Who might you be, cutie? And, how do you know a thing like her?"

"Well, my name is Satoshi Morinozuka and I know Kaito, well, because," He smirked and surprised Kaito by putting his arm around her waist and resting his hand on her hip. "It'd be pretty sad if I didn't know my own girlfriend."

"NANI?!" Yuiko, her followers, and Kaito all exclaimed.

"Yep. And, hey! Stop trying to fake it, Kai-chan." Satoshi teased, kissing Kaito on the temple.

_"What the fuck?! Did I get knocked out back that damn frisbee and having a weird dream or is Satoshi high on something?!"_ Kaito thought frantically.

Satoshi smiled slightly and bent his head down towards her ear.

"Listen, play along. And, don't freak out with what I'm about to do." He whispered.

"Which is what?!" she hissed frantically, turning a deeper shade of red by the second.

"I don't believe you! You're lying because you wanna play hard to get!" Yuiko accused.

"Oh, but we are." Satoshi claimed, lacing his hand with the one on Kaito's hip.

"Then prove it!" Yuiko snapped.

"Alright." Satoshi replied simply.

Kaito was about to say something when Satoshi put one of his hands on her face. Her heart skipped a beat and she froze. Satoshi held her gaze for a moment and slowly began to lean down. But, just before their lips touched (and Kaito had a heart attack) he slid his thumb over Kaito's lips.

Suddenly, Satoshi's plan clicked into Kaito's head. She resisted the urge to crack up as she played along and wrapped her arms around Satoshi's neck and closed her eyes.

Once they 'broke apart' Satoshi rested his forehead against Kaito's. They both chuckled when Yuiko snorted in disbelief. Kaito smirked when she slid her hands down from Satoshi's neck to his chest. Yuiko stormed off angrily and Satoshi turned red and flinch slightly at Kaito's touch.

Kaito smiled and looked up at Satoshi.

"_That_ was pay-back for freaking me out. But, thanks."

"Hehe, no problem, Kaito." Satoshi laughed.

Suddenly, a light flashed and a _click!_ was heard. Both teens jumped and looked when they heard maniacal laughter coming from behind on of the beams.

"MOM!!" Kaito screeched and Noriko walked out with a camera in her hands.

"Aw, sorry guy. But, you to looked so cute just now! They way you guys are and all."

Satoshi and Kaito looked at each other and realized that they were still in the same position as they were before when they were pretending to be a couple.

They jumped back and began to walk away, blushing.

"So, uh, I hear you and Yasuchika are gonna dig a hole." Satoshi finally said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that! Wanna help?"

"Sure." Satoshi said smiling.

"Then, let's go!" she said, hooking her arm with Satoshi's.

"Now I get it, Yasuchika. How you can like this girl so much." Satoshi muttered out loud.

"What was that?" Kaito asked.

"N-nothing!" Satoshi exclaimed.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

"Kai-chan! Chika-chan! Satoshi-chan! Wanna play football with us and the others?" Hunny asked as he and Mori looked down the huge hole that they had dug.

"Sure!" Kaito excalimed. She dropped her shovel and jumped out of the hole. Or, at least, attempted to before she fell backwards.

Luckily, Mori was there and he just lifted her out like she was a sack of potatoes.

"Alright, so Satoshi, Kaito, Takuma, and Chika are all on a team. But, you need one more player." Tamaki declared.

"In that case," the duo replied. They walked across the sand, grabbed Haruhi by her arms, and dragged her back to their side. "We call Haruhi!"

After much arguing (and a strict answer that Kyoya was being the ref) the game finally began.It was tied for most of the game. Suddenly, Kaito caught the ball and Takuma told her to run for it.

Kaito ran down the beach, but with Hikaru on her tail.

"You went to far, you idiot!" He laughed.

"I don't care, Tweedle-dumbass!" she sneered, running faster.

Hikaru pushed himself to catch up to her. When he finally did, her grabbed her by the waist and picked her up.

"Let go!" Kaito half yelp half laughed.

Hikaru just started cracking up and twirled her in the air.

But, everything stopped when a drop of water landed on them. A sudden down poor of rain sent them running back to the others.

"Everyone, get in one of the cars! It looks like a bad storms' coming!" Daichi yelled. Everyone ran back and most jumped into the van while the rest jumped into Noriko's car.

"Wait!" Takuma yelled. Everyone stopped and watched as he ran back to the beach. He came back a moment later with a water-logged Antoinette.

"Hurry, we gotta go before this place gets dangerous!" Noriko called, motioning the kids into the car.

Once everyone was inside a car, they drove off.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

"Sorry we couldn't drive you guys back to your house, but the weather's to bad." Noriko apologized as she handed Chika and Satoshi towels.

"Nah, it's alright! Nice house, by the way." Satoshi replied.

"Hey, Yasuchika! You don't need prescription glasses, right?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah, but I don't care. My vision's kinda blurry but whatever." he said.

"Oh, can I see them?" she asked.

Chika took off his glasses and handed them to her. Kaito looked through them for a minute before taking them off. But, instead of giving them back to Chika, she pulled a hammer out of the kitchen drawer and broke the lenses.

"Gah! What they hell, Kaito?!" Chika exclaimed.

Kaito ignored him and kept working with the glasses. She turned around and put them on his face with a new pair of lenses.

"There. Those are non-prescription. I don't want one of my best friends going blind because of a stupid pair of glasses."

Chika blinked. He had to admit, he could see a lot clearer. He could also see that Kaito's face was just a couple of inches away from his own.

"Oi! You guys gonna watch the movie or not?" Takuma asked.

"Hai."

The three teens walked out into the living room and sat on the couch while the movie 'Lion King' was playing.

Of course, everyone was so worn out, most of them had passed out or moved to the bedrooms. Finally, only Chika, Takuma, and Kaito were left in the room. They too, however, fell asleep quickly.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

"I thought you went to bed, Nori." Daichi said as he walked into the bedroom.

"Just sorting out the pictures I took today." she replied as she messed with stuff on her laptop.

Daichi walked over and laughed. There were multiple pictures of just them and the kids in general, but most had Tamaki getting hurt in one way or another.

"Wanna see my favorite pictures?" Noriko asked.

Noriko brought up a file that had four pictures in it. The first was of the Twins and the Duo attempting to push Tamaki into the hole that Chika, Satoshi, and Kaito were digging. The second was the one that Noriko had taken of Satoshi and Kaito, right before they had found her. The third was a close-up picture of Hikaru after he'd picked Kaito up and was twirling her around. His arms were holding tight onto her waist and his head was rested on her shoulder and they both laughed.

The last one looked like it had just been taken a while ago. It was of Chika and Kaito. Kaito's head was laying on Chika's lap and Chika's hand was entwined with a lock of her hair. Both were sound asleep.

"Look's like Takuma has some competition for Kaito's heart." Daichi stated.

"True, but have you noticed that they haven't been piratically attached by the hip or as lovey-dovey like they used to be?" Noriko asked.

"I know what you mean, they seem... I don't know, different I guess." Daichi murmured.

"I don't know whether to be worried or not..." Noriko sighed. She looked at the picture of Chika and Kaito again and smiled. "But, I know one thing."

"What's that?" Daichi asked.

"I can't wait to see how those two react when they wake up tomorrow morning."

"Good night, Nori." Daichi chuckled.

* * *

Kaito: GRRRAH! I'm so freakin bored.

Takuma: I am too, but it's not like we have anything planed.

Kaito: Hey! Let's invite everyone to the carnival on the boardwalk!

Takuma: Great idea, Kaito!

Twins: We'll come for sure!

Haruhi: Next time, on Ouran Highschool Host Club!

Tamaki: The Ouran Host Club

Everyone: Will be waiting for you!

* * *

ok there we go! ok if anyone was wondering why in the hell i chose SATOSHI out like that of all of them to help Kaito, heres why for each character: Haruhi: She's a girl, it wouldn't fit; Tamaki: WOuld just go into the "my adopted daughter" thing; Kyoya: wouldn't do shit about it; Mori: Would just pick her up and walk away; Chika: is too damn shy to do something like that; Takuma: Knew Yuiko and them others, so he wouldn't have helped much; Hunny: ...just no...; Kaoru: would proably do it, but not without Hikaru; and Hikaru: would do it too, but might end up actually kissing her.

Satoshi seemed like the best choice. Sorry if he was to OOC. T.T also, that picture that Noriko took of Satoshi and Kaito was actually one that someone took of me and my friend Parker. He didn't like this one girl flirting w/ him so he used me as an excuse (we are NOT goin out though, just friends!!). Needless to say, Xane (my cousin) wasn't happy when he found the pic. (Xane: WTF IS THIS PICTURE, S.G?! Me: Oh shit.)

anywho, R&R and remember two things: 1.) i have cyber cookies for you all. and 2.) GOD dreated the earth, everything else is made in china :P


	13. Chapter 12 The Carnival of hell

Hi everyone! Well, just to let you know, my computer's being a doosh and screwing up. I was planing on releasing two chapters this weekend, but my computer deleted the newer one i wrote. Luckily, this was the new chapter anyway. But, i am sorry to say that i go on vacation on June 7th and you will only have one (two if I can get all my school work done) more chapter to read until I find a computer that has internet access and i have enough time to type. but, until that happens it will be on hiatus :( I'm sorry.

**declaimer: you get the point. I also do not own the chours of Jesse McCartney's "Why don't you kiss her?" you'll see just read.**

* * *

Everything had been quiet at the Kutsunai home. Since everyone had gone home two days ago it had been nice and quiet. But, one can only handle so much quiet.

"ARAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kaito screamed from upstairs.

Takuma, who had been eating breakfast in the kitchen, started chocking when he heard his sister scream. Fearing the worst, he sat down his bowl and ran upstairs to Kaito's room.

"Kaito, are you alri-" he began once he shoved her door open. But, he stopped mid-sentence when he saw his sister.

"Are you absolutely positive that you have plans for today?!" Kaito screamed into her cell phone.

Takuma sweat-dropped as he watched his sister stomp around her room in her black robe and ranting into her cell.

"ARAGH! Fine! I'll leave you alone!" she muttered. "Okay, see you later. Bye."

She hung up her phone and fell face down on her bed. Takuma gently took her phone from her and looked at the caller ID.

"You _actually_ called Tamaki? Why?!" he asked.

"Because," Kaito's muffled voice said. "I'm fuckin' bored! I thought, if anything, he'd actually have something to do, no matter how idiotic. But, no! Princy has plans!"

"You're right about the bored thing," Takuma sighed. "It's no fun without our friends. Did you call everyone?"

"I called everyone and they're all busy," Kaito groaned, sitting up. "Mulan has to babysit, the Giant and Hobit are going to the Giant's kendo class all day, Yasuchika's sick and Satoshi won't go anywhere without him, and Specks is...well, Specks!!"

"Well, what about Hikaru and Kaoru?" Takuma asked.

Kaito starred at Takuma for a moment before grabbing her cell phone from him, dialed a number, and set it to speaker.

After a couple of rings, someone picked up.

"Hello?" the Twins sleepy voices asked.

"Please, please, please tell me that you guys don't have anything planed today!!" Kaito screamed.

"Oi! Kaito, it's too early to be yelling." Hikaru moaned.

"Sorry guys, she's just really really bored." Takuma replied.

"It's okay, we needed to get up anyway." Kaoru answered.

"We were wondering if you guys wanted to come with us to the carnival at the boardwalk today. It'll be fun!" the Duo said.

"Carnival? Sounds great! What time? We'll meet you guys there." the Twins asked.

"How about at noon? That give you guys two hours to get ready." the Duo suggested.

"Sounds great! We'll see you there!" the Twins chirped as they hung up.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

"Ok, now, if we were Takuma and Kaito, where would we be?" Kaoru asked as he and Hikaru walked down the boardwalk.

They had gotten there about ten minutes ago and were looking for the Duo.

"Found them." Hikaru said, pointing. In front of them were Takuma and Kaito.

"Oi! Kutsunai!" they called.

Kaito and Takuma turned. Kaito jumped down from the fence she was sitting on and they walked over to the twins.

"Hey guys! What's up?" the duo greeted.

The twins were about to reply when they noticed the duo's outfits and began to crack up.

Takuma was wearing dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt that said 'I'll be a lot nicer if you stop being so stupid' in white letters. Kaito was wearing denim jeans and a light blue shirt with a purple arrow with the words 'I'm not with stupid any more' printed in it. But, the humor came from not only the shirts in general, but also the fact that the arrow on Kaito's shirt was pointing at Takuma.

"N-nice." Hikaru said, pointing at them.

"Yeah, we know." Kaito giggled.

"Well, let's go! There's a lot of awesome rides here this year!" Takuma stated.

"Yay!" they all cheered.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O XP

After many, many rides, the four teens decided to take a break.

"Wow, this is a lot of fun! We should do this with the others sometime." Kaoru stated.

"We tried to get everyone to come," Kaito informed him. "But, everyone but you guys were busy!

"That's extremely weird. Usually, only Haruhi's busy. But, then again, we pop up at her house anyway." Hikaru replied.

"Tell us when you do that again. That way, we can pop up with you guys." Takuma laughed.

They continued to walk down the boardwalk when Takuma stopped to tie his shoe. Kaoru, who was walking next to him, stopped and waited form him. Unfortunately, Hikaru and Kaito didn't notice this and continued to walk.

A huge crowed walked out of the arcade next to them and walked in between them.

Takuma looked up and smiled at Kaoru.

"Thanks for waiting." he said.

"No problem."

They turned to follow Hikaru and Kaito, but stopped when the noticed they were gone. Kaoru and Takuma looked at each other.

"Uh-oh." they said.

Meanwhile, Kaito and Hikaru continued to walk. It wasn't long until the both noticed the silence and turned around. When they found Takuma and Kaoru were gone, they looked at each other in confusion.

"Where did our brothers go?" they asked in unison.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

"Well, this day is turning out more interesting than I thought." Takuma said.

He and Kaoru had been looking for their twin counter parts for the past twenty minutes with no luck.

"It's weird," Kaoru said. "Usually I know where Hikaru is. But, for some strange reason, I can't tell where he is!"

"Same here. Maybe it's because my twin is with your twin. Our twin telepathy might be canceling each other out," Takuma suggested. "Which means as long as Kaito and Hikaru are together, we still wouldn't be able to reach them even if we split up."

"Wow, I never considered that. You make a good point." Kaoru stated.

"Thanks." Takuma smiled.

As the walked on, an old man in a top hat and cap came out of nowhere and jumped in front of them.

"GAH!!" Takuma and Kaoru screamed, jumping backwards.

"Hello, you two look upset. Let Suzuku the Magnificent cheer you up." the old magician said.

"Um, sorry. But, we're looking for some people. Maybe another time." Kaoru said politely.

"Fine," Suzuku said frowning. "But, since you can't watch my show for a minute, I'll give you two a gift to remember me."

He walked behind Kaoru and Takuma. Before either of them could ask what he was doing, Suzuku ran into them, knocked them over, and yelled "Alakazam!" and ran off.

"What the hell was that about?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know." Takuma replied.

Kaoru sat up. But, he noticed something and his eyes got wide.

"Oh. Shit." he said.

Takuma noticed the same thing.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" he groaned.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

"They couldn't of gotten to far." Kaito said.

"I can't believe we actually lost them in the first place," Hikaru grunted. "Usually, Kaoru and I are better at this."

"Maybe we're canceling each other out. You know, us all being twins and all." Kaito stated.

"That makes no sense what-so-ever!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's one of Takuma's weird theories. Blame him. I never got it either."

"Hey, why don't you just call them?" Hikaru suggested.

"Takuma has our phone, I left mine home." Kaito explained.

"Why would you do a stupid thing like that?!" Hikaru yelled.

"Well, excuse me, Tweedle-dumbass! If I could see the future and knew I'd get separated from my twin brother, I would've come better prepared!" Kaito snapped. "Just use your phone!"

"I can't, my battery died." Hikaru sweat-dropped.

"Perfect timing." Kaito groaned sarcastically.

They walked in silence for a moment when Hikaru suddenly stopped. He grabbed the back of Kaito's shirt and pulled her back to him.

"Why don't we go on that to try to see them?" he asked, pointing at the giant Ferris-wheel in front of them.

"Good plan." Kaito said.

They walked towards the giant ride in hope that Hikaru's plan would work. Right before they got close to the ride, Kaito froze in place. Hikaru looked at her and was surprised to see fear in her eyes.

"Shit, why are they here?!" she whispered.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

"I can't believe that crazy old man!" Kaoru ranted.

"Yeah, just because we didn't have time to watch his damn show wasn't any reason to go and handcuff us together!" Takuma yelled, trying to break the handcuffs.

So far, they had used every damn thing they could think of to break the handcuffs. But, the damn things seemed indestructible!

"Well, let's worry about these later," Kaoru said finally. "Right now, we gotta find Kaito and Hikaru."

"You're right." Takuma sighed in defeat.

They began to walk again down the boardwalk in attempt to find Kaito and Hikaru, all the while getting strange looks from people on the way.

"Well, this is weird. I wouldn't mind it as much if it was Hikaru I was handcuffed to. No offence." Kaoru muttered.

Suddenly, he felt Takuma stop. He turned slightly an noticed Takuma's face had paled and his eyes were wide.

"Takuma?! Are you okay?!" Kaoru asked suddenly panicked.

Takuma started to sway slightly and paled a little more.

"I-I think you need to sit down." Kaoru suggested as he pulled Takuma to the fence on the far end of the boardwalk that separated it from the beach behind them.

Takuma pulled his knees to his chest and gripped his head with his free hand.

"K-kaito," he murmured.

"What? What's wrong?!" Kaoru asked.

"S-she's afraid." Takuma whispered.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

Hikaru followed Kaito's gaze to a group of five or more boys standing not far from them. He didn't know why she was so afraid of him, but he didn't like it.

"Who are those guys?" Hikaru asked in a low voice.

"They're guys from my old school. Ones that used to pick on me a lot." Kaito murmured, stepping somewhat closer to Hikaru.

"Members of the Yokogawa Dragons?" Hikaru guessed.

"No," Kaito replied as they slowly started walking. "I know why _they_ hate me. I'm afraid of the people who hate me for no reason. Which is who they are."

Hikaru kept his eyes locked on the small line for the Ferris-wheel as he and Kaito came closer to the group of boys.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Lightning Bolt. I should've seen you a mile away with how ugly you look." One of the boys said, noticing her.

Hikaru and Kaito continued to walk past them, attempting to ignore them.

"Hey, we're talking to you!" the first boy shouted.

"Leave me alone." Kaito said as bravely as she could without shrinking any closer to Hikaru than she already was.

The boy jumped up from where he was and grabbed Kaito by the shoulder, turned her around, and raised his hand to smack her. But, Hikaru was faster and he grabbed the kid by the front of the shirt.

"She said to leave her alone," He snapped, dropping the boy. "So, leave her alone! 'Cause, I doubt you wanna get the shit beaten outta you today."

Hikaru turned around, grabbed Kaito's hand, and walked towards the Ferris-wheel.

"Thanks for that." she whispered, clutching his hand slightly.

"No problem." he replied as they got into a cart.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

Takuma's color returned to normal and he let out a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, so is Kaito," Takuma chuckled. "You know, even if we're canceling each other out, I think I could tell when Kaito's terrified no matter what. Fear and terror was the first emotion we felt when we first realized we loved each other."

"How is that?" Kaoru asked.

"Well," Takuma explained, smiling at the memory. "When we were about five, I got scarred. I can't remember why, but it scarred me enough to make me run out of our house and into a thunderstorm.

"I was so blinded by fear I didn't know where I was going. And, when I finally slowed down, I realized that I was lost. I heard a loud crack of thunder and, scarred shitless already, I screamed, dove under a bush and cried. I waited, knowing that no one would find me and my parents would have to call the police to find me.

"So, you can imagine my surprise when I heard my name being called. I peeked out of the bush and saw Kaito running straight towards my hiding spot, even though she couldn't see me. I ran out and hugged her. When I asked her how she found me, she said she could sense my fear and came running towards me. We found our way back home and Kaito never let go of my hand. She was always so brave."

Kaoru blinked and took in the story. He knew that Hikaru would probably do that for him and vice versa.

"So," Kaoru began. "You've been in love with her ever since?"

"Yes," Takuma nodded. "Yes I have."

Kaoru smiled and awkwardly put his free hand on Takuma's shoulder.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

"You just knew where he was?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, ever since then, we've loved and protected each other. Fear is the strongest feeling we feel through the twin telepathy thinggy because of it." Kaito replied, who coincidentally just told Hikaru the same story.

"That's...I don't know. Amazing, I guess." Hikaru said.

They both looked at the sky and noticed that it was getting dark. Hikaru heard Kaito stand up and sit next to him, a worried look in her eyes.

"You think we'll find them this way?" she asked, leaning against his shoulder slightly.

Hikaru tried to hide his blush as he wrapped his arm around her and hugged her slightly. He mentally cursed the D.J. for playing the song that was on now as it sang a soft song.

_**Why don't you kiss her**_

_**Why don't you tell her**_

_**Why don't you let her see**_

_**The feelings that you hide**_

_**'Cause she'll never know**_

_**If you never show**_

_**The way you feel inside**_

"Don't worry," He said hugging her. "We'll find them."

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

No sooner had Hikaru hugged Kaito and Kaoru touch Takuma's shoulder when an electric pulse seem to pass through their bodies.

Hikaru and Kaito jumped up and looked out the window towards the ground at the same moment that both Takuma and Kaoru jump up and look at the Ferris-wheel a little ways away from them.

"There they are!" all four of them yelled at the same time.

As soon as Hikaru and Kaito got off the Ferris-wheel, they took off running and met Kaoru and Takuma half-way.

Kaito ran and hugged her brother while Hikaru did the same with his.

"We missed you guys! We've been looking for you for three hours!" Kaito cried.

"Same here. We didn't know where you were so we looked and looked but couldn't find you until just now!" Kaoru laughed.

"We've all had a long day. I think we should go home, you guys can ride with us." Hikaru said.

"We're gonna have to." Takuma muttered.

He and Kaoru held up their wrists so that Kaito and Hikaru could see the handcuffs.

Both Hikaru and Kaito began to laugh.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

About a half an hour later, Hikaru and Kaoru's limo pulled up to the Kutsunai vacation home. They had found a way to get the handcuff off of Kaoru and Takuma with a corkscrew they found in the back seat. By the time they had gotten to the house, Kaito was out cold.

Hikaru and Kaoru helped Takuma carry her up to her room and laid gently on her bed.

"We'll see you in a couple of days Takuma! We're still invited to your family reunion, right?" the twins asked once they were outside.

"Hai! Of course you guys are." Takuma said happily.

"Then see you later!" The twins called over their shoulders.

Takuma watched them leave for a moment before running after them.

"Hikaru!" he yelled.

The twins stopped and looked at him.

"Hai?" Hikaru asked.

Once Takuma stopped panting, he looked up.

"Are you in love with my sister?"

Hikaru froze.

"W-why the sudden question?" Hikaru asked blushing.

"You are, aren't you?" Takuma replied, eyes widening.

Hikaru starred at him for a long moment and closed his eyes. Once he opened them again, he let out a deep breath.

"Hai," he murmured. "I really do think I am."

Takuma blinked for a moment. A sly smile spread over his face.

"I knew it." he snickered.

Takuma turned to walk back to his house, leaving the twins in shock.

"Just so you know," Takuma said. "I do too. And, if the time comes, I _will_ fight for her heart against you. Not physical, but you know what I mean."

With that, he ran back to his house.

* * *

Takuma: Hey guys, its great that you're all here! Now you can meet all of our family!

Hunny: Your family is so awesome, Taku-chan!

Mori: Yeah.

Haruhi: Hold on a second guys, what's going on?!

Tamaki: Why is my adoupted daughter on the ground?!

Twins: And who the hell is that lady standing over her yelling at her?!

Haruhi: Next time, on Ouran Highschool Host Club!

Tamaki: The Ouran Host Club.

Everyone: Will be waiting for you!

* * *

ok that's done and over with. Yes, the next chapter will be a very good one. Just so you know most of the events that happened to the twins and the duo happened to me and my friends. Only, it was my cousin Xane and my friend Kavehe who got handcuff together and seperated from us. Andrew and i were wearing Takuma's and Kaito's outfits too, lol. Ummm, yes, Takuma is still in love with his sister, and apparently so is Hikaru. So yeah. that showdown type thing was fun to write. You never expected Takuma (sweet loving Takuma) to be like that huh? lol yep.

R&R, cookies for thoes who do. Btw, don't forget, you can vote on who you want Kaito to end up with in the end of the story. Not saying I'll be influenced by the votes, but I'm curiouse to see the pairings that people like in this story :D. so, do that too.

And remember: I've met alot of crazy people, they made me their leader. XD jk jk.


	14. Chapter 13 The Family Reunion

Hi everyone! OMG! I am soooooo sorry, I haven't updated in a long time. I've been busy traveling and, right before I left, my computer crashed because of a virus! T.T thank you so much for sticking in there for me! This chapter has taken me a while to write because I'm using my grandparents comp and they don't know I go on . So, This has taken me awhile. Anywho, enjoy.

**_Declaimer: yeah, you get it. P.S. the relationship that Kaito has with her Aunt Kana is the same one I have with my uncle, so, some of the scenes with them have actually happened to me and my uncle.

* * *

_**

It had been two days since the Twins and the Duo had gone to the carnival. Now, the Kutsunai family was getting ready for the family reunion. They had gone to their grandparents house a couple miles away and helping their family get ready for the others. Each, in their own different ways.

"Yasuchika! This is the tenth time you've called me! What else could you possible need?!" Kaito screeched into her phone.

"Hikaru! Don't worry! The reunion is casual. No need to dress up." Takuma cried into his phone.

Apparently, both Chika and Hikaru had been so nervous about meeting the Duo's family, they had called each of them about a hundered times that day. And, not only did it drive the Duo up the wall, it drove Satoshi and Kaoru up the wall too.

"Hikaru," Takuma paused and looked over his shoulder. Kaito was currently screaming at Chika, so Takuma had enough time to sneak away and talk to Hikaru privetly. "I'm just going out on a limb here, but are you afraid that you won't be able to impress Kaito when you meet our family?"

There was a long pause on the other line.

"Yeah," Hikaru sighed. "I-I just don't wanna screw this up."

"Just be yourself," Takuma replied. "Trust me, you'll be fine. I gotta go."

"Okay, see you tonight." With that, Takuma hung up.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

Hikaru sighed when he clicked his phone up. He groaned and put his head in his hands.

He was really nervouse about tonight. He had high hopes that he would impress their family and that it may impress Kaito.

"Who am I kidding," Hikaru growled. "Takuma said it himself. He's gonna fight for Kaito. And, when it gets right down to it, she's obviously gonna choose her brother."

Hikaru stood up and punched the wall. "Damnit! I'm an idiot."

He sunk to the ground and gently curled and uncurled his now sore hand.

Hikaru sighed in defeat. He was so deep in thought, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Hikaru looked up and saw his mirror image smiling sympatheticaly at him. Hikaru gave Kaoru a weak smile and starred at his slowly bruising hand.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

Takuma re-entered the room. But, Kaito was too busy screaming into the phone to notice he was gone in the first place.

"Yasuchika," Kaito said slowly. "Just wear what you normally wear. No need to dress up or anything."

"I know," Chika replied. "But, you know, I'm not good with people and I don't wann screw this u-"

"YASUCHIKA!! YOU DID NOT CALL KAITO AGAIN!" Satoshi screamed in the background.

Suddenly, a loud crash could be heard through Kaito's phone, as well as screaming.

Kaito held the phone away from her ear as the banging got louder. The Duo looked at each other in slight concern.

"Ano...Hello?" Kaito asked.

"Sorry about that, Kaito," Satoshi said. "Yasuchika's...asleep right now. Don't worry, he's fine. See you guys at the party!"

With that, he hung up.

Kaito and Takuma starred at each other for a moment. Then, they shrugged and walked downstairs.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

Haruhi took a deep breath as she stepped out of the car. She took a look around and was slightly relieved to see that it was just her and Ranka there at the Kutsunai mansion. She was just about to say something to her father when...

"HARUHI!!" a group of people screamed. Haruhi was just about to run when she was knocked over by the Twins, Tamaki, and Hunny.

"Guys, get off me!" She groaned.

"B-b-but, Haruhi," Tamaki whined. "I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Get. Off. My. Daughter." Ranka growled, pulling Tamaki by the ear.

Once the Host Club talked for a moment and introduced each other to their families, they decided to go into the party.

"Welcome!" the Duo and their parents greeted at the entrence.

"Haruhi!" the duo screamed. They ran towards the commoner girl and embraced her.

As they were greeting everyone, Kaito looked at Hikaru.

"Hey! What happened?!"

Hikaru blinked for a moment, not quite sure what Kaito was talking about. Kaito reached out and grabbed Hikaru's hand. She gently turned it over and ran her fingers over his bandaged palm.

"I, uh, well..." he stuttered and blushed. He couldn't think straight while Kaito was holding his hand.

"We were playing hide-and-go-seek and Hikaru was hiding behind a door. I acidently shut it on his hand." Kaoru said, saving his brother from furture embarrassment.

Kaito shrugged and dropped his hand. Hikaru sent his brother a look of gratitude, but, unknown to them, Mori and Hunny noticed it.

"Hello," a beautiful woman with white hair interupted. "I am Sakura Kustunai." She turned and gestured to a tall, thin man with gray and red hair standing next to her. "And this is my husband, Shoyo Kutsunai. We used to be the heads of the Kutsunai family, but decided to pass it onto our oldest daughter when she grew up."

After a little more introductions, the Host Club members (plus Satoshi and Chika) went into a seperate group while the adults began to talk together.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

About a half an hour later, the rest of the family members showed up. The Host Club was shocked! The Duo truthfully had a hugh family! And, Tamaki greeted each of the women with his charm while the Duo tried to keep him from harassing their family.

"So, Kaito, your grandma said that they passed the heir of the family to their oldest daughter. So, is your Aunt, like, your Dad's older sister or something?" Satoshi asked when the Duo had dragged Tamaki back to their hang-out.

"Huh? No. Our Dad's an only child." Kaito replied.

"Yeah, it's our Mom's older sister who took over the family." Takuma explained.

"Really?!" Tamaki, Chika, and the Twins exclaimed.

"Maybe I can explain alittle," Kyoya said. "You see, Mister Daichi, his mom and step-mom were in a lower class than the Kutsunai family. Miss Noriko and her sister are only a year apart. So, in short, either of them could've been the heir to the family. Madam Sakura and Master Shoyo decided to make Miss Noriko's sister the heir though, because of the birth right."

Everyone remained silent for a moment.

"Stalker." The Duo teased.

"Wait, did he say 'Daichi, his mom, and his step-mom'?" Hunny asked.

"Hai." the Duo said slowly.

"Why is that?" Mori asked.

The Host Club turned to Kyoya, rather than the Duo, for the answer.

"Ask them," Kyoya shrugged. "I didn't look up Mister Daichi's past."

"Well," Takuma began. "You see, our Grandma Yukiko, our dad's birth mother, was in an arranged marriage with our supposed grandfather. But, as soon as our dad was born, he abandoned Grandma Yukiko with our dad. Never heard from him again."

"Grandma was heart-broken," Kaito continued. "She was left alone with barley any money and a new born baby. She got a job that didn't pay much when she met our Granny Sora. They kinda started out as friends. But, when some thug followed Grandma home and attacked her, Granny was walking by and saved her.

"In short," The Duo concluded. "Grandma realized that our Granny Sora was the only person who really loved her. They've been together ever since."

"So," the Chika responded, slightly uncomfortable. "They're...um...lesbians?"

"Yep!" the Duo replied cheerily.

Haruhi smiled. "That's nice."

Kaito turned around and smiled when she heard a group of small kids laughing a little ways away.

"I'm gonna go see the little shrimps." She said, refurring to the Duo's younger cousins. She turned around and ran off.

"So," Tamaki began after a few minutes of silence. "What's your Aunt like? She must be an excellent woman to be the head of the family."

"Why don't you ask me yourself?" a voice asked.

Haruhi and the others looked up. An auburn haired woamn was standing behind them. She had an extremely sweet smile, but Haruhi couldn't help getting an uneasy feeling when she looked at her.

"I am Kanamai Kutsunai. Head of the Kutsunai family." the gray-eyed woman said.

"Hi, Aunt Kana." Takuma said.

Kana smiled and hugged her nephew. Haruhi could've sworn Takuma's face turned into a scowl and he tensed when Kana hugged him. Kanalooked up and noticed the others.

"Oh, Takuma," she giggled. "Are these your friends?"

"Hai," Takuma turned and gestured to each person as he said their name. "This is Tamaki Suou, Kyoya Ootori, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitskuni and Yasuchika Haninozuka, Takashi and Satoshi Morinozuka, and Haruhi Fujioka."

"Nice to meet you all," Kana replied. "And, I'd like to thank you all."

"What ever for?" Hunny asked.

What Kana said next startled the Host Club and gave them all a feeling of unease and confusion.

"For being Takuma's friend, of course! You see, I think it's great that he has you guys. After all, he must get lonely sometimes. What with being an only child and all." Kana smiled sweetly.

While everyone gaped at her, Kyoya noticed something else. He noticed, for a split second, that Takuma's fist had clutched and his eyes looked like they were burning with anger. This surprised Kyoya. Even though he hadn't known the Duo for a long time, he had never seen Takuma get angry. Irritated and annoyed, yes. But never angry.

"Well, I'm gonna go and see some of the others," Kana announced. "It was nice meeting all of you."

As soon as she was out of ear-shot, Tamaki immediantly turned to Takuma.

"Takuma," He started. "Why did she say your-"

"Forget it." Takuma muttered.

"But-" Kaoru began.

"I said 'forget it'!" Takuma snapped.

Everyone froze at Takuma's sudden outburst.

Takuma's enraged expression was replaced by an apologetic one.

"Gomen," he murmured. "It's...complecated."

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

Kaito walked away from visiting with her cousins and other relatives. She was just about to turn to run back to her friends when she realized something. She was lost!

"Well, this is sad," Kaito muttered. "I'm lost at my own family reunion."

Kaito sighed and began to walk around. As she walked, she smiled. Noriko, Ranka, Mr. Suou, and Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin were sitting down talking to eachother. Daichi was socializing with the Ootori family and the Haninozuka and Morinozuka family.

_"Perfect! Now, we can all hang out more, maybe."_ Kaito thought.

She stopped for a moment and grabbed a glass of punch. Kaito looked around for a bit and froze. The glass fell out of her hand and spilled on the ground. Everything seemed to move in slow motion.

"No," She whispered. "Please, don't let her see me."

Standing just a few feet away from her, facing away...was Kana.

Kana turned her head and caught Kaito's gaze and froze.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

The others were just sitting around, talking and laughing and waiting for Kaito to re-appeare. A shot of fear suddenly burst through Takuma's vains. He gasped in shock and fell to his knees.

"Takuma!" Haruhi yelled.

"Taku-chan, Taku-chan! Are you okay?!" Hunny cried.

Satoshi and Chika bent down next to him.

"Hey man, you okay?" Satoshi asked.

"K-K-Kaito," Takuma whispered.

Kaoru's eyes widened. He was probably the only person who knew what was going on out of all of them.

"Where is she?" Kaoru asked.

Everything was silent for a minute.

"She's in trouble!" Takuma screeched. He jumpped to his feet and ran away, with the others right on his tail.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

Kaito was shaking in fear as Kana approached her.

Kaito was shaking in fear as Kana approached her.

"H-hello, Aunt Kana," Kaito said, bowing in respect. "I-it's nice to see you again."  
Kaito held Kana's gaze as she stopped in front of her.

"W-w-well," Kaito stuttered. "I'm glade you're enjoying the par-"

Kana drew her hand back and slapped Kaito across the face, causing her to fall to the ground. Kaito kneeled on the ground for a moment while a crowd slowly formed around them.

"Don't you ever, _ever_, call me your 'aunt'. You low life pile of dirt." Kana said coldly.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!!" Takuma screamed as he started pushing his way through the crowd. He looked like he was about to attack Kana, but was held back by his family.

Kana turned and faced him.

"Takuma, don't try to stand up for this piece of grabage," She smiled. "She doesn't have any right to be in the family."

"She's my sister you bitch! My _twin_ sister! She has as much right to be in this family as I do!" Takuma snapped back.

"Takuma it's okay." Kaito said. Kana bent down and grabbed her by the hair then threw her backwards, causing her to hit a tree.

"Do _not_ talk to my nephew like he is your equal," Kana snapped. "You are not a member of this family! You're the lowlest of the low. Lower than a commoner! I'm surprised that you even have the courage to show your stupid, ugly little face around here. Now, read my lips: You. Don't. Belong. Here!"

Takuma looked like he was just about to rip his aunts head off. The rest of the Host Club had their blood boiling in anger, but they couldn't do anything about it. Unknown to them, their _own_ family looked enraged by the situation, even though they had just met the Kutsunai's.

"That's enough!" a voice barked. Everyone turned, half expecting to see Takuma. But it wasn't. Tamaki and Haruhi exchanged surprised looks when Kyoya had spoken up.

Kyoya bravely made his way to the front of the crowd.

"I understand you are the head of the Kutsunai family," he started. "But, it is clear to me that the only reason they follow you is through fear. I mean you no disrespect, but, if you really want them to follow you, you must treat them like your equals."

"I don't need the _third_ son of the Ootori family telling me how to run my family when you'll never run yours." Kana snapped.

Kyoya flinched at her comment. This seemed to piss the others off even more. Haruhi actually found herself starting to walk forward to give Kana a piece of her mind.

"Now," she turned to Kaito. "Listen to me. You have until I count to five to get out of my family's reunion, you stupid, ugly, horrid, piece of-"

_slap_

That single sound seemed to make an echo in everyones ears as the fell silent. Kana took a step back and starred the person who slapped her.

"You-you," Kana stuttered. "YOU FREAK! You haven't changed at all! Always disobaying the law of everything! You haven't changed one bit! How dare you slap me?!"

"I think it's time you've left Kana," Noriko growled. "And don't you ever,_ ever_, hit my daughter again! Now leave!"

The two sisters glared at each other for a long moment. Suddenly, Kaito jumpped up and ran towards her grandparents mansion.

"Kaito!" Noriko, Hikaru, and Takuma cried. Chika and Satoshi took off full speed after their friend.

They chased her into the mansion and called her name. They finally turned a corner and heard a bathroom door slam. Chika ran up to the door and started pounding on it.

"Kaito! I know your in there, open up!"

"S-s-sorry," a voice with a bad accent said on the other side. "I am not Kaito, please leave."

"Kaito, stop playing around and come out, it's okay!" Chika groaned.

"I told you, Kaito is not here!" the voice said.

Chika growled in annoyance and shoved open the door. But, when someone screamed, Chika realized he had made a _big_ mistake. Inside the bathroom was a small girl getting changed.

"I told you," she cried. "Kaito is not here!"

"Sorry miss!" Chika yelled, closing the door and blushing.

"Nice going, Yasuchika." Satoshi teased.

"Shut up!"

The small girl poked her head out of the bathroom.

"Try the bathroom down the hall. I think she's there."

Chika and Satoshi looked at each other and walked down the hall. Chika gently put his hand on the door, as if he thought it'd shatter if he put to much pressure on it. He bent down and saw Kaito's tiny shadow behind the door.

"Kaito," Chika whispered. "It's okay. We won't let your aunt hurt you. Just...please. Open the door."

"I'm not coming out." She whispered.

"Damnit, Kaito," Chika snapped. "Your aunt is wrong! You're not stupid, you're not usless, and you're not ugly either! And, who cares if she is the head of the family?!"

Kaito slowly opened the door and looked at Chika. Chika walked forward and held his hand out to her.

"It doesn't mean she's right just because she's the head of the family." he murmured.

Kaito looked from his hand to him. Suddenly, she through her arms around his waist and barried her head into his chest. Chika's face turned red for a moment. Slowly, he placed one hand on Kaito's lower back and the other on the back of her head. Chika sighed and held Kaito for a moment, whispering for her to calm down.

Satoshi blinked at the two for a moment and smiled. He had never seen Chika be so gentle before. For a split second, Satoshi could almost see Kaito and Chika getting married and having kids. Then again, Satoshi and Chika were just 15 and Kaito was 14, so he shouldn't rush it.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

Hikaru and the others waited nervously outside. Kana had left and the reunion had ended a while ago. It took all of his will power to keep from running to find Kaito. He had been waiting for about an hour and she still hadn't come back.

As soon as Satoshi, Chika, and Kaito walked out, everyone jumpped up and asked how she was. She told each of them that she was fine. Hikaru couldn't help but notice Chika's arm around Kaito's waist protectivly, it unnerved him alittle.

As the others left, Hikaru pulled Kaito aside.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Hikaru," she said. "I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me. But, thanks."

Hikaru smiled and patted her on the head. Kaito brushed his hand off and laughed.

She looked at her shoes and Hikaru suddenly got a strong impulse. He reached out and brushed a loose strand of hair that had fallen out of Kaito's ponytail and tucked it behind her ear.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Kaito whispered.

"I don't know actually." Hikaru replied.

Hikaru put his hand under Kaito's chin and tilted her head up. Their eyes locked for a moment and Hikaru unconiously ran his thumb over Kaito's lips. Kaito's eyes started to close and she started to stand on her tip-toes. Hikaru leaned down slightly to reach the smaller girl. Both turned pink when they could feel each other's breath on their skin. They both suddenly froze when they felt their lips brushing together. Neither could move even though they had to just put a little pressure to make it 'officially' a kiss.

"Kaito," Takuma called.

Hikaru and Kaito turned their heads and backed away from each other.

"There you are," Takuma said. "Mom and Dad need to talk to us. Now."

"Um, I'm a little busy right now, can I come later?"

Takuma looked at his sister sadly and whispered something to her. Kaito's eyes got hugh and starred at him in pure shock.

"Um," she said. "I'm sorry, Hikaru. I have to go. Tell your family bye for me!" With that, she ran away with her brother on her tail.

Hikaru looked at the ground saddly and began to walk away.

* * *

Mori: Is something wrong, Mitskuni?

Hunny: I haven't seen Reiko-chan for a long time. I have a bad feeling.

Tamaki: I'm worried too, Nekozawa says she hasn't been acting like herself lately.

Hikaru: Kaito's acting weird too.

Kaoru: Yeah, what's wrong with her, Takuma?

Kyoya: It's probably nothing, don't worry about it.

Haruhi: Next time! On Ouran High School Host Club!

Tamaki: The Ouran Host Club...

Everyone: Will be waiting for you!

Hunny: Reiko-chan, where are you?

* * *

So, yeah. Sorry I haven't updated for a while. So, yeah. As you can tell, I have a bad relationship w/ my uncle. Actually, the scene with Noriko slapping Kana happened too, but it was Duston and he punched my uncle in the jaw. So, yeah. i'll update when I get back home after vacation, so enjoy this chapter! Also, the Duo has a hugh family because their grandpa has 5 brothers and a sister and their families and their grandma has 2 sisters and 3 brothers, plus their families. So, yeah, hugh family. Haha, you'll find out what Takuma whispered to Kaito later in the story.

This chapter is dedicated to all my loyal readers. And made for your pleasure as well as HikaruxKaito shippers and YasuchikaxKaito shippers XP. Remember, you can vote on who you want her to end up with, too XD.

R&R cyber cookies for thoes who do!


	15. Chapter 14 WHO BROKE THE WINDOW!

Hello people! Well, I'm extremaly sorry I haven't updated in a long time! First, I was at my grandma's all summer and she wouldn't let me on . Second, as soon as I _did_ get home my computer crashed. And third, school...'nuff said. But Highschool fun so far! I have my friends in all of my classes and am taking Japanese! Yeah! It's cool, minus the fact I almost drown during P.E. (we had swimming). Appearntly, I was walking to the locker room after class at the end of the day and I blacked-out somehow and fell into the pool. Alos, no one was around 'cause they all were in the locker rooms. Apparentyl, Parker (who's in my class) came out and saw me pretty much drowning and saved me. (also, I was in about 12 feet of water so that sucked)...yeah awkward when you wake up and see your best friend straddling you and pushing on your chest. But oh well.

**_Declaimer: blahblahblah shit crap yeah me own nothing you understand that._**

* * *

"What did you do during the break, Tamaki-sama?" a blond-haired customer asked. It had been the day after break had ended, which meant back to school and to the Host Club.

"I did many things, princess," Tamaki stated. "For the most part, the other members and I stayed at the wonderful home of the Kutsunai family with Takuma and Kaito. It was simply amazing and fun." Tamaki stated.

"Liar," Takuma snickered. "You guys only stayed with our family for about a week and came to our family reunion, Sempai."

"Takuma!" Tamaki whined.

"Oh, really?! That sounds marvelous!" another girl stated.

"How was it, Kaito-chan," the blond asked. "The reunion, I mean. Were you happy to see your family members that you haven't seen in a while."

Everyone held their breath as they all looked at Kaito. Kaito looked up and flinched.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I upset you?" the girl asked.

"N-no. It was nice for the most part." Kaito replied.

"For the most part?" another costumer asked.

"Kaito had…..a bad run in with our aunt Kana." Takuma replied.

"Oh, we're so sorry to hear that, Kaito-chan!" one of the girls called. The others nodded.

"It's okay," Kaito murmured. "We never got along. It's not a big deal. We just hate each other."

Haruhi noticed that Kaito seemed a little distant lately. For some strange reason, Haruhi couldn't get it out of her mind that maybe it wasn't the reunion that was upsetting Kaito like everyone else did.

Kaito blinked and stood up. "I have to go. I don't wanna be late for class. See you all later."

Hikaru stood up to go after her but stopped. He could sense that she wanted to be alone and decided to give her space.

"Is Kaito-chan alright, Takuma-kun? She seems sad and distant lately." One of the girls asked.

"No, princess, she just has a lot on her mind right now." Takuma replied in a soft voice.

"It seems that some sort of spell has been cast on some of the girls here at Ouran." a voice said.

"GAH!! N-N-N-NEKOZAWA!!" Tamaki screeched.

"What do you mean by that?" Kaoru asked.

"I know what he means." A small voice said sadly.

Everyone turned around and faced Hunny. He was looking at the ground and had a worried frown on his face. He looked up at them and explained.

"I haven't heard from Reiko-chan in a while. And every time I _do_ see her, she looks at me and walks away. I'm worried that I did something wrong and upset her."

Hunny looked up and jumped into Mori's arms, crying.

"Takashi, did I do something wrong?! Reiko-chan won't talk to me and I'd feel horrible if I did something to upset her!!"

"Don't fret, Haninozuka," Nekozawa stated. "You've done nothing wrong. I myself am worried about Kanazuki. She hasn't been acting like herself lately. She still comes to the Black Magic Club but she doesn't talk to Yukimura, Kurosawa, Hayashi, or myself when she's there. Whenever we ask her what's wrong, she just looks at us helplessly and runs off."

"That doesn't sound like Reiko-chan. She told me she was working to be better at talking to other people." Hunny mused.

Nekozawa nodded in agreement to confirm what Hunny said. He turned his head to Takuma and smiled.

"I don't believe we've met," he said. "I am Umehito Nekozawa, president of the Black Magic Club."

"Takuma Kutsunai," Takuma replied. "My sister's name is Kaito, but she just walked out, as you probably saw."

"I sense that she is upset about something, perhaps a family issue?"

"Well, you probably heard about the reunion."

"Yes, you're aunt and sister don't get along well." Nekozawa replied.

"Hate each other is a better word for it," Takuma growled, clutching his fists. "Kana's a bitch who thinks she can do anything she wants to fucking do because she's the head of the damn family. I guess that includes her thinking she can get away with smacking and beating my sister when our grandparents aren't around. No matter how hard Kaito tries to be nice to that whore she always gets hurt."

Nekozawa flinched at what Takuma said. Takuma stood steaming in anger with his fists balled tight. He looked like he was about to hit something at any moment. He looked around to find something to punch when he noticed the mix of shock and slight fear in the eyes of his friends. His expression went from fearful to apologetic in a matter of seconds.

"I'm so sorry." he murmured.

"I sense that you are not normally a violent or angry person." Nekozawa said.

"He's not." Everyone said.

"I don't have any clue what's wrong with Kaito, either," he said miserably. "She won't even talk to me! She won't talk to anyone!"

Takuma shrunk to the ground and put his head in his hands. A hand lightly touch his shoulder and he looked up.

"We're all worried about her, Takuma," Haruhi said. "I'm sure she'll come around eventually and talk to one of us."

Takuma starred at her for a moment. Suddenly, a light seemed to go off in his head.

"I know who she'll talk to." He said. He jumped to his feet and dashed out the room.

"Where are you going?" Tamaki called.

"Don't worry, I have it all figured out." Takuma replied over his shoulder.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

"Miss Kutsunai!" Mr. Hisamaru repeated for the tenth time.

"H-hai?" Kaito asked. She had been starring absentmindedly out the window of her math class she hadn't even heard her name be called.

Mr. Hisamaru looked worriedly at her but smiled. "You have a note to excuse you from class that just came. It says to go to room 103 on the first floor."

Kaito blinked in surprise. Gathering her things she slowly began to walk out of the class. She took the note and looked at her brother before walking out.

"Why the hell did I get called to room 103?" she muttered. The truth was, she really didn't give a damn right now. As she walked she tried to decide whether or not she should ditch right now or not. It was near the end of the period anyway and she could always skip out on Host Club for a day.

Kaito approached the room and opened the door.

"Hello, Kaito, long time no see."

Kaito stood in shock. For the first time in a while she smiled and flung herself into the other person's arms.

"Mr. Yokoyama," she cried. "I haven't seen you since I enrolled with Takuma!"

"It's good to see you too, Kaito," Mr. Yokoyama chuckled. "Have a seat."

Kaito sat down in one of the chairs and watched Mr. Yokoyama close the door.

"Why am I here?" she asked.

"Well, you're here because your friends and brother are worried about you," he stated. "Takuma came to me today and asked if I could help you."

Kaito looked puzzled for a moment. Then, it dawned on her that Mr. Yokoyama was the school counselor.

"Help me with what?" she asked.

"He says that you won't talk to him and have been acting distant lately. So, I'm here to ask what's wrong. Do you wanna talk about it?"

Kaito thought for a moment and realized that she had been distant lately. Feeling guilty, she looked at Mr. Yokoyama and nodded.

"Alright, then tell me what's wrong."

"It's just," Kaito began. "I'm confused. I'm really really confused."

"About what?"

"Everything," she murmured. "But, mostly about…love, I guess."

"How so?" Mr. Yokoyama asked.

Kaito looked up at him with sad eyes and explained.

"My whole life, Takuma and I have been together. And, call me insane or whatever, but I seriously think we fell in love with each other. I know, it sounds wrong, but we did. He's always been there to protect me and everything, hell we've thought about starting a life together. I love him a lot.

But, ever since we came to this school, everything has changed. At my old school, everyone hated me. Now people like me and I've felt myself become attracted to someone other than my brother! No, not just one person. Like, two or three! I don't know what to do because I think I'm starting to fall in love with one of them. But, I don't wanna leave my brother because I know I'd cause him a lot of pain. I don't know what to do!"

Kaito took a shaky breath and curled into a ball on the chair.

"You probably think I'm a freak, don't you?"

"Not at all," Mr. Yokoyama said. "It's understandable that you're in love with your brother and it's understandable you feel confused. When I was your age, I was in love with two completely opposite girls. One was shy and timid and the other was a tomboy and somewhat like yourself. I became friends with both of them and couldn't decide between the two. I also knew both loved me a lot, which made it harder. A few years later, one of them became my wife and had two kids. The other remained my friend for life."

Kaito lifted her head and starred at him. "How did you pick one if you loved both?"

Mr. Yokoyama smiled at her. "By listening to what my heart told me."

Kaito let that sink in and smiled slightly.

"You're not gonna tell me which one you picked, are you?"

"Nope."

A low bell sounded off and Mr. Yokoyama smiled.

"Thanks a lot, Mr. Yokoyama," Kaito said, standing up. "I think I understand a little more now."

As she turned to leave, Mr. Yokoyama called to her.

"On your way to the Host Club, go through the court-yard. You never know what you'll find there."

Kaito starred at him for a moment and nodded.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

"So, Kaito went to Mr. Yokoyama's?" Haruhi asked.

"Hai. I think it'll help her a lot." Takuma replied.

"Now we can move on to our other problem." Tamaki said.

The Black Magic Club had come to the Host Club just a few minutes ago to decide how to figure out what's wrong with Reiko.

Haruhi had never seen the other members of the Black Magic Club before today.

"We got worried when Kanazuki didn't come to the club after class today and thought she was here. But, she's not." Kurosawa said. He had light colored hair and near black eyes. He had a certain bad-boy look that seemed to amplify with the three ear-rings on his right ear.

"I keep trying to talk to here but she won't stay around long enough _to _talk." Yukimura stated. He had brown hair and icy blue eyes that would make you stop dead in your tracks if he looked at you.

"Not that you guys got along before, though." Hayashi laughed as he flipped his red hair so his bangs were out of his hazel eyes.

"Shut up, Hayashi!" Yukimura snapped.

The sound of running came down the hall and the door to the Host Club burst open. Everyone looked up half-expecting to see Kaito or hopefully Reiko. Instead, a girl with brown hair stood panting.

"Is something wrong, princess?" Kyoya asked.

"Please, come quick! Some guys from another school got in and are cornering Miss Reiko! I think she's in trouble!" the girl cried.

Everyone sprang to their feet and darted down the hall with Hunny in the lead.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

Reiko backed up against the wall as seven guys began to gang up on her.

"What do you want?! I gave you the spell that you demanded so why are you here?!" she said.

"You tricked me you stupid whore," The leader snapped. "I asked you to make a spell that showed that one girl what a great guy I was, but all it did was make her hate me!"

"You asked for a spell that reviled to her what you were and you got one! She did see what you were truly like, honest!" Reiko gasped.

"Liar! You made some kind of spell to repel her away from me. Now you're gonna pay, you freak!" the leader said.

"Maybe the girl just figured out what kind of an ass you are, ever think about that?!" a voice snapped.

The gang turned and starred at Kaito for a moment.

"Who are you?" one asked.

"A student who goes to this school, that's who," she snapped. Kaito pushed through the gang members and stood in front of Reiko. "Now, why don't you assholes get the fuck outta here and stop harassing her."

"Not until she pays up." the leader said. As the gang started to creep towards them, Kaito grabbed Reiko's hand, kicked the gang leader in the head and shouted "RUN!"

Kaito and Reiko ran as fast as they could, turning different corners to confuse the gang members. Suddenly, they turned a corner and reached a dead end.

"Crap! We're screwed!" Kaito groaned.

"What should we do?" Reiko asked.

Kaito looked around and smirked. She ran to the side of the wall and picked up a rock.

"What are you doing?" Reiko cried.

"Calling for back up!" Kaito called as she chucked the rock at the window above them. Just then, the gang found them.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

"Okay, everyone, take five!" Satoshi called. He members of the Kendo Club took a break, Chika walked over shaking his head.

"What?" Satoshi asked.

"You're too nice to them." Chika muttered.

"Hey, not everyone has to be the demon lord of their club! Besides, they earned a break." Satoshi whined.

Chika was about to say something else when a rock smashed through the window.

"What the hell?!" Chika yelled.

"Gah! Crap, now I have to pay for that!" Satoshi cried.

The two cousins ran over to the window and looked out to find the culprit.

"Hey, you jackass's you better pay for that-" Satoshi stopped.

"Hey, a little help down here!" Kaito called as the gang surrounded her and Reiko. Without thinking, they jumped out the window (it wasn't that high) and ran towards the gang. As they started fighting along side Kaito, Chika turned and said "Kaito, are you a danger magnet or something?!"

"It would appear so!" Kaito replied.

The fight lasted a few more minute before Kaito and the others were exhausted.

"Damnit, we're screwed!" Kaito said as they backed up while the gang surrounded them.

"You just couldn't let me settle the score with the freak," the leader said. "Now you'll all have to pay."

He reached in his pocket and dung out a pocket-knife. But, before he even had a chance to move, someone jumped on his back and wrapped their arms around his neck.

The gang leader started gagging and dropped the knife as Takuma tightened his arms.

"You fucked with the wrong guy's sister, dude." he snapped.

Takuma released his grip and pushed off his back. The gang leader turned to punch him, but was knocked over and punched instead.

As he looked up, Hunny was standing on his chest with his shirt in his fist.

"If you ever try to hurt my brother, cousin, friend, or girlfriend again, you're dead. Understand?!" Hunny snapped.

The gang leader gulped and nodded.

"Good, now leave." Hunny released him and got off his chest.

The gang leader growled but figured that he'd be screwed fighting seven against fifteen and left.

"Reiko-chan! Are you okay?" Hunny asked.

"What did you call me," Reiko asked. "Just now, when you were talking to that guy?"

Hunny blushed and looked down at his feet.

"My girlfriend. But, you don't have to be if you don't want to!"

Reiko smiled. "No, I'd like that a lot."

"Really?!"

Reiko nodded.

Everyone cheered for the new couple and started congratulating them. Well, everyone but Chika who was in shock that his brother actually got a girlfriend.

Hunny began trying to explain to a freaking-out Chika how this all happened when Kaito felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Can I talk to you?" Satoshi asked.

"Sure."

As they walked away from the others Satoshi began telling jokes and bringing up funny memories.

Once they were far enough Satoshi turned to Kaito.

"Okay, can I be completely honest with you?" Satoshi asked.

"Of course. What's on your mind?" Kaito asked, leaning against a tree.

Satoshi took a deep breath.

"Kaito, I know we're friends and all, and that this is only a temporary thing, but I really like you. Not in just a friend way, either. You're pretty, smart, nice, and you kick ass in a good fight. I know this is probably a temporary thing, but I do like you. So there, I just wanted to get it off my chest."

Kaito stood blushing. She couldn't believe her ears.

"I-I don't know what to say."

Satoshi smiled. He walked forward and stood in front of Kaito.

"Then don't."

Just as Kaito looked up to ask Satoshi what he meant, she froze. Satoshi put his hands on her waist, leaned down, and softly kissed her on the lips. It suddenly dawned on Kaito that Satoshi said it was only temporary and decided to make him squirm a little. Why, you ask? Because Kaito is just evil like that.

Kaito closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around Satoshis neck and started kissing back. Obviously, Satoshi hadn't expected this. His breathing began to pick up as Kaito played with the hair on the back of his neck. He pressed his lips harder against hers and held her tighter. After a few moment, Satoshi finally lost control and started to open his mouth. But, he regained control and immediately broke the kiss. Both of them jumped when they heard what sounded like loud complaining coming from out of nowhere.

"Sorry," he murmured after a few moments of silence.

"It's cool, we're still friends, right?" Kaito asked.

"You got it!" Satoshi laughed.

Many shouts of annoyance came out of nowhere and said things like 'they should've been together!' and things like that.

"Renge must be showing girls shojo t.v. again." Kaito stated.

* * *

Haruhi: I just noticed that I've never sen you guys do your 'sibling love act'

Duo: You never pay attention, Mulan-Sempai.

Twins: Yeah, they're really good.

Kyoya: Well, the costumers are excited about it.

Renge: And so am I!

Duo & Twins: Get out of here, otaku!

Haruhi: Next time, on Ouran Highschool Host Club!

Tamaki: The Ouran Host Club...

Everyone: Will be waiting for you!

* * *

BWAHAHAHAHAH!! I laugh at your missary! BWAHAHAHAHA! lol jkjk. Seriously, I wanted to make you guys be all "OMG KaitoxSatoshi-ness XDD" lol no harm ment. As you might've been able to tell, next chapter will be a twincest chapter fangirls scream yay, fangirls! lol. OMG I can't believe Ouran Host Club is coming to the U.S.A XDDDDDDD louder fangirl scream So, in honor of this, I have decided to post, drum-roll please, drums the english voices for the Duo!! Okay, here they are, in America:

Takuma: Johnny Yong Bosch. Dear lord, who _hasn't_ he voiced, Ichigo from Bleach; Kiba from Wolf's Rain; Lelouch from Code Geass. (originally, he was my pick for Kyoya's enlish voice, but J. Micheal Tatum is good too :3)

Kaito: Kate Higgins. Karin from Bleach (Ichigo's black-haired sister); C.C from Code Geass; Sakura from Naruto (yeah, that one wasn't my favorite, but, if you think about it, it does fit)

So yeah, R&R, I have cookies!


	16. Chapter 15 What If?

Hi Everyone! S.G here! Well, all I can say is that so far, highschool kicks ass! Especially the Anime club the guys and i joined! That was fun. It's even funner when Andrew and Parker got swarmed by other Ouran loving fans in the club and were forced to dress up as Tamaki and Kyoya XD priceless. The only bad thing is this guy who's older than us who keeps flirting with me and trying to ask me out. I swear he's gonna be a stalker. So, the guys have their protective mode on a little to high right now. Another good thing is that Kavehe has a girlfriend now named Cristie and she's totally awesome!

_**Declaimer: yeah yeah you get it. Also, I don't own the songs 'What Would Brain Boitano Do?' from South Park or the song 'What if' by **__**Adrienne Bailon. I don't feel like this is the best chapter I've written, but it does have major pairingness in it XP**_

* * *

"Takuma-kun, do you and Kaito-chan share a room at your house?" A costumer asked the duo.

"Eh? Why do you ask that?" they replied.

"Well, I was just curious. I mean, I know that usually twins share rooms but I didn't know for sure." she answered.

"Well, to answer your question," Kaito began.

"It's no," Takuma finished. "We did try it once though."

"Oh?" the girls asked.

"Yeah. It didn't work out because _Takuma _kept screwing up the room!" Kaito said.

"_Me?! _All I did was try to clean up! You're the one who put all of your shit into one big pile! I couldn't find half my stuff 'cause it was buried under all that crap!" Takuma exclaimed.

"So you two had complications sharing a room, huh?" the twins asked.

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT! NO IT WASN'T! YES IT WAS! STOP SAYING THE SAME THING I AM!" the duo yelled at each other.

The twins started cracking up while the others just shook there heads. Surprisingly, the girls seemed to be enjoying the bicker between the duo. Like they were expecting something.

Suddenly, Takuma scowled, grabbed Kaito by her shoulders pushed her down on the couch and held her hands over her head.

"Do not pin me to the goddamn couch, you asshole! I'll beat your ass for this!" Kaito shouted.

"You'll never admit it but you know I'm stronger than you." Takuma sneered.

"As if!"

"You don't believe me? Well, then I'll just have to show you."

Takuma gripped Kaito's wrists tighter and began to lean close to her. But, just before he got close, the duo suddenly sat up and yelled "TA-DA!!"

The other girls all squealed and clapped. Haruhi sweat dropped.

_"So,"_ Haruhi thought._ "that's what they do for their act."_"Did you all like that? We worked hard on it!" the duo asked.

The response was mostly nods, cheers, and the word 'yes'. One girl looked up and blushed.

"It was really good, but…."

"But?" the duo asked surprised. No one had commented past what they normally did. But, hey, some tips couldn't hurt anyone, could they?

"I wish that you two would actually kiss! It's driving me nuts! I love you both as a couple and it would be a dream come true if you guys kissed!"

Everyone suddenly got quiet. The duo starred at her in shock, both turning red. Tamaki and Haruhi exchanged a surprised look. Mori and Reiko, who had started to come to the club after Hunny announced that she was his girlfriend, starred at the girl while Hunny had a fork with a piece of cake hovering inches away from his opened mouth. Kaoru looked at his brother and Hikaru narrowed his eyes and turned his head away. Even Kyoya had stopped what he was working on and seemed utterly surprised.

"Gomen," the girl said. "I-I went a little overboard."

"Nonono! It's fine, we were just…surprised, that's all!" the duo reassured her.

After a few moments, everything returned to normal and the duo were back to arguing.

"Lalalalalalala!! I can't hear you!" Kaito chanted.

"Kaito, for the hundredth time, Warrick is not gonna be on CSI anymore! He's fucking dead!"

"No! He is not dead! He will be in the next season!"

"Kaito, he got shot through the neck! I don't think he's coming back."

Kaito jumped up to attack her brother when Hikaru came out of no where and flung her over his shoulder.

"Lemme go, Tweedle-Dumbass!" she snapped.

"I need to talk to you." Hikaru said, carrying her across the room.

Once he sat Kaito down, she was as red as a tomato. He gave her a questioning look.

"Your hands are cold. You had your hand on my lower back." she muttered.

Hikaru blushed and apologized.

"So, what's up?" Kaito asked.

"I wanted to give you some-" Hikaru began.

_"So what would Brian Boitano do_Kaito blinked and reached inside of her pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

If he were here today  
I'm sure he'd kick  
An Ass or two  
That's what Brian Boitano'd do"

"Hello" she asked.

After a long moment of silence, Kaito began to scream into the phone.

"Yasuchika! For the millionth time, I am not joining the damn Karate Club until you come to the Host Club!"

With that she hung up the phone, muttered the word idiot, and began to stomp away.

"Hey! Don't just walk away! I was talking to you!" Hikaru cried. He reached out and grabbed Kaito's hand, making her stop dead in her tracks. She turned around and starred at Hikaru.

He started letting go of her hand, dragging his fingertips over her palm slowly, causing her to shiver and turn red.

"Kaito, I-"

"Let me go, Otaku!" Takuma suddenly screamed.

Kaito and Hikaru turned and saw Renge standing in front of Takuma, who was tied to a chair.

"B-b-but, Takuma! You really should cosplay as him! You two look identical! Now hold still while I fix your hair!" Renge retorted.

Kaito ran over and started to untie Takuma.

"Who are you trying to get him to Cosplay as?!" Kaito asked.

"You must agree with me, Kaito-chan! Your brother looks almost identical to Lelouch from Code Geass!" Renge exclaimed.

"No I don't!" Takuma yelled.

"Actually, minus hair color, you really do." Kaito said.

"You're not helping, Kaito!"

"And you sound like him!" Renge squealed.

"Shut up!" Takuma whined.

Kaito started to turn to her brother, when her foot slipped and she fell forward. Takuma opened his arms to catch her and both were knocked to the ground. For the second time that day, the whole Club went silent.

When they had fallen, Kaito had landed on top of Takuma and their lips had connected when they hit the ground.

Hikaru stared in pure shock. His shoulders slumped and he quietly walked out of the room, almost unnoticed. He was about half-way down the hall before someone ran up and grabbed his arm. Hikaru turned and saw Kaoru standing behind him.

"I'm fine, Kaoru. Let's just….go home."

As Hikaru started to walk, he turned to an open window, dug into his pocket, and attempted to throw something out the window.

Kaoru caught his brothers arm and lowered it.

"Don't," he said. "You could still give it to her."

"But, it wouldn't have a meaning." Hikaru muttered. He looked at the small heart-shaped locket in his hand and shoved it back into his pocket. As he walked down the hall, he could vaguely hear the other members existing the Music Room and the bell ringing.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

Kaito was sitting on her bed silently. Visions of what had happened today kept playing in her head over and over again.

She had kissed her brother.

She kissed her brother.

She kissed Takuma.

After they had kissed, they both jumped up and away from each other in disbelief. Kaito had just barely caught a glimpse of Kaoru running out of the room after Hikaru had left. The walk home had been uncomfortably silent between her and Takuma. Not only had she felt awkward talking to Takuma, but Kaito was feeling guilty because she knew she had been the one to drive him out of the room.

Kaito curled up into a ball, grabbed her headphones, turned the radio on and hugged her knees to her chest. After a few moments a song that she had heard a few days ago came on. It was a good song and reflected how Kaito was feeling right now extremely well. Kaito closed her eyes and began to sing along with the song.

_Maybe this was meant to be _It was true. Her and Takuma had been dreaming of being together since they were little. It was only about two years ago when they had actually decided on being together and planed for it.

Maybe now it should be me

Been dreamin' of this forever

__

But I'm feelin' so confused

Yeah

It's hard to see what's right

Between you and I

And I don't know what to do

That had to be the truest line in the whole world. She was confused! Not only was she in love with her brother, but Kaito was starting to think that she might be in love with Hikaru, too! __

Oh we'd stay together always

Is the promise we made

But suddenly it's not so clear

And I'm being pulled both ways

Kaito started tearing up and she could almost literally feel her heart being pulled two different ways. One was telling her to go with Takuma and the other favored Hikaru.__

And it's ripping my heart, tearin' me apart

It's impossible to choose

What if I don't try

What if I do

Everything that I've dreamed right in front of me

If I win what would I lose

How could I learn to live wondering

What If?

Kaito knew the song was perfect for her right now. She really couldn't choose between her brother or Hikaru, and it crushed her to try to decide.__

Things would never be the same, oh no

Maybe that's the price of fame

Been waitin' for this forever

The duo had finally been able to express their feeling for each other when they joined the Host Club a few months ago. They had been waiting forever to do that. So, in a perfect world, Kaito shouldn't have this problem.

__

It's close enough for me to touch

But if I don't go for it

I might always regret

But is it worth us breaking up

Now, her and Hikaru were becoming really close and she could actually imagine being in a relationship with him. But, by her doing that, what would happen to Takuma? Was it worth his heartbreak and sadness for her to be happy? No. It wasn't. Not in Kaito's eyes at least.

__

Oh we'd stay together always

is the promise we made

But suddenly it's not so clear

And I don't know what to say

Kaito chuckled slightly. She probably sounded pathetic. No, not pathetic. She sounded like Bella from the _Twilight_ series when she couldn't decide between Jacob and Edward. The question was, who was _her_ Edward?__

And it's ripping my heart, tearin' me apart

It's impossible to choose

What if I don't try

What if I do

Everything that I've dreamed right in front of me

If I win what would I lose

How could I learn to live wondering

Takuma suddenly walked into Kaito's room and lingered at the doorway as he listened to his sister sing. He had come to talk to her about earlier, but he couldn't move. He hadn't heard Kaito sing since they were little. __

What If

I would have tried

I could shine, even fly

I don't wanna realize after it's too late

And see it all pass me by

Kaito started to sob slightly. Either way, she was in a loose-loose situation! No matter who she picked, the other would be crushed. But, then again, there was always that _one_ alternative. No! She shouldn't even consider that! That was the worst answer in the whole world!__

If I do, if I don't

Will I ever really know

What the future could hold before it slips away

Could be the chance of a lifetime

But, the question was, would she really look back and regret the choice she made? Kaito didn't know. Maybe, maybe not.__

And it's ripping my heart, tearin' me apart

It's impossible to choose

What if I don't try

What if I do

Everything that I've dreamed right in front of me

If I win what would I lose

How could I learn to live wondering

What If?

As the song came near the end, Kaito put all of her heart into the last seven words. Because, they meant the most to her.__

I never want to say

What if?

Kaito sighed and took her head phones off. The sudden sound of her door closing made her jump and look up to meet Takuma's eyes.

"Hey, Takuma. Um…..h-how long have you been standing there?" Kaito asked sheepishly.

Takuma just continued to stare at her. He walked over to the edge of her bed and sat down facing her.

"Hey," Kaito murmured, reaching forward. "Are you okay?"

Takuma answered her by grabbing both her wrists, pulling them over Kaito's head, and laying her down flat on her back against the bed. Takuma hovered over her for a minute.

Kaito was just about to say something when Takuma cut her off with his lips against hers. Kaito drew in a sharp, shocked breath as her heart began to flutter. Takuma released her wrists and snaked one hand on her lower back and the other under her head. Kaito's eyes began to flutter along with her heart. She wrapped her arms around Takuma's neck and began to kiss him back.

Takuma began to kiss her harder and Kaito did the same.

After a few moments of this, Takuma decided to test something out. Slowly and unsurely, he opened his mouth and ran his tongue lightly over Kaito's lower lip. Kaito froze for a minute but slowly opened her mouth, giving Takuma permission. Takuma slowly ran his tongue along Kaito's. After a few moments, both were starting to loose breath and broke apart.

They stared at each other for a moment and sat up, both looking away from the other.

"I came here to talk about earlier today," Takuma whispered. "But, when I heard you singing, I couldn't help myself. I _knew_ I had to kiss you when you were done. So, sorry if it was weird. And, I can't believe I never noticed how you've been feeling lately. But, I really want you to know."

Kaito looked up at her brother. He grabbed her hand, looked her straight in the eye, and said "I love you."

Kaito stayed silent for a while. Suddenly, she got up, walked into her closet and shut the door. A few minutes later, she was no longer dressed in her pajama's, but jeans, a black tank-top, and a small bag instead. She gave one last look at Takuma before she walked over to her window and opened it.

"Kaito!" Takuma called, jumping up and grabbing his sisters hand.

"Let. Me. Go." Kaito growled.

"Kaito," Takuma said, gripping her hand tighter. "Where are you going."

"To be alone, now let me go!" she snapped.

"Kai-"

Kaito turned around and slapped Takuma across the face. Both stood in shock as Takuma gently touched his sore, bruising cheek.

"I have to get out of here," Kaito cried. "I-I-I can't take being near anyone right now! I have to leave! I don't know where I'll go, but I'm not coming back for the night! Hell, maybe not even for the week!"

Kaito grabbed her jacket off her bed and climbed out the window onto a tree branch. Tears rolled down Kaito's cheek. She had never hit her brother before. She felt so guilty.

Wordlessly, Takuma walked to his sisters desk, opened it, and pulled out a square object. He walked over and placed it in Kaito's hand.

Kaito looked at the object and realized it was a pocket knife. She looked at Takuma and his eyes seemed to say _'Go. But use this if anyone tries to fuck with you.' _

Kaito looked at her brother, nodded, and climbed down the tree.

Takuma watched her run across the yard, out the wrought-iron gate, and into the streets. He slowly walked to the phone, dialed a number, and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hey, it's Takuma. Listen, can you do me a huge favor," Takuma asked the person he was talking to. "Can you go to Takanawa Park and pick up Kaito in about two hours? Her and I had a fight and she ran off. She wants to be alone and I know she'll be there. It's not that I don't trust she can take care of herself, I'd just feel more comfortable if she was at someone's house rather than on the streets. And, could you call me when you get her? It'd make me feel a lot better."

After a long pause, Takuma smiled sadly and thanked the person on the other line. As he hung up the phone, he let out a huge sigh.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

At 1 o'clock in the morning, a black car pulled up in front of Takanawa park. A person got out and told the driver to wait. He walked through the gates and into the park. Even though it was spring, the night was cold and it was drizzling. The stranger walked around the park for a few minutes before finding what he was looking for.

Kaito was a few feet away, curled up in a ball on a park bench asleep.

The person walked over and slowly rested his hand on her shoulder. Kaito's eyes opened slightly, but closed in only a second. The person bent down and scooped up the smaller girl in his arms and began to carry her back to the car. The chauffeur opened the door for the other person. He laid Kaito down on one of the seats and climbed into the car.

After a few minutes of driving, the person pulled out his cell phone and dialed Takuma's number.

"Takuma, it's Kyoya. Your sisters fine, she'll be at my house if you want to see her."

With that, Kyoya hung up his phone.

* * *

Bumbumbum!! lol jkjk. So yeah, this wasn't the best chapter, but oh well. I know you guys are wondering why Kyoya was the one Takuma called, but I actually have no clue why. I just missed Specks being in the story, so now he's in it. As you all may be able to tell, Kaito can get sidetracked very easily and a fan of South Park. Also, there was a pun in the story today! Renge wanted to dress Takuma up like Lelouch from Code Geass because he does sort of look like him. Same eye color and same hair style because I like Lelouch's hair! Not the same color, though. Takuma's is dark brown. AND, Takuma's 'voice actor' does the voice of Leouch as well.

For those of you who have no fucking clue what I'm talking about, here is a picture of Lelocuh from Code Geass. He is very sexy and an awesome character: i111./albums/n123/lostty2006/geassr2-0104.jpg

Also, if you want a picture that may become a spoiler for future chapters you can look at this one. I'm not telling what happened, but just picture the girl as Kaito. But, might I point out Kaito never has her hair in pig-tails, has purple eyes, darker brown hair, and isn't THAT flat-chested. so here if you're curiouse: i166./albums/u117/gothchick323/animegirlfav6628a.jpg

Well, I have to go. My neighbors are fighting and I swear they're about to kill eachother so I'm calling the cops. Seriously, they're yelling and smashing things in their house and it's scaring me because I'm clostes to their house.

R&R . cookies will atomatically be given when you do!


	17. Chapter 16 FLYING POCKETKNIFE OF DOOM!

Hey everyone! ducks flying objects okokok!! I'm sososososososososooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a loooooong time. I got my computer taken away from me for a month because I got bad grades on my report card. But, it's my math class's fault. They are dumbasses! And the teacher's a creep. He doesn't do anything to shut the class up so he can teach and looks at the girls weird. It's freaky! So, I've been trying to focus on math and my other classes suffered. luckily, after fall break (I'm on it now) Andrew and I (he's in my class) are switching out of his class.

**_Declaimer: you know the drill. But i also don't own the book in this story or the movie. continue, you may be pissed at a group of kids in the chap later. just forwarning._**

* * *

Kaito's eyes slowly drifted open. As soon as they did, she knew something was very wrong about her surroundings. Immediately, Kaito bolted upright and looked around. She wasn't in Takanawa Park anymore! Instead, she was lying on a comfy bed in an elaborate room.

_"Oh crap," _Kaito thought._ "I've been kidnapped! And probably by some sick ass pedophile! Shit! Okay, stay calm. Just stay calm."_

She took a deep breath and tried to slow her rapidly beating heart. Kaito slowly looked around and tried desperately to calm herself down.

"OH SCREW IT! I'M A MANSION THAT PROBABLY BELONGS TO SOME SORT OF PEDOPHILE OR CHILD MOLESTER AND I'M TELLING MYSELF TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN!?"

Kaito stopped and listened closely. She could make out the sound of footsteps coming down the hall and tensed. She reached for her back pocket and was extremely relieved to find she still had her pocketknife with her.

The door began to open and Kaito slowly pulled out the blade. A maid looked at her and smiled.

"Ah, you're awake. I'm happy to see that. The young master was wondering when you'd wake up, although he didn't say it out loud." the maid said.

Kaito blinked and held the blade under the covers.

"Pardon me, but would you mind telling your master that I wish to speak with him?" Kaito asked.

"Of course! I'll go fetch him now." The maid said.

The maid left and closed the door behind her. Kaito pulled out the blade and waited for the "master" to come.

Footsteps came down the hall, Kaito tensed. The footsteps stopped at the door, she raised her hand with the blade. The doorknob turned, Kaito pulled her hand back. The door opened, she chucked the blade full force at the person.

The pocketknife flew through the air and hit…………..

The wall with a thunk.

Kyoya looked at the blade in the wall and blinked.

"You need to practice your aim," Kyoya stated. "And, please don't make a hole in my wall next time."

He pulled out the blade and looked at a dumbfounded Kaito.

_"SPECKS?!" _"Oh, that's right. You're probably wondering how you got here." Kyoya said.

"The hell I am! Damnit, Kyoya, I thought I'd been kidnapped by a pedophile or something!! Though, you aren't that much different, seeing as to the fact that you're pretty much a stalker and all." Kaito screamed, jumping off the bed.

"Well, you shouldn't be getting mad at me. Takuma's the one who called me last night to ask if I could pick you up at the park." Kyoya retorted.

He saw Kaito's expression change from annoyed to a mix of guilt, sadness, and embarrassment.

"Why….._did_ you run away from your house last night?" Kyoya asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it right now." Kaito replied, not meeting his eyes.

"Then perhaps we should talk about it over breakfast. Or, should I say lunch seeing that it's past noon."

Kaito looked up in surprise at Kyoya.

"Y-you're serious?" Kaito asked.

"Yes. Why, is that such a shock?" Kyoya responded.

"Well, yeah. I just thought you were a heatless bastard this whole time!!"

Kyoya sweat-dropped and got annoyed. But, it wasn't like he could blame her for thinking that.

"Well, alright. On one condition." Kaito replied.

"Oh? And what might that be?" Kyoya asked.

Kaito looked up at him.

"We go out to eat. And, not to some fancy smancy place. Like, what commoners do."

Kyoya stayed quiet for a moment. He considered it for a moment and smiled.

"Alright, then. We'll go out to eat." he replied.

"Cool, but one more thing." Kaito smiled.

"What?"

Kaito gently shoved him out and said "Please let me change first."

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

"So, you really came in the middle of the night just to pick me up?" Kaito questioned.

"You woke up in my mansion, didn't you?" Kyoya replied.

Kaito chuckled and took a bite out of her sandwich.

She and Kyoya had gone out and went downtown to eat. Kyoya had to admit, the commoners food wasn't half-bad. It wasn't fancy, but it didn't taste bad. And the fact that they were walking and eating at the same time was intriguing.

"So, are you going to explain why you ran away last night?" Kyoya suddenly said.

Kaito stopped eating. She sighed and put down her sandwich.

"Look, I'll tell you. But, you gotta promise that you won't get pissed at Takuma." she answered softly.

"I promise." Kyoya said slowly.

Kaito nervously fidgeted with the end of her napkin.

"H-he, umm, well," she took a deep breath. "He kissed me last night. I was so confused. I mean, I've been in love with him for a while, but I-I just don't know anymore! And, with what happened after the family reunion…I'm just messed in the head right now when it comes to love."

"I see," Kyoya said. "So, you're confused."

"Didn't I just state that like, a million times?"

"Only once, but that's beside the point. It's understandable that you're confused right now. Especially after that surprise that was sprung on you after the reunion was over."

Kaito looked up at Kyoya and sighed.

"I-I slapped him."

Kyoya swiveled his head and looked at Kaito in surprise.

"I didn't mean to. It just happened. Now I feel horrible about it."

"I'm not surprised. You tend to act on your instincts. They help you most of the time, but they also get you into trouble. I'm surprised you haven't been seriously hurt yet." Kyoya stated.

"Gee, _thanks_." Kaito snorted sarcastically. She looked up at Kyoya and smiled.

"You know," she started. "You're not half-bad when you're not in the Host Club."

"It's because I'm not surrounded by the idiocy of Tamaki. If he were here, it'd be different." Kyoya replied.

Kaito started cracking up.

They continued to walk for a few minutes until Kaito looked up and stopped.

"What is it?" Kyoya asked.

"Nothing," Kaito said quickly. "let's go a different way. There's a short cut around here somewhere."

Kyoya followed her gaze and saw a group of about eleven boys and girls head of them. He narrowed his eyes and started walking towards them.

"What are you doing, Specks-sempai!?" Kaito hissed.

"Those kids are some that you used to go to school with, aren't they?" He guessed.

"Yeah, and I don't feel like dealing with them right now, thank you very much!" Kaito snapped.

"I've got members of the Ootori secret police around here, we'll be fine." Kyoya simply replied.

Kaito sighed and jogged to catch up with him. She kept her head down in hopes that the group wouldn't see her. Unfortunately, her prayers we're answered.

One of the boys spotted her and nudged the others. Kaito dug her hands in her pockets and kept her head down lower.

"What do you think you're doing here, ugly?" One boy called.

"Yeah, you shouldn't be here, you stupid bitch." a girl sneered.

"Why don't you crawl back under the hole you came from?" another boy asked.

Kaito stopped and faced the group. She knew all of them. Horrible memories of being held down and hot wax dripping on her arm came back and filled her head. These were the kids who'd done that to her. They were the ones she feared the most.

"I'm just hanging out with my sempai, I'm not looking for trouble." Kaito muttered.

"_Sempai?!_ Boy, I'd be insanely insulted if an ugly whore like her called me that! But, the again, if it's a guy, he's probably using her so he can screw her later! She's such an easy target and would follow anybody like a ugly lost puppy!" Another boy exclaimed rather loudly. The rest of the group started cracking up and Kaito began shaking.

"You know, you really shouldn't talk about others like that. It's bad karma. Especially when you're referring to my younger friend." Kyoya stated, suddenly appearing next to Kaito.

"That ugly thing? You refer to it as a friend?! I wouldn't want it to be my friend if it was the last thing on earth!" a girl stated.

"Ah, I get it. I understand why you hate her now." Kyoya said.

"Yeah, because she's a freak!" One boy cried.

"No, that's not the reason," Kyoya explained. "It's because you are threatened by her. The males feel threatened because she is stronger and tougher than they are. And the girls because Kaito is exceedingly attractive both inside and out in her own way. True, she doesn't act like the stereotypical girl, but that doesn't matter. You also feel threatened by her because she is different. You've grown to hate her and hurt her in the process. But, perhaps, some of you don't feel that way about her and are merely following the crowd."

The group starred at Kyoya in pure shock. Kyoya smirked and put his hand on Kaito's shoulder, steering her away from the group.

"That was some speech you gave." Kaito complimented.

"Thank you. Years of analyzing people and our customers has come in handy in more ways than one." Kyoya grinned.

Kaito paused.

"You're gonna bring guys into the Host Club and make me a Hostess, aren't you?" Kaito accused.

"What makes you think that?" Kyoya asked.

"Because you're a manipulative bastard who I could see doing something like that to get more money for the club." Kaito explained simply.

Kyoya looked at her and laughed, which scared Kaito to no end.

"Kutsunai-san!" someone called.

Kaito and Kyoya turned and saw a boy from the group behind them panting.

"You need something, Kururoshi?" Kaito asked the boy.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for picking on you back at Yokogawa. I don't remember if I did or not, but I'm extremely sorry if I did. I understand if you never forgive me. But, I wanted to tell you, no matter what the others say or think, that _I _thought you were one of the most beautiful girls I'd ever seen." he openly admitted.

"I will _never_ forgive anyone back at that school. But, I'm not so cold hearted that I won't accept your apology. So, thank you, Kururoshi-san. And, my name is Kaito." Kaito replied.

"I understand, Kaito-san. Thank you for giving me a chance, at least. By the way, my name is Hiroshi." Hiroshi stated. He turned around and walked back to the group, who were all staring at him in shock.

"Well, that was a surprise," Kyoya said. "Now, shall we leave, I'll take you to Haruhi's house."

"Haruhi's house?" Kaito questioned.

"Yes. Seeing as to she is your only female friend, it seems right that you stay with her." Kyoya said.

"Your parents didn't know I was at your mansion, did they?" Kaito smirked.

"They were out of town, but I don't see how that matters much." Kyoya responded.

Kaito snickered.

"Can you take me to my house first? I need to get clean clothes." Kaito asked.

Kyoya nodded.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

"Thanks for letting me stay over last night, Specks." Kaito said.

"Not a problem." Kyoya answered.

"Here," Kaito said. She dug in her bag and handed Kyoya a book.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow and took the book.

"It's a good book. An American book, but it got translated into Japanese a long time ago. You'd like it. You have to know a little bit about American history, but you probably know about it. And, you can ask me about it, I know a lot about the subject it deals with." Kaito smiled.

Kyoya looked at the cover and read the title aloud.

"'To Kill A Mockingbird'?"

"Yeah. Atticus, I mean the dad, reminds me of an older version of you kindda. You'll like it." Kaito replied.

She walked away from the limo, waved goodbye, and walked up to Haruhi's apartment. She took off her shoes and walked in.

"Haruhi? It's Kaito. I came to stay a few-"

Kaito starred at the living room. But, she wasn't there, someone else was.

"Hey, Kai." Takuma murmured, not meeting her eyes.

Kaito walked over to her brother, kneeled down, and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, for slapping you." Kaito whispered.

Takuma wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"No, I should be apologizing. I screwed up big time. I'm sorry." he whispered back.

Kaito pulled make and rested her forehead on Takuma's.

"It's alright. We good?"

Takuma smiled and nodded.

Takuma stood and headed for the door.

"I gotta get home. Since mom and dad are on a business trip for while, we need to watch the house. But, you stay. I'll watch it for tonight." he said.

"How'd you get here?" Kaito smirked.

"In style of course, moped." Takuma replied.

Kaito laughed.

"Haruhi should and Uncle Ranka should be back soon. Haruhi went grocery shopping and Ranka followed her." Takuma said.

"'Kay. See you later, Takuma." Kaito said.

Takuma nodded and walked out.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

"It's so good to see you again, Kaito!" Ranka exclaimed.

"Hey, uncle Ranka. Hey, Mulan-sempai." Kaito greeted.

"Hi, Kaito." Haruhi smiled.

"Oh oh! I brought a movie we could watch, a horror flick!" Kaito said, pulling the DVD out of her bag.

"Ooooooo! 'Sweeny Todd'! Looks exciting!" Ranka squealed.

"What's it about?" Haruhi asked.

"Demon Barber, played by Johnny Depp, kills his customers. Pretty much, it's a horror musical about a serial killer. Lots of blood." Kaito gleefully explained.

"Lovely." Haruhi said sarcastically.

* * *

Haruhi: What happened?! What's going on?! I heard someone scream!

The Twins: They were just here a while ago!!

Hunny: Are Kai-chan and Taku-chan alright?!

Mori: I don't know, Mitskuni. We'll find them.

Tamaki: Kyoya! Call the police!!

Kyoya: I'm doing that right now!

Haruhi: Next time, on Ouran Host Club.

Tamaki: The Ouran Host Club...

Everyone: Will be waiting for you!

Hikaru: We have to find them. Before...

* * *

BWAHAHAHAHAHA I know, I'm evil! And as you might be able to tell, something bad happenes to the Duo in the next chap. You'll have to wait to find out what. HAHAHA. But oh well. So I hope you enjoyed this cahpter. And I hope I didn't make Kyoya too ooc. It if did sorry T.T Ah gotta love Sweeny Todd! And To Kill A Mockingbird is a good book. Atticus really does remind me of an older Kyoya in someway. You should read it if you haven't! Also, if you haven't watched them already, on the first two episodes of Ouran in English are out to watch, so yeah. I like all the voices so far, especially the Twins! The are perfect! Well, I gotta go because my neck is killing me and I pulled a musle in my leg so it hurts too.

R&R quadrupile cookies for everyone!! Sorry I haven't been here in a while!

P.S. YOU CAN VOTE ON WHO YOU LIKE PAIRING KAITO WITH PEOPLE!! I'm surprised no one has vote on Kaito/Takuma pairing yet. Hell, Kyoya got a vote and he was barely in the story until now!

P.S.S I'm gonna write a story about me and my friends after I finish WTRD. It'll probably be adapted into Wolf's Rain orAir Gear so there will be action and funnyness. So if you like Wolf's Rain or Air Gear as well as Ouran, thats good.

P.S.S.S _"Try Perillie's mirical elxicar, thats what did the trick sir, true sir, true"_ lol :P


	18. Chapter 17 Return Of The Zuka Club!

Hey, everyone. Sorry I haven't updated lately, but I have a good reason. A few weeks ago, I was sitting in my room when I got a call. I answered the phone and my friend Parker's mom called me telling me he was in a hit and run accident and been hit by a car. He's fine now, but he was unconsiouse for a week and had only one broke leg. He was extreamly lucky but I couldn't update until now because I've been halping him. Anyway, I messed up because I said in the preview of this chapter that something happened to the duo. Well, that's the next chapter. Because, after watching the Ouran english dub (love it XD) I got an idea for this chapter. So yeah, here you go!

**_Declaimer: you know what belongs to me. Zuka club doesn't belong to me, though. NOTE: THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!!! You still have a lot more to go before it's done._**

* * *

Kaito and Takuma ran into the Host Club and slammed the door behind them.

"Does anyone mind telling us why the hell there are a bunch of new kids with different uniforms at our school?!?!" the Duo shouted.

"Ah, yes, apparently you guys don't know." Kyoya stated.

"Know what?!?!" the Duo screamed.

"Why, it's simple of course," Tamaki said, walking over to them. "This week, Ouran Academy is hosting a festival that has all students from different schools come here and join in on the classes! This year commoner schools are coming, too!"

The duo looked at each other, dumbfounded.

"Why the hell didn't we ever hear of this?" the Duo asked.

"Maybe you two just didn't pay attention." the Twins said.

Takuma looked around and blushed. Kaito looked at him in confusion then noticed he waved. She looked and finally noticed that a bunch of customers, from Ouran and different schools, were starring at them.

"Hehehe, sorry about the little outburst, folks." Kaito chuckled.

The customers shrugged and went back to what they were doing. The Duo turned and glared at Kyoya.

"Well, don't just stand there and glare at me, you have jobs to do." Kyoya said.

Kaito growled at him but Takuma just pulled her back. They walked over to their customers and sat down.

"You two didn't know about the festival?" one asked.

"No, we honestly didn't. We had no idea." the Duo admitted embarrassedly.

"Here," another customer said, handing them a thick, fancy looking packet. "It's a list of the schools that will be attending the festival. The festival is for students in Middle and High School."

Takuma skimmed through the packet and laughed.

"What kind of name is Lobelia?" He laughed,

"It sounds like some fancy hair restoration product!" Kaito snickered.

"How dare you insult our school's name!" a girl shouted.

The Host Club members turned around in shock as the Zuka Club walked in.

"Not the Zuka Club again!" the Twins cried.

The Zuka club started singing their "Lobelia" chant and the Duo started cackling like mad.

"Are you serious?! You're actually called the _Zuka_Club?!" Takuma laughed.

"And what's with that lame assed chant?! I've heard of school pride, but come on!" Kaito cracked up.

At the sound of Kaito's voice, Benibara and the other Zuka Club members grabbed her.

"The hell?!" Kaito shrieked.

"How dare you take another innocent princess captive in this awful club!" Benibara snapped.

"'Princess'?" Kaito muttered.

Benibara turned around and literally swept Kaito off her feet. Holding her by the waist and tilting her down into a dunk, Benibara gazed deeply into her eyes.

"Yes, princess. It fits you perfectly. You have a beauty that of your own. Your features are that of a goddess. You are truly a princess." Benibara flirted.

Kaito blinked and sent a 'help me' look to her brother.

"Umm, can you please put my sister down?" Takuma asked.

Benibara sat Kaito down and starred down at Takuma.

"I knew that this lovely princess didn't come here by herself. Behind every beautiful lady is a man holding her back." Benibara snarled.

"Wait, you've got it all wrong-" Takuma began.

"It is obvious that you dragged her into this club and forced her to join against her will! All you men are alike." Benibara said, cutting him off.

"No, wait, please," Kaito said. Benibara turned to her. "I joined the club on my own. It was me who dragged my brother into the club, not the other way around."

"But, why?" Chizuru asked.

"I thought it looked like fun." Kaito smiled.

Chizuru and Hinako looked at each other in surprise.

"And, hey, since you guys are here, maybe you could at least try the Host Club out and designate one of us." Kaito continued.

"Speaking of which, where's Haruhi-sempai?" Takuma asked.

"Haru-chan's showing her friend, Mei, around Ouran today. She'll probably be back tomorrow." Hunny chirped from Mori's shoulder.

"Designate a host?" Hinako asked.

"Yes, you can designate any one of us." Kyoya smiled.

"Then, we designate this princess." Benibara said as she and Chizuru hugged Kaito.

"What?!?" Kaito shrieked.

"Alright, that's fine by me. You could also designate her brother, too. He's like a guy version of Kaito." Kyoya said.

"I don't believe that. Hinako, why don't you be the one to research this obvious lie while Chizuru and I have fun with the princess." Benibara said.

"Oh, fine." Hinako huffed, obviously not happy with the suggestion.

"Kyoya-sempai, you can't be serious!" Takuma cried.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU CAN'T JUST WHORE ME OUT LIKE THIS!!!" Kaito screeched.

"Technically, you're a host, Kaito. So, I can." Kyoya smirked.

"DAMN YOU!!!!"

Takuma watched as his sister helplessly got dragged away by the two older Zuka girls. He sighed and sat across from Hinako.

"Let's get this over with." Hinako snarled.

"You really don't like guys, do you?" Takuma asked.

"They're inconsiderate, stupid, Neanderthals that think they rule everything!" Hinako screamed.

Takuma slapped his head with his palm. This was gonna be harder than he thought.

"Way to be stereotypical," Takuma muttered. He looked up and Hinako and smiled. "Well, lets start with the basics. My name is Takuma Kutsunai. My sister's name is Kaito. What's your name?"

"Hinako Tsuwabuki." she muttered.

A moment of silence passed by them.

"So," Takuma began slowly. "What kind of person are you interested in? You know, relationship wise."

"What are you implying?" Hinako asked, narrowing her eyes.

"W-w-well, I didn't know if it'd be rude to just ask you what your sexuality is." Takuma stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm bisexual. Got a problem with it?" Hinako snapped.

"Not at all," Takuma defended. "My Granny Sora and Grandma Yuki are lesbians. They raised my dad together since he was three."

Hinako looked a bit surprised by this. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Fine then. If my partner was a girl, she should be shy, sweet, understanding, and cute. But, if by some strange chance my partner was a boy, he has to be kind, caring, understanding, strong, smart, and know that I can take care of myself, but romantic and cute at the same time. I'd want a type of guy that would fight by my side rather than trying to defend me." Hinako explained.

The Twins, who had been eavesdropping, turned to each other.

"Is it just me, or did she just describe Takuma in every single way?" the asked each other in unison.

Takuma, not noticing these coincidental traits, smiled sweetly.

"You remind me of my Granny Sora. She was a real fighter and my Grandma Yuki's kinda what you described your dream girl to be."

Hinako looked up at him and, or the first time, smiled back.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

"And then, me, my sister, and the twins tried to push Tamaki in the hole! My mom got a picture of it and it was hilarious!" Takuma chuckled, telling Hinako about their trip to the beach.

"O-oh man, I wish I could see the look on his face!" Hinako laughed.

After about a half and hour, Takuma and Hinako had finally been able to hit it off.

"If you're here tomorrow, I'll bring the picture and show it to you." Takuma promised.

Hinako was about to say something when Benibara and Chizuru appeared behind her.

"We're sorry we left you, Hinagiku. We won't do it again." Chizuru said, hugging the smaller girl.

"Where's my sister?" Takuma asked.

"Miss Kaito stepped out in the courtyard for a while. She will be back shortly." Benibara snidely replied.

"_Where_did you say Kai-chan was?!" Hunny asked in a panic.

"The courtyard. Why?"

Hunny's eyes got huge and he turned to Takuma.

"Taku-chan! The courtyard is where the third-year students of Yokogawa are!! Kai-chan's going to be surrounded by your old classmates!"

As soon as he said that, everyone froze.

"Why are you all freaking out?" Chizuru asked.

"Because, Kaito used to get beaten up by her classmates at Yokogawa!" The twins yelled.

"KAITO!" Takuma screamed, running out of the room.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

_"Damnit, I'm screwed."_ Kaito thought when she walked right into the middle of her old classmates.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the ugly whore." a guy said.

The group of thirty or more students surrounded Kaito.

"What do you all want," Kaito snapped, trying not to shake. "I'm not messing with you, so leave me alone."

"Yeah right, bitch. We've waited a long time for this." a girl said.

"Like we'd let you get away unharmed," the boy said. "Grab her!"

Kaito was forced to the ground as a few kids pushed her down.

"Guys, cut it out! She's not doing anything to you!" Hiroshi, whom Kaito hadn't seen since two weeks before, called.

"Shut up, Kururoshi! You have not say in this!" the guy snapped.

Hiroshi backed up, spun on his heels, and ran off.

"KAITO!" someone screamed.

Takuma pushed through the crowd and grabbed his sister.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine."

Takuma and Kaito stood back to back and faced the tight circle of their former classmates.

"Takuma! Long time no see!" the boy said cheerfully.

"Don't act like you're my friend, you bastard. All of you! After treating my sister like crap, you actually expect me to be all friendly?!" Takuma snapped.

"I suggest you all break it up now." Kyoya said.

The Duo and the Yokogawa kids turned towards Kyoya. The rest of the Host Club and the Zuka Club glared at them.

"Guys!" someone yelled.

Haruhi and Mei came running over to the group.

"Haruhi! You got my message!" Takuma yelled happily.

"Yeah, I did." Haruhi said.

"Did you bring what I asked for?" Takuma asked, smirking.

"She sure did." Mei replied.

Suddenly, more footsteps were heard. Chika and Satoshi came running around the corner.

"Kaito!" Chika yelled.

"You alright girly?" Satoshi asked.

"I'm fine!" Kaito called back.

A mechanical sounds filled the air and Renge came out of the ground.

"You should know, dear children, when you mess with one member of the Host Club, you mess with all of them plus their friends." Renge said coldly.

"And, we will put curses on you if you do not leave young Miss Kaito alone." Nekozawa added, as he and the Black Magic Club came out holding an umbrella.

"Your school sure is weird." Mei whispered to Haruhi.

"I figured that out the day I stepped into the Host Club." Haruhi replied.

The lead boy of Yokogawa turned to them and smirked.

"Even with all your little friends, you're still outnumbered."

"We're not looking to fight!" Kaito cried.

"But, if we do, we'll fight side by side." Takuma added.

Hinako swiveled her head at Takuma and blinked in shock.

Suddenly, a rock flew out of nowhere and hit the boy in the head.

"That's enough! All of you, step far away from Lightning Bolt and her brother. NOW!" a voice boomed.

The Yokogawa kids gasped and did as they were told. Kaito's eyes widened when she saw the Yokogawa Dragons walk forward.

"Now, all of you are going to turn around and walk away. We catch you messing with Lightning Bolt, you'll regret it. She's our pray. And you know what happens when you mess with our pray." Kenji snapped.

The students stayed silent but obeyed sending death glares at Kaito.

"It's not like you to be the saviors of the weak, Kenji." Takuma said slowly.

"You know our damn rule; New members have one wish, even if it's not with the gangs policy. It's been like that since Yokogawa Dragons started." Kenji snapped.

"New member?!" Kaito gasped.

Her eyes drifted over the crowd as Hiroshi stepped forward. His silver eyes showed some guilt and one was black.

"I joined a few weeks ago. I'm sorry if I've disrespected you in any way, Kaito." Hiroshi said. He looked at the ground and let his red hair cover his face.

Hiroshi flinched when a pair of arms wrapped around him. He looked down and saw Kaito hugging him.

"I forgive you, Hiroshi. Only you. Thank you." Kaito said.

She pulled away and the two bowed to each other.

"Silver Viper, lets go." Kenji called.

Hiroshi smiled at Kaito before running off.

"Silver Viper? Weird name. And, why do they call you Lightning Bolt? I mean, I know you're fast but seriously." Satoshi mused.

"Every member of the Yokogawa Dragons has a nickname like that. Two parts each. It describes a special skill they have while fighting. It stays with them even after they quit, which is nearly impossible, but has been done." Kaito said in a low, grim voice.

Satoshi spun and looked at her in shock.

"K-k-Kaito! A-are you trying to say-" Satoshi began.

"That was then. Takuma doesn't know. Only you, me, and the Dragons." Kaito replied.

She turned and ran back to the group, smiling and leaving a shocked Satoshi behind.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

The Zuka Club girls started to walk down the hallway.

"Today was pretty intense." Chizuru mused.

"But, I don't understand how those were Kaito and Takuma's old classmates." Hinako said.

"You mean, you don't know," Chizuru replied. "Kaito and her brother skipped a grade and moved from their third year to their fist year in High School."

Hinako gaped at them in shock.

"You know, Hinako," Benibara started. "Kaito is an extremely nice girl. And, her brother is actually decent."

"W-what are you saying?" Hinako asked.

"I'm saying, if you happened to fall for a man, I'd recommend Takuma Kutsunai." Benibara smirked.

Hinako stopped dead in her tracks and starred at Benibara and Chizuru as they walked.

_"Takuma and I,"_ Hinako thought._ "Together?!"_

* * *

Le gasp! So many shockers in this chapter. Sorry for the small Haruhi and Mei cameo's, Mei will have a bigger part in future chapters. Let's see, we saw a possible new pairing for Takuma. And, we learned something new about another favorite character! And, for thoes of you who some how became fans of Hiroshi, he will be in another chapter, I promise. So yeah, loads of new surprises. Also, if you want the preview to the next chapter, you need to go to the last one and read it. So, yeah! Hope you liked this chapter!

R&R, cookies for thoes who do! fortune cookies! Woohoo!


	19. Chapter 18 This Cannot Be Happening!

Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. But, Happy New Year and Merry Be-lated Christmas. I've been super busy lately and have had major writers block for this Chapter. I knew what I wanted to do in it, but I just could form a chapter around it! It drove me nuts! Not much has been going on besides that. So, I'll just let you read the long-awaited chapter. Enjoy!

**_Declaimer: You know the drill, but I do own the institute in this chapter, Unara, Yoru, and that's it. I don't own the inuendo of Spongebob or the Monkee's walk. Me and my friends, however, do do what the Duo does when one of us are upset about something. Why? Because The Monkee's Walk is freaking awesome like that. Look it up if you don't know what it is. _**

* * *

"The Host Club needs to come up with a new way to get money. So, we need to host a new event," Kyoya announced to the only host's that didn't have customers at the time. "Any ideas?"

"Don't we already have a shit load of money?" the duo asked.

"That is not the point," Kyoya stated to the currently customer-free duo. "The point is we need to keep our customers entertained."

"So, money just comes as a bonus?" Takuma teased.

"Precisely." Kyoya replied.

The Duo looked at each other and brain stormed for a minute.

"Well," Takuma began. "We could follow the Zuka Club's way of entertainment."

"You want us to turn into psycho lesbians?" Kaito asked.

"What?! NO!! Not all of them are lesbians," Takuma snapped. "I mean we could put on a play. Hinako was telling me about it when we had the festival the other week."

"Actually, a play doesn't sound like that bad of an idea." the Twins said, suddenly popping up with the other Host Club members.

"What is it with you guys and simultaneously and spontaneously popping up out of no where whenever someone in the club says something interesting," Kaito ranted. "Don't you guys have customers to Host?!"

"What do you think, Kyoya-sempai?" Takuma asked, ignoring his sister.

"That may not be a bad idea. But, we can use it as a back-up plan. We need an event that won't take to long to prepare. A few weeks at the latest." Kyoya said.

"Why don't we just have another dance? That went _so_ well the last time." Haruhi said sarcastically.

"THAT'S BRILLIENT!" Everyone, minus Takuma, Mori, and Kyoya screamed.

"I was joking!" Haruhi spat.

"Yes, that'll work, but we need to make it interesting. Since getting a kiss from one of us didn't work last time," Kyoya said, looking at Haruhi. "We need to make it interesting."

"What about getting students to show off their musical talents by performing?" Hunny asked.

"Yeah! Then the winner gets the prize of being able to perform at the Host Club." the Twins suggested.

"Well, then I believe we have a dance event set!" Tamaki said dramatically.

The customers, who had been listening, began to bustle with excitement.

"Oh, it can get even more interesting than that." a voice said.

Suddenly, a loud, motorized sound filled the air and up came Renge on the pillar of doom.

"Seriously, how the hell does she do that?" the Duo asked.

"How so?" Haruhi asked Renge.

"Because, there will be a competition among the Host's before the dance!" Renge exclaimed.

"A competition?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes," Renge replied. She leaped down from the pillar, grabbed Kaito, and put her arm around her. "And Hostess Kaito Kutsunai is the prize!"

"WHAT?!?!" the Host's cried.

"Why is everyone whoring me out lately?!" Kaito exclaimed.

"And, what might this competition be, Renge?" Kyoya smirked.

"Simple," Renge explained. "Whichever Host is able to find out Kaito's middle name first, gets to have a special dance with her. And, they have to find out without the help of either Kaito or Takuma. So, they have to find it out all on their own."

"But, then Taku-chan would have an unfair advantage, being her brother and all." Hunny said.

"Actually," Takuma said sheepishly. "I can't remember what her middle name is. I don't even know if I ever did know."

A stunned silence went through the Host Club. And, somewhere far, far away, a sponge that lives in a pineapple under the sea screamed the word 'what' rather loudly. Though, nobody knew it.

"That's just plain sad." the Twins said.

"Also," Renge continued.

"Oh lord, there's more." Kaito muttered.

"The customers of the Host Club will have the pleasure of helping me get the lovely Hostess ready for the dance!" Renge exclaimed.

The customers cheered and the Host Club members looked shocked.

"That's right," Renge smiled. "You will all help me prepare her make-up, dress, and everything else to make her the perfect prize."

Everyone else cheered. Even Tamaki and some of the others looked slightly excited.

"Hold on a second," Hikaru yelled.

Everyone turned and looked at him.

"Shouldn't you guys be asking Kaito if she even wants to do this? We shouldn't force her to do something that she doesn't feel comfortable doing." he explained.

"Actually," Kaito blushed, not meeting anyone's eyes. "I don't mind. Just don't make me look like a fake."

As soon as she said that, everyone beamed and began to cheer in approval. Hikaru locked eyes with Kaito and smiled at her. Kaito blinked in surprise and smiled back.

Walking away from Renge, she stormed over to Kyoya and said "If we also decide to do a play, I'm your co-director."

"Fair enough," Kyoya said. "It's the least I can do since you may be sacrificing your dignity for the sake of the club."

"Damn right." Kaito smirked.

"Yasuchika and Satoshi are in the competition, too. Considering the fact that they're practically members of the Host Club since Kaito joined." Renge stated, suddenly popping up.

"Sounds fair." the Twins said.

After a minute or two, everyone went back to hosting. The only two that were free were Kyoya and Kaito. Kyoya sat typing at his laptop while Kaito sat at the other side of the table reading 'Death Note'. Kyoya looked up and stared at her.

"That reminds me," Kyoya stated, reaching into his briefcase. "I almost forgot to give this back to you."

Kyoya handed Kaito back her copy of 'To Kill A Mocking Bird'.

"Oh! Did you like it?" Kaito asked.

"It was quite interesting, surprisingly," Kyoya stated. "I also thank you for saying that I was like Atticus. I wasn't expecting him to be a good character after you said that."

"Gee, thanks for having so much faith in me." Kaito rolled her eyes.

"The only thing I found irritating was the lack of justice in the Tom Robinson case." Kyoya said.

"Yeah, I hated it, too. Especially when he didn't even do anything and died. I still can't believe that people in America back then were so raciest." Kaito sighed, placing her head on her hand.

She looked out the window near-by deep in thought.

"Maybe we could do a play about the book. It'd be interesting and educational." Kaito mused.

"It wouldn't be a bad idea. But, we want the customers to be interested in the play. How many people do you honestly know would go to watch a play like that?" Kyoya explained.

"You've got a point." Kaito murmured.

Suddenly, an idea clicked in her head and she pulled out a piece of paper and began writing on it.

"What are you doing?" Kyoya asked.

"What if we did a play about 'Sweeny Todd'?" Kaito remarked. "It's interesting and entertaining. Plus, people would see it if their favorite Host's made up the cast."

Kyoya considered this for a minute and smiled.

"Not bad, Kutsunai."

"I try my best, Specks." Kaito grinned.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

Takuma and Kaito had left the club early today and were walking home. They lived a ways away from the school, but they took a commoners bus that took them from the bus stop to the store near their house. It wasn't anything new than what it had been since they'd started Ouran.

"So, you're really gonna let Renge and a few other girls give you a make-over for this thing?" Takuma chuckled.

"Eh, why not. It can't be that horrible." Kaito laughed.

Kaito stopped and looked at her brother. Takuma stared at her and instantly knew something was up.

He shifted his briefcase to his left hand and linked arms with his sister.

Once they started walking again, they were doing the famous 'The Monkees' walk. The Duo always did this when one of them was wanting to talk to the other about something that was bothering them.

"What's bothering you?" Takuma asked.

"Us. Are we….you know?" Kaito looked down.

"The whole 'in love and married' thing?"

"Yeah."

"Only if you want to." Takuma smiled.

Kaito smiled slightly and continued looking down.

"Now," Takuma said. "Tell me what's really bothering you."

"You should know. You were there when Grandma and Grandpa announced it after the reunion." Kaito murmured.

"Oh, that," Takuma grumbled. "Wouldn't be surprised if Kana set that up."

"Doubt it," Kaito replied. "She may want me out of the family, but, she would never do it so it'd benefit me. I'm pretty sure this was all Grandma and Grandpa's idea."

"Kaito, it isn't even official yet," Takuma stated. "They said you could think about it and that you had until you turn eighteen to decide whether or not you wanted to go through with it."

"Yeah, they give me the choice now. But, when it comes right down to it, I know that they probably want me to agree to it." Kaito sighed.

The Duo remained quiet for a moment. Takuma narrowed his eyes.

"If you really, really, don't wanna go through with it, I'll help you get out of it. I may not know how yet. But, I will find out before hand." he said with determination.

Kaito looked at her brother and smiled.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

Two men sat near-by in a black van, watching the Kutsunai Duo.

"That's them, right?" the first man, Unara, asked.

"Yep. The boss said to find them and bring them back to the institute. Said that he got a call from a relative of theirs or something telling us to get them and bring them in." the second man, Yoru, replied.

"Alright then," Unara said. "Lets go get them."

With that, Yoru started up the van.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

The Duo were laughing as they continued to do the Monkee's walk.

Suddenly, Takuma stopped and nearly caused Kaito to trip over his leg. She looked at her brother in confusion and followed his gaze. A black van pulled a few feet in front of them and stopped. A tall, muscular man stepped out and looked at them.

"Excuse me," he said, walking towards the Duo. "My friend and I are lost. Do you know how to get to Yosaka's Children's Mental Study Institute?"

"Sorry, we've never heard of it." Kaito said.

The Duo had a bad feeling about this guy. Takuma wrapped his arm protectively around Kaito's shoulder and began to walk away.

"You will soon. You two have just been admitted." Unara smirked.

Before either of the Duo could react, Unara grabbed Kaito by the arm and yanked her towards the back of the van.

Takuma acted quickly and kicked Unara in the place the sun don't shine. Unfortunately, Yoru had jumped out and grabbed Takuma.

"TAKUMA!" Kaito screamed.

"KAITO, RUN!" Takuma screamed as he was thrown into the back of the van.

Unara jumped to his feet and took of running after Kaito. But, she was faster and sped down the sidewalk. She took a sharp right turn and ran straight into the overgrown woods by the path.

Kaito ran as fast as she could through the woods and dove into a bush, knowing that Unara was close.

Kaito sucked in a shaky breath as Unara ran right past the bush she was in and deeper into the woods.

Reaching into her pocket, Kaito pulled out her cell phone with a shaky hand. She called the only number that she could think of at the moment and prayed to God he picked up.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

Kyoya and the others were sitting in the club room after school let out. He felt a buzzing in his pocket and pulled out his phone.

Checking who it was, he turned it on speaker and said "Hello, Kaito. What do you want?"

Everyone went silent while they waited for Kaito's response.

"Kyoya! I-I-I need help, now!" Kaito said in a panic.

Kyoya and the others felt their blood run cold. Something was seriously wrong.

"Kaito! Where are you, what's going on?!" Kyoya asked.

"S-some guys came out of a van and said something about an institute or something. I need help, now! T-t-they took Takuma! I'm hiding in a bush in the woods near the path." Kaito cried in a hushed voice.

Hikaru's eye's widened. Before Kyoya could reply, Hikaru grabbed the phone and said "Kaito, wait five minutes and get the hell back to the path! I'm coming for you."

Before anyone could stop him, Hikaru ran out of the club as fast as he could.

Kyoya picked the phone up again and said "I'm calling the Ootori secret police. They'll be there soon!"

With that, Kyoya hung up and called his family's secret police.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

Kaito put her cell back in her pocket. She took a few deep breaths and climbed the tree next to her.

Once she was up, she could see Unara still looking for her. Kaito climbed back down, grabbed a rock, threw it a good ten feet, cupped her hands over her mouth, and let out a blood-curdling scream that echoed through the forest.

Then, she immediantly turned on her heels and ran back towards the path.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

Hikaru ran faster than he ever had in his life. He knew exactly where Kaito was because it was the only wooded area near the pathway. As he ran he saw Kaito run out of the forest in front of him.

But, he was too far to reach her. He screamed her name and she looked up. Kaito looked around and finally spotted Hikaru.

Hikaru smiled. He knew he was actually gonna make it to her. Then, all he had to do was help her get Takuma.

Suddenly, Hikaru's hope vanished as Unara ran out of the forest and behind an unsuspecting Kaito.

"KAITO!!!!!" Hikaru screamed.

But, he was too late. Unara lifted the large stick he was carrying and smashed it into the side of Kaito's head and all that could be heard was a loud crack.

Kaito's eyes widened a bit bigger than they were before and her mouth opened as she fell to the ground like a sack of potato's.

Unara bent down and grabbed Kaito by the back of her blazer. A black van pulled up next to him and her threw Kaito in the back.

"NO!" Hikaru screamed in anger and agony as he watched Unara get into the van and speed off.

Hikaru fell to his knees in pure shock and horror when he reached the spot where Kaito was taken from.

"DAMNIT!" he yelled, punching the ground.

Suddenly, he felt something wet on his now bruising fist. A cold chill went through him when he looked down and saw blood. No, not just blood, _Kaito's_ blood.

"Oh God," he whispered. "Oh please, no. Don't tell me that Kaito's….."

He couldn't say it. He could barely stand thinking for a second that the smiling, fiery, bold, sweet girl he'd fallen for could be dead.

Hikaru didn't even notice when the others showed up and all realized that they were too late. But, as soon as they saw the blood on the ground, it sent all of them over the edge in tears.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

A bright light filled the darkened space in the back of the van for a moment. Takuma had to shield his eyes. All he could hear was a heavy clunk and the door closing.

"Kaito!" he cried, crawling over to his sister.

Takuma managed to feel through the darkness and cradle his sister in his arms. He put one hand on the back of her head and felt blood.

"No," he whispered. "Kaito! Kaito! Kai, wake up, please!"

Takuma began crying and assuming the worst when he heard a faint grunt.

"Ow," Kaito grunted. "Do you mind? The cut stings."

"You're alive!" Takuma breathed in relief.

"Yeah, that guy whacked me in the head with a stick and knocked me out for a minute. It really sucked because I felt my arm scrape against the ground. I got a pretty deep gash when I was in the woods and it hurt like hell." Kaito murmured.

Takuma shifted so Kaito's head was resting on his lap.

"Don't talk. Just rest." Takuma commanded softly.

Kaito nodded and began to drift off.

"Where do you think they're taking us?" she asked.

"I don't know, Kai," Takuma murmured. "I really don't know."

* * *

Kaito: Taku, where the hell are we?

Takuma: I have no freaking clue, Kai.

Kaito: It looks like some research facility or something.

Takuma: Let's hope not, who knows what the hell will happen.

Haruhi: Next time, on Ouran Host Club!

Tamaki: The Ouran Host Club...

Everyone: We'll see you then!

* * *

Wow, I'm freaking evil, aren't I? Let's see, I whored out Kaito again, made the Duo get kidnapped, probably seriously damaged Hikaru for life, and nearly killed Kaito. Well, you'll just have to see what happens in the next chapter! Also, remember in the Reunion chapter when Takuma interupted the almost kiss between Hikaru and Kaito and dragged Kaito away? Yeah, it was because of what they were talking about their grandparents. Try to guess what'll happen. And, also, if you haven't figured it out yet, try to figure out why they got kidnapped. So, I'll see you next time!

R&R you get a dozen cookies each lol

P.S. I just realized I started this story almost a year ago! Wow! Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing this story for the past year! Happy Birthday, "We're The Real Deal"!

P.S.S. PEOPLE! there is a poll on my bio page asking who you want/think Kaito will end up with! And Takuma isn't out of the race, yet. You never know! I may spring some Duocest on your asses in the future. Note: Twincest is for HikaruxKaoru and Duocest is for TakumaxKaito in my case.

P.S.S.S. If the retardo's who did the Ouran anime had been cool and included Satoshi in the anime, I can only think of one voice that would possibly fit him for the English dub. It is Joshua Seth who did the voice for Tai in the first season of Digimon and Hige in Wolf's Rain.

P.S.S.S.S. Last thing, sorry, I saw a video about an Ouran live-action in Japan and thought "Oh, what the hell." so, here are the only two actors for the Duo i could think of XD: Takuma would be played by Ken'ichi Matsuyama who played L in the live action Death Note Movie and Kaito would be Erika Toda, who was Misa in the Death Note movie. And, as far as American actors go, I haven't found any, because usually America messes up really good Japanese movies. They are going to remake Death Note and I heard a rumor that Zac Efron may play Light. Blah! No! ok, you can go now, sorry.


	20. Chapter 19 Childhood Promises

Hello reader! (hides in bomb shelter) Wait, wait wait! I can explain. Okay, so, I kindda got grounded off the computer for a loooooooooooong time because of bad grades (I got 2 F's, which is really bad since I don't get F's unless I forget to do a homework crap; I'm a good kid, honest XD). So, that resulted in grounding, which resulted in sneaking on occasionally to write one-shots and not WTRD for about 3 months! So, now I gots me motivation, 'cause my parents threatened to move me to my up-tight, really really strict and religious grandma who would brand me with a bible if she ever found out I don't really have a religion (not joking, she started screaming at Parker once just because of his music, Three Days Grace to be exact), if i don't keep my grades good. So, needless to say, I'm freaking motivated. So, I figured I owed you a good and long(er) chapter. So yes, here you go and thank you for sticking with me while i screw up T.T

**_Declaimer: blah blah blah, you freaking get it! oh, but for those of you who are kyoyaxkaito fans, theres some of that in a flashback XD and don't worry, hikaru doesn't think Kaito's dead! Sorry if that was to over-board last chapter._**

* * *

"Come on, you stupid door! Open already!" Takuma grunted as he tried to force the van door in the back open with a crowbar he'd found.

Kaito sat up and looked at her brother. Slowly, she reached out to brace herself on the side wall of the van to stand. Takuma noticed and stopped what she was doing.

"Just relax, Kaito. You don't need to be helping when you're hurt. I'll have us out in a minute."

"You've been trying for an hour to get the door open, Takuma," Kaito said tiredly, slumping back to the ground. "If you let me help we could both force it open."

Takuma ignored his sister and kept trying to open the door. Kaito had been drifting in and out of consciousness for the past four hours since they'd been kidnapped. The blow to the head she got earlier wasn't that bad, but it was enough to wear her out.

Takuma sighed and leaned against the door panting. He wasn't making any progress. But, he had to try. He was going to get them out if it was the last thing he did.

"How's your head and arm?" Takuma asked.

"Head still hurts, but the cut's just a little scratch. It'll be fine. My arm hurts like hell, but it stopped bleeding and it should be fine. Just a flesh wound," Kaito smirked. "in short, I've gotten worst injuries than this from the Yokogawa bastards than this."

Takuma shook his head. Neither of the Duo noticed the van slowing down. Kaito stood up slowly and walked toward her brother.

"I'm fine. And, we're gonna be okay." she said comfortingly.

Takuma smiled. He continued to pry at the door with no luck.

"Why don't you try whacking it? It could open." Kaito suggested.

Takuma nodded and shifted his grip. He began to smash the crowbar into the side of the door. Suddenly, mid-swing, the door opened to reveal Unara and Yoru. Takuma slammed the crowbar into Unara's face.

Unara doubled over in pain and Takuma and Kaito made a break for it. Unfortunately, wherever the hell they were at, a bunch of guards were there too and grabbed them.

"You fucking brats," Unara snarled as blood trickled down his forehead. "I'd kill you if I could, but the boss wants you alive."

Yoru turned to the guards holding the Duo. "Take them to Dr. Yosaka. He wants to see them right away."

The guards nodded and shoved Takuma and Kaito toward the large building behind them. Takuma and Kaito grabbed each others hands and held tights as they were forced forward. The building vaguely resembled a cross between a hospital and a prison. A small sign by the main entrance was the only indication on what it was. The sign read: _**"Yosaka's Children's Mental Study Institute". **_Chills went up the spines of the Duo. They had only a second to glance at each other before they were forced inside.

The inside looked more like a hospital, but it had an eerie feel to it. As they continued to walk, a blood-curdling scream could be heard from the room ahead. The Duo only had a minute to look it before going forward, but deeply regretted it. Inside was a girl screaming and clutching her head. She looked around the same age as them. Her eyes were wild with fright and was lashing out at the air. Suddenly, what looked like doctors came in and began to force the girl onto a bed and strapped her down. One grabbed a syringe and began filling it with clear liquid.

"Keep moving!" one guard snapped, shoving the Duo forward. Kaito clenched Takuma's hand in fright as the girls screams continued. Suddenly, mid-scream, the girl stopped. Kaito and Takuma looked at each other. They didn't know what was scarier; the screaming or the silence.

A few minutes past and the Duo kept their heads down to avoid seeing anything else. The guards grabbed them and shoved them both inside what looked like an office.

"Dr. Yosaka will see you in a minute." one guard said, shutting the door behind them.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Kaito looked at her brother.

"Takuma, we have to get out of here!" she said frantically.

"I know," Takuma said, grabbing his sister's shoulders. "The first chance we get, we're busting the hell outta here."

Kaito nodded and her eyes began to fill with tears. She clutched the front of her brother's shirt and buried her face into his chest. Takuma wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her as she sobbed.

"I know, I know. It was hard for me, too." he whispered.

"H-h-how could they do that," Kaito sobbed. "t-that girl, she looked so scared! She was screaming and screaming. T-t-then s-she just stopped!"

Kaito lifted her head and looked at Takuma. Her eyes were brimmed with tears and her nose was red. Takuma kissed her softly on the forehead and rubbed her back.

"It's okay, we'll be okay." he soothed.

"What kind of hell hole are we in, Takuma?" Kaito asked.

Takuma starred down at the floor. He wished he knew the answer or at least figure one out. Sadly, he shook his head.

"I don't know, Kai," he murmured. "I just don't know."

The sound of the door opening made them jump. Takuma tightened his grip on Kaito and pulled her behind him slightly. A tall man with graying black hair wearing a doctors coat stepped in. He turned his burning amber eyes on the Duo and smiled.

"Ah, so you two are Kaito and Takuma. The Kutsunai twins I've heard so much about," the man said. He gestured to the seats in front of the large oak desk. "Please, have a seat."

Takuma and Kaito glared at the man and slowly sat across from him. Takuma pulled his chair as close to his sister as he could.

The man looked at them.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he began flashing a smile that seemed to be full of lies. "My name is Dr. Nobu Yosaka, founder and director of this institute."

Kaito grabbed her brothers hand and squeezed it. Takuma squeezed back to tell her he wasn't leaving her.

"Now, I'm sure you have some questions and I have answers. So, if you like, ask away." Yosaka told them.

"Why are we here?" Takuma demanded.

Yosaka smirked, as if he were hoping one of them would ask that very question.

"Why, that's simple," he explained. "You have been admitted here for two reasons. One, because some of your family members were concerned about your…how should I put it…'bond' if you will. They think you are too close. And, I agreed when they explained it to me. You are constantly together, you act the same at times, you can't be without the other for a certain period of time. The list goes on, but I'm sure you get the concept."

"We're twins," Kaito exclaimed. "We're _supposed _to be like that! Everything you described as a symptom is the result of _twins_!"

"Yes, but twins don't normally hug on each other, claim they are going to be married when they get older, or kiss, now do they?"

Kaito instantly shut up and gritted her teeth.

"What are the other reasons to why we're here?" Takuma snapped.

"Right," Yosaka continued. "you're also here so we can research you two. Occasionally, during your stay here, we will bring you in and ask you questions. We want to find out the exact reason you act like this."

"And when you _do_ find out the reason?" the Duo asked.

"Simple," the doctor grinned. "Once we find out, we'll treat you for it. Once you're all better, we'll let you go."

A cold chill ran through Takuma and Kaito.

"However, for the best results, we will start treating you Immediantly," Yosaka turned towards the door. "Guards, please escort the Kutsunai twins to their rooms."

The Duo jumped out of their seats and grabbed onto each other. The guards came in and started prying them apart, holding them as far away from each other as they possible could.

"What are you doing?!? Let us go!!!" Takuma snarled in fury.

"We're starting your treatment, that's all," Yosaka stated, standing up. "You two will be separated from each other during your stay. For the best results, we will keep you away from each other so you can get used to being two separate people for once. You will not see each other, you will not speak to each other. This will hopefully ensure your treatment quicker."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY, YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!!!!" Takuma screamed and started thrashing around. Kaito did the same, but because of her earlier injury, she was less successful.

Takuma continued to trash and kick as he tried to break free. His face was twisted in complete and utter rage as he tried to break free. Yosaka sighed and walked over to Takuma.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!!" Kaito screeched.

Yosaka looked at her and smiled.

"Hold his head still." Yosaka instructed the guard.

The guard held Takuma's head and brought him to his knees. His usually calm, sweet eyes were practically smothering black flames as Yosaka kneeled down to his level. Putting his middle and index fingers together, Yosaka pressed on two pressure points on Takuma's neck. Takuma tried to trash away, but suddenly he felt light-headed and fainted.

Yosaka stood up and grinned at an extremely pissed Kaito.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?!?!"

"Guards," Yosaka ignored Kaito. "Please take Takuma to his room. You can bring Kaito to hers in about five minutes."

"BASTARD, ANSWER THE QUESTION!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FUCKING BROTHER!" Kaito screamed.

"Nothing, really," Yosaka answered finally. "I just cut off two main arteries to his brain for a second and made him pass out. He's probably awake by now. Maybe not, he might've worn himself out with all that thrashing. In short, your brother will be fine."

Kaito would've felt relieved if she hadn't been talking to this so called doctor.

"Kana put us here, didn't she." Kaito grimly said.

"My dear Kaito," Yosaka chuckled. "you shouldn't assume something that seems obvious. For all you know, it could've been a cousin, an uncle, your grandparents, perhaps….your parents."

Kaito's heart clenched.

"No, not mom and dad! T-they'd never do that!" Kaito cried as her eyes brimmed with tears.

"You look tired, my sweet. Guards, take her to her room now." Yosaka said with the wave of his hand.

Kaito was dragged out without a fight. Her whole body felt numb so she didn't put up much of a fight.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

It had been five days since the Duo had been missing. The report had gone out across most of the country on the local news. Each school had different reactions.

When the news got to Yokogawa High School and Middle School, all of the Duo's former classmates seemed to go numb at the thought of the girl they all used to torture was missing and may never come back. The Yokogawa Dragons were shocked. Hiroshi lashed out in the middle of class and screamed at his fellow students for being horrible to Kaito.

Lobelia was effected in a small way. When the Zuka Club got news, Hinako screamed in terror and began crying over her only guy friend and his sister. All Benibara and Chizuru could do to comfort their friend was hold her and tell her the Duo would be okay.

But, Ouran had been effected the most. Devastation and shock by what had happened rippled through the school, especially those extremely close to the Duo in the Host Club.

The Host Club had been closed for the days since the Duo had been kidnapped. Most of the club time was spent thinking of ways of hopefully finding them.

Haruhi looked at Kaoru.

"How's Hikaru doing?" she finally asked.

Kaoru looked sadly at her and shook his head.

"Not well," He explained sadly. "He started eating again when we finally convinced him that, based on how he said Kaito's body was positioned when she hit the ground, that the blood had probably come from her arm and not her head and that she had a good chance of being alive. It gave him some small hope, but he's still not talking to anyone."

Haruhi looked down sadly. Hikaru hadn't been at school since the Duo got kidnapped. Everyone was really worried about him, too.

"Chika-chan and Satoshi took it hard, too," Hunny murmured. "They both broke down crying. Now, Chika is constantly at the dojo training to get his emotions out."

Mori nodded.

"Satoshi goes off on his own for the time Chika's in the dojo in hope of finding them," Mori told them. "he hasn't had any luck yet, but he's determined to find Takuma and Kaito."

Hunny started tearing up and tried to hide it. Reiko gently put a hand on her boyfriends shoulder in comfort.

"I haven't been able to find them yet," Reiko said. "But, the curses I'm using all tell me that they will defiantly come back someday. When it is, I don't know."

Hunny and the others nodded. When Reiko had told them she would help them by trying to use locater curses, everyone felt like they'd be bad. But, so far, Reiko's curses have shown small bits of hope.

Haruhi looked out the window in hope that, maybe, just _maybe_ she'd see the Duo come running through the gates. But, she never did. Tamaki walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"They'll be okay," he said confidently. "No matter what, Kaito and Takuma are both extremely strong fighters. We _will_ find them. I will _NOT _allow my adopted daughter and nephew to be hurt. They will come back."

"Why is Takuma your nephew, sempai?" Haruhi asked half-heartedly.

"Simple, Kaito is my adopted daughter. Takuma is my nephew because sometimes you can have cousins with no blood relating them. So, if Kaito were to marry Takuma, it would be my adopted daughter marrying my nephew." Tamaki explained happily despite the situation.

Haruhi considered this for a moment. She liked the idea. Not because it sounded logical, because it _really_ didn't. No, she liked it because it gave her something else to think about. She smiled softly at Tamaki and nodded.

A half-hour passed and most of the hosts had left. The only ones left in the room were Haruhi and Kyoya. Haruhi noticed that Kyoya had been typing on his computer and not spoken up once.

"What are you working on, Kyoya-sempai?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya looked up from his computer for a moment.

"I'm making preparations for the party we will be hosting sometime soon." he replied.

Haruhi's eye went wide. Suddenly, a wave of anger washed through her.

"Is that all you care about?! The stupid party?!!? Our friends are missing, Kyoya-sempai! Don't you give a damn about getting them back?!?!" Haruhi snapped.

Kyoya looked surprised for a moment before regaining his cool.

"Haruhi," he said slowly. "The party has been postponed until Takuma and Kaito come back. I am positive they will be back soon. We will give them time to recover and, when they are ready, we will host the party."

Haruhi's anger faded as she looked at Kyoya. He had a strong look of determination in his eyes.

"What makes you so sure they'll be back soon?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya looked at her for a long time. Slowly, his eyes drifted down to his hand and over to his pinky-finger.

****

O.O O.O flashback O.O O.O

Kyoya's limo pulled up to Takuma and Kaito's house. They were stopping at Kaito's house so she could pick up her stuff before going to Haruhi's house. They got out of the limo and Kaito unlocked the house.

"It shouldn't take me long," Kaito said. "but, make yourself at home!"

Kaito went skipping through the house and up to her bedroom. Kyoya looked around for a while and decided to explore. After a while, he saw a door that went down to the basement. Kyoya went down and was surprised to see a den down there instead.

Pictures were hung on the walls and books were all over on different shelves. A T.V and stereo-system were on the furthest wall and a computer on the opposite wall.

Kyoya looked around at a few of the pictures. Finally, one sitting on a bookshelf caught his eye. He picked it up and examined it.

The picture was of a happy looking little girl around the age or six with long, flowing brown hair in a flowered yellow dress. She was running around and looked extremely happy with her bubble wand out behind her. Kyoya assumed it was Noriko as a child.

"No, wait," he muttered.

Upon closer examination, Kyoya was presented with a shock. The little girl had purple eyes. This wasn't a picture of Noriko, it was of Kaito! Kyoya slowly put down the picture and looked at the T.V. The DVD player was still on and it seemed there was a disc in it. Kyoya, being nosey, turned the T.V on and pushed play.

The screen showed a dark bedroom in the middle of the night. A light from a nightlight came on and a shaggy haired six year old boy appeared in front of the camera.

"Is it on?" a little girl asked.

"Yeah, it's on, Kai-Kai!" the boy replied.

"Are you ready, Taku?" little Kaito asked, appearing on screen in a nightgown.

Takuma nodded and the two kneeled down in front of each other.

"Okay, 'member, we gotta document this! Like the grown-ups do! That way, it'll be official!" Takuma said in a hushed voice.

"We don't want mommy and daddy to know about this, so it has'ta be privet!" Kaito replied.

Takuma nodded.

"Okay, let's start." Takuma whispered.

The younger Duo held their hands out to each other and hooked pinkies.

"We both promise to protect and watch out for each other. Nothing will ever separate us and we'll always be bestest of friends. We have to keep this promise because childhood promises are the most important of promises." the two said in synch.

Kyoya had to admit, it put a chill down his spine for a minute.

"You wanna add anything else, Kai-Kai?" Takuma asked.

"Ummmm….." Kaito thought. "Oh! If either of us are in trouble, we help each other! And, we don't ever ever ever let that meanie lady Aunt Kana separate us."

"Right!" Takuma said.

They shook their hands twice and said "We promise!"

The camera cut off to later that night. Someone picked up the camera and showed the Duo sleeping next to each other. The person walked out of the room and closed the door.

The camera turned and showed Noriko. She only said one thing that could've possibly summed up her expressions.

"KYYAAAAAA!!!!!"

Kyoya chuckled as the DVD stopped.

"We did that when we were younger." Kaito smiled slightly.

Kyoya turned to her and smiled.

"Your hair was long when you were little." he stated.

Kaito nodded and touched her pony-tail self-consciously.

"I stopped wearing it down when I was seven. Kana told me I looked like useless trash anyway and my hair was ugly. Stupid, I know, but it really has effected me. I don't even let my own family see my hair down anymore. Haven't for seven years."

Kyoya felt a pang of sympathy. Poor Kaito really didn't do anything to deserve that crap from her aunt, especially that young. But, there really wasn't anything he could do about it.

"Ever done one of those?" Kaito asked.

"Hm?"

"You know, a childhood promise. Ever had one?" Kaito smirked.

"Can't say I have. Tamaki never made me do that, and I never did it when I was younger. So, no, I don't have a childhood promise." Kyoya replied.

He started to walk toward the door.

"Figured you'd say that," Kaito smirked. "Which is why we're gonna make one now."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow to her.

"We aren't children, Kaito," he sighed. "it wouldn't count."

"Just pretend you're a kid then," Kaito smiled.

Kyoya scoffed and turned to leave.

"Oh, and by the way, the door's locked. It has a key lock on the inside. I have the key. We're not going anywhere until you agree to make that promise." Kaito grinned wider.

Kyoya turned and face her. He had to admit, she was good.

"Kaito, this is childish, can I please have the key?" Kyoya asked.

"Nope."

"Can I _please_ have the key?"

"Nope."

"_May_ I _please_ have the key?"

"Hahahahaha, no way in hell, Specks."

Kyoya was starting to become irritated at the smirking girl leaning on the wall in front of him. He took a deep breath. Suddenly an old idea he tried once (and failed epically at) popped into his head.

_"Hmm…I'll just have to get the key from her."_ Kyoya mentally smirked at his plan_._

"I'm going to ask again," he said slowly. "Please give me the key."

Kaito's smirk widened.

"No."

Kyoya let out a fake sigh and took off his glasses.

Kaito cocked an eyebrow.

Kyoya walked forward and placed a hand on either side of Kaito's head. Leaning forward so his mouth was right by her ear he whispered.

"Then, you leave me no choice."

This got Kaito's attention. She let out a squeak when Kyoya wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He lowered his head and started to lean towards Kaito. She began to suddenly feel dizzy when Kyoya stopped just inches from her lips and felt his breath on them. Every fiber of her body told her to smack him, but she just couldn't get herself to move.

Kyoya's hands traveled down and to her lower back. This caused Kaito's eyes to widen in slight fear. She began to shake slightly as Kyoya's fingers fanned out across her lower back. She felt him curl his fingers and gulped.

Kyoya smirked and leaned so he was looking into her eyes.

"No, can I please have the key?" he asked.

Kaito blinked and gulped to control herself.

"N-n-no." she whispered breathlessly.

Kyoya nodded and let go of the younger of the Duo.

"Well, I'm impressed," Kyoya smiled, putting his glasses on. "most people would collapse under pressure. You're truly a strong willed girl, Kaito."

Kaito had her hand clutched to her heart.

"Christ, Kyoya! I was thinking you were going to rape me or something for a minute!" Kaito cried.

"Sorry," Kyoya chuckled. "However, I will now agree to your childhood promise thing."

Kaito's eyes brightened. She grabbed Kyoya's hand and hooked pinkies with him.

"I promise to watch your back and look out for your family. If you go missing, I won't stop searching until I find you. I'll try to be a good hostess in the club and I'll try to annoy you less." Kaito recited eagerly.

Kyoya blinked and smirked.

"Does it count if I say I agree and will do the same?"

"Yeah, sure. That works too." Kaito laughed.

"Then I agree and promise to do the same," Kyoya stopped and looked serious for a moment. "I will also take care of you in the future, if I need to. I promise that."

Kaito blushed and looked away.

"R-right, I promise that too."

Kyoya smiled at her and they shook twice.

"Well, let's go." Kaito said. She reached in her back pocket and stopped.

Looking frantically on the ground she muttered "where the hell is the key?!"

Kyoya smirked.

"You mean this?" he asked, holding the silver key.

Kaito looked at him in shock.

"How did you-"

"I got it out of your back pocket," Kyoya said simply, unlocking the door. "Shall we go?"

Kaito's face turned bright read and her hand flew to her butt.

"PERVERT!" she yelled_._

****

O.O O.O end flashback O.O O.O

"Sempai?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya snapped to attention and looked at Haruhi.

"It's late, I'll drive you home." He said.

Haruhi blinked in confusion.

"Alright, I'll go get my stuff." she replied, turning to leave.

As soon as she left, Kyoya pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Any luck?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Master Ootori. We haven't gotten any new information on the possible whereabouts of your friends. As soon as something comes up, we will tell you." the agent replied.

Kyoya took a deep breath before muttering 'thank you'. He minimized the party plans and brought up the GPS tracker of Takuma and Kaito's possible location. So far, there was no luck. Kyoya sighed and rubbed his temples. He laughed bitterly.

"Those fools. Thinking all I care about is making money for the club. They have no clue that I'm trying harder than all of them to get these two back."

He looked down at his pinky again and narrowed his eyes.

_"I'm not going to break my promise, Kaito,"_ he thought._ "I will find you and Takuma. Just hang on. I'll find you soon."_

* * *

Takuma: Ok, so, Kaito and I are seperated. Well, crap. I'm freaking screwed right now! She's usually here to help me with crap, like master plan for escape, maybe!!! Ugh! *sigh* Oh well, I guess I'll just have to accept this one guys help and try to bust outta here later.

Haruhi: Next time, on Ouran Host Club!

Tamaki: The Ouran High School Host Club....

Everyone: Will be waiting for Takuma, Kaito, and you!

Takuma: We need a plan, and we need one NOW.

* * *

Ah, gotta love good ol' Kyoya. Well, I have to tell you guys, I was satisfied with this chapter. BTW, Kyoya's Epic Fail was a referance to when he tried to sleep with Haruhi.....and epically failed XD Plus, Kyoya is just freaking awesome, it was hard for me not to write him as a tiny perv XD Uhm...oh, yeah! Almost forgot! This is like, the second to last arc in the story before it's all done. Yep, only a few more chapters and then WTRD is done. Wow, shocking. However, I will put in like, 2 or 3 epilogues (one after Hunny and Mori graduate, one after Tamaki and the others graduate, and one when their adults). Plus, there may or may not be a sneak peek at another Ouran fanfic I might do that may or may not be called "Host Club: Next Generation" or somthing like that. Well, hope you enjoy. And remember the poll on my profile! or, if you want tell your favorite Duoxpeople pairing, even crack pairings (hey, just saying, Kavehe's girlfriend Christie said she wanted Takuma and Kaoru to end up together. O.O Now, THAT would be fun to write XD yes, i like that stuff)

Okay, R&R chocolate easter bunnies, peeps, and all the other good easter stuff if you do! HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!!!


	21. Chapter 20 New Friends In Odd Places

Hey guys! I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't updated since April!!!!!!! I was so freaking busy and stressed half the time! Not only did we have finals coming up at the end of school, but my grandma (the really strict religious one) came to stay with us for a month! Ugh! Don't get me wrong, I love my grandma and don't have a problem that she (or anyone else) is super religious. But, the thing is, she wants me to be prim and proper and girly and I'm just not like that. She rather me wear skirts and listen to someone like Miley Cyrus (bleh) rather than have me wearing ripped jeans and listening to Bullet For My Valentine or The Used or Breaking Benjamin or ect. Plus the fact that she tried to make all my best friends (I've mention them before, they are Parker, Duston, Kavehe, and Andrew. HI GUYS! :D) stay away from me just because they were boys. So, in short, it was stressful. Luckily one night, when I was so over her bossing me around and crap, Kavehe's mom told me I could come over and stay the night to get out of the house. Needless to say, i packed my things and said "see ya!" before jumping into his mom's truck XD but, after that, it was just summer and we've had a lot to do. BUT, i won't keep you guys waiting!

**Declaimer: You guys hopefully remember where it is, I do, however own Kazu (you'll find out). HOWEVER, I don't own the two songs mentioned in here that are by Superchick. And, by the way, thank you sooooo much to a reviwer named The Rain Collector for telling me about one of the songs in here! You're right, it really DOES fit Kaito. Now, on to the chapter you've waited for for months!**

**Note: This chapter's told mostly in Takuma's POV. It only show Hikaru once and for a short while. I felt like I haven't written much in Takuma's POV so yeah.**

* * *

"Come in," Yosaka said as he worked on paper work in his office.

Yoru opened the door to the office and stepped inside.

"Sir," he began. "We're having some trouble with one of the Kutsunai twins."

"What kind of trouble?" Yosaka asked, looking up from his work.

"They're refusing to eat unless they see their twin. It's been four days now and they still refuse to eat." Yoru replied.

Yosaka sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation.

_"It's probably Kaito,"_ Yosaka thought irritably._ "She hasn't been cooperating during the questioning, so I shouldn't be surprised. Still, four days! If she keeps this up, she could die from starvation."_

"Alright," he finally said waving his hand. "Send her in, I'll try talking some damn sense into her."

Yoru nodded and left the room. Only a few minutes later did the door open again with Yoru and the now fasting Kutsunai twin. Yosaka's eye brows shot to his hair-line in surprise.

"Takuma," he questioned. "you're the one who's been starving themselves?"

Takuma glared tiredly at Yosaka. Four days of starvation did not do any good to his health and his whole appearance looked horrible. His eyes looked dull and he looked like he was about to pass out any minute.

"You're kidding, right," Takuma said in a dry, tired voice. "Kaito may be reckless, but she's not stupid enough to pass up food when she needs it."

"Then, why are you not eating?" Yosaka asked.

Takuma leaned forward and his glare intensified.

"I refuse to eat until I see my sister." he replied coldly.

"But, you could die! You know as well as I that you won't be able to see your sister until we release you both. And, that could be a long time from now." Yosaka explained, trying to talk some sense into the older Duo boy.

Takuma's eyes narrowed and her crossed his arms over his chest.

"Then I guess we have a few options," He said. "Either you let me see my sister and I start eating, or, you refuse and there's a good possibility that I could die from starvation."

Takuma smirked and leaned back in his chair and said "Your choice, Yosaka."

Yosaka's face twisted in pure anger. He stood up, walked over to Takuma, and smacked him hard across the face. Takuma fell out of the chair and onto the ground with an 'oof'.

"Get him out of my damn sight!" Yosaka barked.

Yoru quickly walked over and grabbed Takuma. Takuma looked up at Yosaka with pure hate.

Yosaka glared at him and turned to Yoru.

"Take him down to the mess hall and try to get him to eat. After you drop him off," Yosaka grinned evilly. "bring in his sister. I have a few questions for her."

Takuma's eye widened in pure terror.

"You'll pay for this, you bastard," he yelled as Yoru dragged him out. "If you do any shit like this to my sister, I will _murder_ you!"

Yosaka watched as Yoru dragged Takuma down the hall and closed the door to his office.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

Takuma sat at a table in the mess hall and rubbed his temple. He was beginning to feel extremely dizzy and the whole room seemed like it was spinning.

_"This is _not_ good," _Takuma thought. _"if Kaito knew I was doing this, she'd beat the ever loving shit out of me. Either that, or she'd force food down my throat to get me to eat." _

Takuma blinked a few times and suddenly became light headed. He shook his head a few time to try to stay conscious but it didn't work. Slowly, he put his head on the table and let out a groan.

"Hey, kid," a voice said. "You alright?"

Takuma tried to respond, but nothing came out. He felt someone lean across the table and start shaking his shoulder. Takuma let out another groan and looked up. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust. When everything came to focus he was surprised at what he saw. Standing in front of him was a punk-ish looking teenaged boy with a lip ring and two eyebrow rings who a few years older than himself starring at him. Takuma could tell he was a admitted 'patient' there because he was wearing the same dark blue scrub like clothes as the other kids.

The teen smirked and sat a tray of food down on the table and sat across from Takuma.

"You okay, man? You look half dead," the boy studied Takuma for a minute and took a swig of his water. "The names' Kazu. You got a name, zombie?"

Takuma just starred at him. He'd been here for a little over a week and nobody besides Yosaka had talked to him. Kazu's smirk faded and his dark brown eyes seemed to grow darker.

"What, you afraid to talk or something? They fuck you up that bad?" he asked in a dangerous, angry voice.

Takuma snapped out of his daze and shook his head.

"No, uh, sorry. My name's Takuma." he replied in a horse voice.

Kazu grinned and chuckled.

"Good," he said. "I thought that they'd messed you up like they have half the other kids here. Nice to know there's still some sanity in this hell-hole."

Takuma's eyes went wide and looked around. For the first time, he noticed that most of the kids looked lifeless. A lot of them looked a little sick, too. His mind flashed to the girl in the room that he and his sister saw the first day they came. Whatever the hell these people were doing to the kids here, it was really_ really_ bad.

"So, what are you in for?" Kazu asked.

Takuma's gaze turned back to black hair teen and let out a sigh.

"My sister and I were sent here last week," he explained. "I don't really know why to tell the truth."

"Lemme guess," Kazu said. "the Yosaka bastard's keeping you from her until he finds out what's _'wrong' _with you and _'fixes' _you both."

"How did you-"

"I've been here a while, zombie boy," Kazu snorted. "I knew the ins and outs of this place. You know, what's what and who's who."

"How long have you been here for?"Takuma asked.

Kazu stared at him and laughed.

"That ain't important," he chuckled. "what _is _important is you. If you and your sis have only been here for a week, why do you already half dead?"

Takuma groaned and looked away.

"I haven't eaten in four days." he muttered.

Kazu half chocked on the so called 'food' the institute provided.

"Why the hell aren't you?!" Kazu exclaimed.

"I'm not eating until I see that Kaito's alright." Takuma said, crossing his arms.

"Kaito?"

"My sister," Takuma paused. "my _twin_ sister."

Kazu's eyes got huge for a second then shook his head.

"Purple eyes, short, looks almost identical to you, brown hair in a pony-tail?" he asked.

Takuma felt his heart skip a beat.

"Y-you've seen her?! Is she alright?!" Takuma demanded.

Kazu's eyes glowed mischivisously.

"If I take you to see her," he began. "you have to eat again, deal?"

Kazu extended his hand and Takuma vaguely felt like he was about to make a deal with the devil himself. But, if it meant he was gonna get to Kaito, he would have to trust Kazu.

Takuma reached forward and shook Kazu's hand.

Kazu smirked and looked around. Finally he spotted what he was looking for.

"I'll be right back," he said pushing his tray of food towards Takuma. "eat, you'll need to be alert when we sneak out of here to see your sis."

Takuma reluctantly picked up the fork and watched as Kazu walked away to another table. By the time Kazu got back, Takuma had eaten everything on the tray and was finishing the last bit.

"Damn, we're gonna need more food," he muttered.

Takuma blushed and shoved the plate away.

"What do we do now," Takuma asked. "are you taking me to my sister?"

Kazu smirked "When I say 'now' get under the table and then wait. We'll sneak out after."

Takuma blinked and looked around again. The mood of the room had changed and the guards hadn't seemed to notice. The kids seemed to be getting ready for something, but for what Takuma didn't know.

"Now!" Kazu said as he dove under the table.

Takuma followed just in time. The kids began throwing food and other stuff around and caused a riot. The guards began barking at the kids and trying to get them to knock it off.

"Come on," Kazu snapped, grabbing Takuma's wrist. "Now's our chance, let's go!"

With that, they both bolted from the table and out the doors, unnoticed by the guards.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

"Come on! Hurry it up, will you?! The guards will catch up if we don't hurry!" Kazu barked as he practically dragged Takuma down the hall.

Takuma followed behind panting and stumbling the whole way. Suddenly, Kazu, took a sharp right causing Takuma to trip and fall face first onto the floor.

"For God's sake," Kazu growled as he grabbed Takuma by the back of his shirt. Takuma heard the sound of a door opening and was tossed inside. Kazu quickly shut the door behind them and held his breath. The loud sound of heavy footsteps running by the door was soon followed along with the noise of the guards barking at each other. As they faded away, Kazu let out a sigh of relief and slide down to the floor with his back against the door.

Takuma starred at him for a minute before he felt nauseous. He started coughing and felt like he was about to puke any second.

"Oh, hell no," Kazu snapped. "you better keep that damn food down! You throw it up, you're gonna pass out!"

Takuma knew he had a point and nodded. Slowly, he slumped back against the wall, sweat beading his forehead.

Kazu sighed.

"See, this is what happens when you don't eat for four damn days. You become weak, you feel like crap, and when you do get food in you, you almost barf it up."

"I got it," Takuma spat weakly. "we need to find Kaito."

"Don't worry, we're gonna. You gotta re-gain your strength though so we can look without you passing out in the hallway." Kazu replied.

Takuma took in a few shaky breaths and stood up.

"Let's go." Takuma said.

"You good? I'm ain't dragging your ass back to the mess hall if you pass out." Kazu said.

Takuma nodded and put his hand on the door knob.

"Yosaka said he was gonna _'talk'_ to her after I finished with him earlier." Takuma whispered as thy snuck back into the hallway.

"How long ago was that?" Kazu asked.

"Before I came to the mess hall so," Takuma thought for a moment. "about an hour and a half ago, I think."

"Alright," Kazu moved in front of Takuma and lead the way down the hall. "your sis might still be in his office. We'll check there first."

After what seemed like hours, they finally turned down the hall that had Yosaka's office. Slowly, they crept up to the door and kneeled by it.

"Here's the plan," Kazu explained. "you look inside to see if your sis is in there. If she is, well, then it's up to you what happens next. If she's not, we run back around the corner and we continue looking."

"Sounds good to me." Takuma whispered.

He stood up and pressed his back against the wall. Lifting his head, he look to the side and into the office. He got a good look around and his heart sank. He looked down at Kazu, shook his head, and they both bolted around the corner of the hall.

"She wasn't there," Takuma panted. "w-we have to k-keep looking."

Kazu starred blankly at the wall.

"Takuma, where's your room?" he asked.

"Down the hall, take two lefts and a right. It's the sixth room on the right side of the hall." Takuma wheezed.

Kazu paused for a second.

"You said you and your sister are twins, right?"

Takuma let out a long breath and looked at him. "Yeah, why?"

Kazu's eyes narrowed and his eyes burned with anger.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Kazu screamed as he bolted down the hall towards Takuma's room.

"Kazu, wait!" Takuma ran as fast as he could after Kazu.

Finally, on the last turn that lead to Takuma's room, he realized the cause of Kazu's outburst. There was his sister being shoved by two guards to her room, _right next door to his_.

"KAITO!" Takuma screamed as he ran towards her. Kaito's head snapped up at the sound of her brothers voice and smiled.

"Takuma! You're alright!" she cried in joy.

The second guard grabbed hold of Takuma and slammed him into the wall.

"Put him in his room!" The first guard called.

"Takuma!" Kaito screeched as her guard shoved her inside of her room.

"Kaito! I'll find a way to get us out of this! Just hang on!" he cried.

The second guard opened the door to Takuma's room and threw him onto the floor and began kicking him. Just as he drew his leg back for another, Kazu jumped on his back and started strangling him. The guard backed out of the room and Kazu jumped off.

"Hey, ugly," Kazu snapped. "you wanna beat the crap outta someone, try and catch me!"

"You little bastard!" the guard growled as he slammed the door to Takuma's room.

Takuma coughed a few times and listened as Kazu's quick footsteps ran away and the guard chased him.

Slowly, Takuma crawled weakly to his knees and slumped against the wall between him and his sister's room and hung his head. A soft sob escaped Takuma's lips and he quickly wiped away the tears.

"Don't worry, Kai," he whispered. "I _will_ find a way to get us out of this. I promise."

Takuma sighed and rested his head against the wall. And, despite they'd been living in a hell hole for the past week, Takuma felt a small amount of comfort. Both from meeting a new friend that had helped him and from the fact that his sister was next door and was alright....for now.

Tiredly, Takuma shut his eyes and fell asleep.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

Hikaru slowly unwrapped the small disc that Tamaki had given Kaoru to give to him. There was a small note attached to it that read:

_Hikaru,_  
_I was planning on giving one of these to both you and Kaito after you two finnally got together. But, I think you should have it now. It's a C.D that I made (well...Kyoya told me how to put the songs on it, but that's not that important right now!) that has a bunch of song that I found that remind me of you and Kaito. I hope you find this comforting and not painful. We're all worried about you as well as we are about Kaito and Takuma. We hope you come back to school soon. I promise you, if nothing else Hikaru, we _will_ find them and bring them home._  
_Sincerly yours,_  
_Tamaki _

Hikaru took off the note and shoved it in his desk. He thought he should feel guilty for making the others worry. But, he couldn't help it and they didn't really blame him.

For a moment, he contemplated between listening to the C.D or just shoving it in the desk too. finally, he pulled out his C.D player and popped the disc in. He pushed the 'play' button, fast forwarded the song, and played it at a random part. He always did that to find which song he was curiouse to hear. The first few songs were love songs as far as he could tell. There were a few he stopped for a minute to listen too. Hikaru had to admit, Tamaki did a good job picking out the songs. But, one made him stop and brought tears to his eyes. It sounded too much like Kaito.

_"She won't turn around_  
_The shadows are long and she fears_  
_If she cries_  
_That first tear_  
_The tears will not stop _  
_Raining down_  
_So stand in the rain_  
_Stand your ground_  
_Stand up when it's all crashing down_  
_You stand through the pain_  
_You won't drown_  
_And one days_  
_What's lost can be found_  
_You stand in the rain"_

Hikaru jammed the 'next' button and whipped the tears from his eyes. No, he didn't wanna think about her in pain right now. That was the least thing he wanted. He skipped most of the others songs and let a few play without really listening to them.

Suddenly, as he was skipping through the songs, one made him stop again and his eyes went wide. Quickly, he rewound it and put it on repeat.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru asked as he came in an hour later.

Hikaru looked up and put the C.D on pause and looked up at his brother with a smile on his face. Kaoru was shocked to see his brother smiling and a huge grin broke out across his face.

"Kaoru," Hikaru said for the first time in a week. "they're gonna be okay. They'll make it back."

Kaoru walked over and sat next to his brother.

"Why do you say that all of the sudden?" he asked.

Hikaru picked up his other earphone and put it in Kaoru's ear and pushed the 'play' button. The song started and Kaoru heard the music start.

_"It feels like I have _  
_Lost this fight_  
_They think that I am_  
_Staying down_  
_But I'm not giving up tonight_  
_Tonight_  
_The wall_  
_Is coming down_  
_I am stronger_  
_Than my fears_  
_This is the mountain_  
_That I climb_  
_Got one hundred steps to go_  
_Tonight_  
_I'll make it nighty-nine"_

Hikaru let the rest of the song play and his brother knew he was thinking about Kaito. The song had reminded him of her strong will and fighting spirit and it had given him new hope.

Hikaru turned again to his brother and said once again "They're gonna come back."

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

Takuma was setting in the mess hall by himself and eating his breakfast. A familer presence loomed over him and he looked up.

"Hey, Zombie, glade to see you eating again," Kazu smirked and sat down.

Takuma smiled but frowned again when he saw the black eye Kazu had as well as a few minor cuts on his cheek.

"Thanks for everything yesterday," Takuma murmured. "Sorry you got hurt."

"Eh, I've gotten worse," Kazu shurgged. "by the way, you and your sis went to some fancy school, right? One of the other kids said they saw you guys come in in some fancy uniforms."

"Yeah," Takuma replied. "We go to Ouran Academy."

Kazu nearly chocked on his food and looked at Takuma.

"DAMN! You must know some powerful people!"

"Yeah, we do," Takuma chuckled. "Some of them are our best friends. Like Mitskuni and Yasuchika Haninozuka, Takashi and Satoshi Morinozuka, Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ootori, and Hikaru and Kaoru Hitatchiin. We're also friend with a 'commoner' named Haruhi Fujioka."

Kazu listened and blinked.

"Did...you just say you were friends with an Ootori?" Kazu asked carefully.

"Yeah, Kyoya, the youngest son." Takuma said. "Why?"

Kazu's eyes got wide and he looked around. Then, he leaned close to Takuma and whispered "Don't the Ootori's have their own secret police?"

Takuma starred puzzled for a minute. Suddenly, the truth in Kazu's word hit him like a sack of bricks.

_"Of course," _Takuma thought. _"Kyoya probably has the whole police force out looking for us! If we were just able to contact him, we'd be home free. And so would all these other kids."_

"Is there any possible way we can contact him?!" Takuma whispered frantically.

Kazu thought for a moment then smiled.

"There's a phone and a computer in Yosaka's office," he replied. "If we could get him out of there long enough to contact your friend and get a location on this place-"

"Then they'd find us and we'd all be home free!" Takuma finished.

Takuma beamed in excitement until he remembered something.

"Wait," he frowned. "how are we gonna get to his office and make sure we have enough time to contact Kyoya."

Kazu smirked and leaned back.

"Just leave that up to me. I've organized things with these kids before. I'm sure we can keep Yosaka out long enough."

Takuma smiled and looked down at the table. They were gonna get out of there. The thing that had been his dream for the past week and for the countless other kids there was finally coming true.

* * *

Alright, I would do the whole "Next Time On Ouran" thing, but I really can't right now because I actually don't have time. My family and I are going NYC tomorrow and our flight to Philidelphia leaves early in the morning. I'm not even supposed to be on right now XD But, uh, I promise in two week I'll start writting the new chapter and yeah. Okay, i gotta go before my mom busts me.

R&R and get lots and lots of cookies!!!!!


End file.
